


【FF14|于桑】放浪神之箭（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 2016-2017年第一个中篇，约起稿于2016年11月，成稿于2017年年初。*时间线为于里昂热和桑克瑞德少年期与3.4以后交替。*含R18.*注意：当时成文早，少部分游戏内设定与现在已知信息不符。





	1. 1

1.

星2月的萨雷安，龙堡内陆低地被刚刚解冻的沙利亚克河唤醒，潺潺水流滋润氛围神秘的奥恩原生林注满湍流三角地，卷起圣茉夏娜植物园里欢呼雀跃的草木之音，在知识神水瓶汇出深邃的颜色，代表河川与知识之神向整个萨雷安的学子降下祝福。

于里昂热埋头自硕学大道走过，身后几个占星术士正讨论当月的行星轨迹，好像突然注意到了这个频繁进出治学区的精灵而叫住了他。

“星星的轨迹罩住了你，本月你将有意料之外的偶遇……”

一个跑得比智蛙还要快的身影嘭地撞断了占星术士的话语，也让于里昂热怀里的书籍被打落了一地。但于里昂热只来得及看见个白色的残影冲进迦巴勒图书馆，紧接着是一名男子气喘吁吁骂骂咧咧追在后面。

他静默地望着两个人消失的方向，随后跟什么都没发生过似的捡起自己的书，珍惜地吹掉灰尘，重新抱了个满怀。

“星之眷顾已至，由衷感谢。”

他向占星术士们鞠躬行礼，后者尴尬地点点头。于里昂热很清楚他们要说的并不是这个场面，也许是更富有大人风格的那一种。而他对此毫无兴趣，与他才结束阅读的关于第三星历传说残片相比，这种所谓预言着实肤浅，那些占星术士大约只是看他年纪小，逗弄显摆着玩罢了。

于里昂热行至图书馆门口，又遇见了方才的男子。男子的脸色十分难看，红透了脖子上代表贤人的刺青。

“喂，你。”男子对他说，愤愤地捏着指关节，“如果看到一个白发的中原男孩，别惊动他，到这里来找我。”

贤人对每一个进入图书馆的萨雷安学子都说了一次，然而迦巴勒图书馆对学子们的吸引力可以像那些藏书一样顶到天花板，书中或简洁或晦涩的文字句段足以让任何涉足其中的萨雷安人两耳不闻天下事一心钻研到日明。

于里昂热在馆内转了几个弯，找到他最常去的小屋。这里原本是杂物间，由于图书馆的清扫工程实在太巨大，工具的数量已经远远超出了杂物间的限度，所以图书馆管理员在馆外建起了更大的房子，小杂物间就闲置于此，恰好给于里昂热提供了一个空间，不仅安静，还能堆放一时未能读完又不能外借的书籍。

他推开门的瞬间就意识到房里多了某个不熟悉的存在。

于里昂热站在门口，与那个坐在窗台上摇晃着双腿的男孩互相瞪视。阳光打窗户抚过男孩白色发丝，空气中漂浮的微尘星星点点，摊在他腿上的书页随风啪沙作响，恍如于里昂热上星期借错的一本浪漫小说中的场景。那本小说开头用了一首遣词浮夸的诗歌去形容两位主人公的会面，而那首诗分明赞颂的是破坏之神拉尔戈。

年方十岁的于里昂热感到头晕目眩，绝非因为白发男孩背对着窗外使他不得不直视太阳。他的视线稳稳落在男孩手中的物件上，斟酌了几秒钟，决定想法子拯救拉尔戈爪下的书本。

“那、那当时你说了什么？”

沙之家的大厅里，结束了一场会议的贤人们各自休息。于里昂热惯例在他的图书角继续自己未竟的研究，抽空低头面向咬着烤鱼的冒险者，回答对方关于他和桑克瑞德初次见面时的问题：“……云遮雾绕，神明不忍，知识消沉，黯然垂泪。”

这光之战士眨巴着眼睛，在于里昂热的护目镜上看到自己的倒影。

“这是什么意思？”

“意思是说——”一旁的桑克瑞德拖着光之战士的椅子将他拉得离于里昂热远一些，自己霸占进精灵摞着典籍的角落里，“不要一边吃东西一边碰他的书。”

于里昂热从有记忆以来都只对知识感兴趣，能让他生气的事情少之又少，其中侮辱书籍当属第一。

偏偏眼前的男孩听不懂他在说什么，歪着头用沾满了香肠油汁的手指又翻了一页。

于里昂热后退一步，在破坏素养把男孩推下窗户和赶紧去通知图书馆门口的贤人之中选择了后者。

一把小刀哚地钉在他双脚间。

“我可是个盗贼。”精灵看向那个龇牙咧嘴发出威胁的人类男孩，“要是敢去找外面的大人的话我什么事都做得出来。”

男孩跳下窗台，接住书本。于里昂热终于忍不住了：“请还给我。”

“嗯？”

“那本书。”

“啊。”男孩举起书——别再碰它了，那双手简直等同于魔爪，于里昂热心里呐喊，“这是你的吗？还有这些？”他毫不在意精灵赶上前取回书本的唐突动作，似乎对同样是孩子的于里昂热戒备不严，“你很厉害啊，我都看不懂它们。”

于里昂热努力消化对方话语中的信息：“还有哪些？”

“呃？”

他暂时放弃这种单音节词的对白，自己环视着杂物间里的书册，寻找同样被油污沾染过的宝贝。

“……我没碰过其他的。”男孩总算看明白了于里昂热的焦急，在身上胡乱擦掉手心油迹，“我只拿了这本，因为我能看懂题目。”

于里昂热低头瞥了一眼那本封面上有个油手印的书：《利姆萨·罗敏萨热门情诗50首精选》。

这大概是混杂在艾欧泽亚韵文研究系列论文集里的。

男孩挠挠脑袋，有点歉意地想说些什么，但于里昂热已经回到他平常阅读的位置上，翻开了一本厚重的大部头，完全不打算再搭理这个不速之客。他默许过穆恩布瑞达的聒噪，可穆恩布瑞达比这个男孩更懂礼貌和学习的可贵。

不知过了多久，当于里昂热揉着眼角从艰深的典故里抬起头时，惊讶地发觉那个男孩仍呆在屋里。

“那个……”

男孩的小刀收在腰间，窘迫的模样与先前判若两人。“刚才是我不好。”他扭着手指，见于里昂热终于暂停了阅读，反复确认精灵是否将目光停在了自己身上，才小心开口说，“我去洗手了。”

他给于里昂热展示自己干干净净的手。于里昂热皱起眉毛，图书馆的盥洗室必须经过大厅，假如外面的贤人还守着这男孩的话，那他怎么做到不被发现的？

“我可不可以……再看看那本书？”

男孩指指那本情诗精选。在于里昂热产生出一个孩子为何执着于情诗的困惑之前，他补充道：“那是我家乡的……”

精灵这才注意到男孩确实带着异邦人的口音。

“我就看一会儿，绝不吵你。我也好好翻它，不弄坏。”

他的态度诚恳，甚至算得上可怜。于里昂热沉默了半晌，让了半个身位，露出情诗精选摆放的位置，示意批准。

男孩谨慎地发出欢呼，好像即使这么高兴也遵守了他刚才的诺言。他拿起精选席地而坐，突然窗外传来一声愤怒至极的嘶吼，男孩没控制好动作的幅度，于里昂热就被他硬邦邦的骨头磕了一下。

“桑克瑞德！你给我出来！”

男孩吐吐舌头。

“别管他。要是找得到我他就不这么喊了。”

“——桑克瑞德！”

图书馆院落里的喊叫声逐渐向他们所在的杂物间方向靠近，于里昂热关上了窗户。

男孩的表情满是感激——，于里昂热认为男孩误会了，他只是不想让那声音传进来。

“他……他是我的教官。”桑克瑞德在“被包庇”后压抑不住得意，“他给我的训练课题是想办法从他的房间里取走任何一样东西，我做到了。”

男孩掏出两张纸：“不过，这好像是他不愿意给人看到的东西。”

第一张纸写满了恋人的秘话，于里昂热立刻忘掉了。至于第二张则写了几个表达危机的字眼：阿拉米格，侵略，攻陷。

他开始重新考虑自己将这男孩留在自己私人杂物间里的决定是否妥当。

“没关系，马上就不是秘密了。”桑克瑞德粗鲁地叠好那两张纸，“教官不过在担心情书而已。”

“……你应该还给他。”于里昂热用他词汇库里不算多的普通词语组成一句劝告，“他可能很珍惜那封信。”

“这是他给我的任务，拿走什么是我的自由。”桑克瑞德回答，但当他看到于里昂热准备开窗的行动后马上改口，“我会还给他的，等我看完这本书以后。别喊他过来……”

那语气是一种乞求。

“拜托你……我就想读读这本书。”

穆恩布瑞达总是豪爽地跟自己打招呼、又想方设法留下与他一起看书的模样浮现在于里昂热脑海里。

“海浪呼唤……游子彷徨于他乡……”

“你说啥？”

“……没什么。”

于里昂热重新回到属于他的世界中。

当暮色透过玻璃给书页抹上淡黄时，精灵发觉来自海之都的男孩已蜷在一旁睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

桑克瑞德对着石之家的孤灯打着哈欠的时候，于里昂热在门口出现了。

“噢，出来了啊。”桑克瑞德朝他挥挥手，“封印的情况怎么样？”

刚检查完三斗神封印的精灵扶了扶护目镜：“术式加固完毕，短时间内暂时不用担心。”

“那就好。芙·拉敏给我们留了一点饭菜，我去给你拿。”

桑克瑞德站起来。经过于里昂热身边时，凭着对光线摇晃的极快反应，用肩膀撑住了歪倒的精灵。

“喂、怎么回事？”

此时石之家内仅有他们两人，距离过近也无妨。桑克瑞德双手环住于里昂热，让对方不至于软下去，对精灵急促的呼吸感到惊慌而抚着他的背脊。

“没什么……”片刻之后，于里昂热稳住重心摇摇头，“应该是累了。”

“那个术式很消耗以太吧？”桑克瑞德严肃地问，“我听说上一回是跟雅·修特拉和可露儿一起完成的。”

独自加固的话，以太的负担就是双倍或者更多。但桑克瑞德没有继续说下去，只要于里昂热不肯示弱。

“还站得住吗？我带你去房间。”

“没事。”

桑克瑞德松开臂膀，让于里昂热在桌边坐下。说不上是为了令谁安心，他的手还按在精灵的肩上。

“别太勉强自己了，于里昂热。”

“不过尽力而为……”

“嗨，你这样说，我可很惭愧啊。”桑克瑞德见他神情凝重，微笑着开解，“我现在连帮你们加固封印都做不到，只好在这儿等你回来。”

他没料到这一说，于里昂热的脸色更加铁青。

“当我没讲。”他知道于里昂热想起了乌尔达哈事变以及之后那些不好的回忆，这绝非他需要的效果。

“那时候，我也没能帮到你们。后来我又欺骗了大家……有的事情我不努力去做的话，枉费大家如此信任……”

桑克瑞德叹了一口气，在精灵面前蹲下。他本就不如于里昂热个高，蹲下后脖子得仰到一个比较吃力的角度才能好好跟于里昂热对视。

“我也是享受大家无条件信任的人。在被无影……你忘了吗。”

“无论如何不会忘记。但你当时被强迫，而我则是自己——”

“于里昂热。现在是你不相信我们。”

“……”

“你不相信我们会信任你——那我应该如何自处？”桑克瑞德碰了碰于里昂热的鬓角，这个精灵不管是外表还是心智都有超出他实际年龄的沉稳，使得许多人都误认为他才是拂晓血盟里最年长那一位。但他同时内敛得过了头，难以与他人交流真实的感受，从小开始就是如此。这一次与白袍无影艾里迪布斯以及暗之战士虚假的“合作”令他突然意识到同伴可能产生异样看法便是这种性格附带的弊端。“我们这些贤人彼此认识了多久？伊达、帕帕力莫、雅·修特拉……还有你跟我。这么多年下来互相了解的程度若还不够托付信任的话，拂晓血盟早就不复存在了。”

“桑克瑞德……”

萦绕在于里昂热周围的紧绷气息松弛了一些，他甚至吸了吸鼻子，显得些微孩子气。这让桑克瑞德满意地笑了起来，毕竟即便在他们年幼之时，于里昂热都不曾有过别的孩子会有的小动作；成年之后，这样的小动作也只在他面前展现，恰好提醒桑克瑞德他其实比精灵年长。白发的男人趁着笑意，摘去了于里昂热的护目镜，露出长期掩盖在镜片下的金黄色双眼。

这也是桑克瑞德比别人多欣赏得到的颜色。细细数来，当他尚在萨雷安进修、迅速以开朗活泼讲义气的异邦人形象成为孩子王而其他同龄小孩告诉他不必理睬于里昂热因为于里昂热是个呆子和怪人时，他早就好好端详过这双眼睛。出于自幼摸爬滚打于地下街的经验，桑克瑞德在头一回闯进于里昂热的杂物间看到对方的眼睛就笃定，倘若这个杂物间的使用者不暴露他的行踪，那他就能安心地在屋里呆很久。

“不过，别再有下一次了。”桑克瑞德沙哑地说。

“……嗯。”

“‘还没有某一个人的心灵能强大到担负起世界的命运。’别忘了你还有我们这些同伴。”

“这是蛇心……”

“是的。”桑克瑞德吭哧笑道，“你当时没有关通讯贝。那孩子说得真好。”

“我明白了。我答应你，以后好好跟大家商量。”于里昂热抚上桑克瑞德的脸颊，拇指摩挲了一下，轻轻挑开他左眼的黑布。“另外，原话奉还。”

“什么？”

“别太勉强自己。”

这又是桑克瑞德所熟知的老成的于里昂热了。每当他用这种语气说话时，不老实如桑克瑞德都只有乖乖听话的份。

“我很难办啊，你好歹让我再享受一会‘年长者’的乐趣嘛。”

“至少跟我说。”于里昂热坚持道。

“……好好好。”桑克瑞德无奈地投降了。他拉好自己的眼罩，撑着膝盖站起身，“那么，我去拿吃的。今晚就好好休息吧。”

“桑克瑞德。”正当他走到流理台边拨开躲在罐子旁自顾自咬着坚果的小宠物，于里昂热又唤了一声。

“嗯嗯？”

“休息……指的是怎样的‘休息’？”

桑克瑞德捂住了发烫的脸。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

散学的钟声悠悠回荡在教学大堂的穹顶下，各个木门依次打开，开闸一般涌出数百名学生。

“于里昂热，自修时间要不要一起去植物园？”

于里昂热转向发出邀请的穆恩布瑞达：“多谢盛情。然而，昨日未破解的课题仍在呼唤。”

穆恩布瑞达绽放出一个期许的表情。

“那我也去——”

“穆恩布瑞达！说好今天一块做完植物园的笔记啊！”一旁的几个女孩子大呼小叫地阻止她，“不要喊他，不然等会你只顾着跟他说话，都不来帮我们了。”

于里昂热对这样直接而无理的排斥习以为常，倒是穆恩布瑞达尴尬起来，尽力想维持与于里昂热同行以及与女同学结队的平衡，“我肯定会帮你们的！绝对不会忘记你们的！”

“哟。”

出声打断他们的人将一只手搭在于里昂热肩上。于里昂热微微偏头就能看到桑克瑞德白色的头发在晃动。不久前才在杂物间见过面的桑克瑞德令精灵意外地更有少年的气质，空闲的手变戏法似地向穆恩布瑞达递出一束菊花。

“刚摘的菊蒿，献给乐于助人的姑娘。”他笑眯眯地吟诵着，见穆恩布瑞达还僵硬着没接，桑克瑞德手指一挑，将菊蒿束轻松分开，分发给周围的女孩。到了最后一朵花时择下一截梗，将花戴在穆恩布瑞达头上，“让清新芳香伴您度过美好的一天。”

周围的女生发出一阵羡慕的抽气，而于里昂热想起来这好像是那本利姆萨·罗敏萨情诗精选集里的句子。

“听说诸位女士要去植物园，那边不论光照还是温度都正是观测的最好时机，招展植物定能博得女士们的欢心。”

女生们立刻簇拥着来不及插话的穆恩布瑞达往学堂外走去。趁着穆恩布瑞达不注意，桑克瑞德按着于里昂热的肩膀，半强迫意味地绕开人群将他带到一个无人的角落里。

“我是不是打扰了你跟她们的……”

“我与她们未曾约定要去植物园。”于里昂热回答。

“哈哈哈哈。但我看那位鲁加姑娘很想约你。”

“有何事？”于里昂热要求停止这种话题。他同意跟随桑克瑞德到这样僻静的地方来不是为了浪费自己学习的时间。

桑克瑞德换上了一副认真的脸：“上次的信，你还记得吗？”

“什么信？”

“就是我给你看的那两封信。信上的内容，你还记得吗？哦不，我应该问，你还跟其他人讲过吗？”

“没有。”

白发的男孩——或者说少年——明明自上次至今无非一个星期，整个人却好像长大了好几岁——静静地望着于里昂热。刺探似的目光让精灵男孩非常不舒服，却还是问心无愧地站在那里。他从小到大都没说过谎，也确实不记得那些信件的内容，因为他脑子里根本塞不进无关无用的信息，更何况他刚开始修习魔法，有许许多多的术式和以太运用技巧要记。

于里昂热只能再一次后悔上个星期让桑克瑞德留在杂物间。

“……不好意思。”大约过了一分钟，桑克瑞德别开视线道歉，“我也不是故意要刁难你，就是需要确定一下。上次的信件，除了我的教官以外，只有你和我读过了。”

“我……没细看。”于里昂热渐渐对那些纸有了点印象，回忆起桑克瑞德提过信上的内容很快就会天下皆知。虽说于里昂热绝大部分时间均闷头研修，却多少会从穆恩布瑞达那里，或者在集体课外实践时听到些许闲言碎语。而这么多天下来萨雷安却没有任何关于阿拉米格的坊间传言。

桑克瑞德会赶来询问，也许就跟这个情况有关。

“嗯……当时我估计错了。完成任务以后我太得意，疏忽了很多东西。”桑克瑞德沉吟着，“你……呃……”

“奥居雷。于里昂热·奥居雷。”

“啊，于里昂热。”少年无视了精灵特意强调姓氏的用意，直视于里昂热的双眼，“记住，这段时间小心一点，不要跟任何人提起那些信。”

“好的。”

“包括朋友和家人。任何人。”

于里昂热接受他的视线，默然点点头。

“假如——我这么说可能比较多余——假如有人来问你什么，或者听到和那些信提及的事情有关的传闻，请到图书馆的历史东区找我。”

“——历史东区？”于里昂热略微感到讶异。

“我最近都在那里。”

“若是阅读，东区不算个合适的选择。多数撰书人下笔漂浮，所记录之事大都浮光掠影，可见其考据不过走马观花。”

“等查完这件事，我会跟你请教的。”桑克瑞德带着点傻气笑起来，于里昂热注意到他的眼睛跟书上描述的萨纳兰出产琥珀是一个颜色，“差点忘了，你可以叫我桑克瑞德。桑克瑞德·沃特斯。”

“那个叫桑克瑞德的家伙啊，最近在治学区很出名呢。”

一到午饭时间，萨雷安屯集区的大小餐馆就无一例外挤满了从宗匠大工房和魔法大学出来的各行各界人员，以及慕名前来求学的异邦人。以极高知识与工艺水平著称的萨雷安，几乎每个有所追求的人都将自己的日程排得整整齐齐，宛如精确运行的巨大熔炉，唯有到了饭点才暂时冷却火焰。于里昂热实在逃不过穆恩布瑞达的共餐邀请，与她一同落坐在餐馆一角，点了两份炖菜。

没能成功同于里昂热一起度过自修的穆恩布瑞达抱怨起罪魁祸首桑克瑞德。

“我们班的女生都很喜欢他，说他嘴特别甜，对周围人也非常好。”穆恩布瑞达凑近装炖菜的大盘，蒸汽扑了她一脸，“而且大家明明知道他对所有女孩都那样，却很少人觉得他是个花花公子、很讨厌什么的。啊——我心里只有于里昂热！”

精灵摇摇头：“前路过远，外事如风过耳。”

“别害羞嘛！”

于里昂热当做什么都没听见地吃着自己那份炖菜。

“但是，桑克瑞德好像是路易索瓦大师带回来的学生。啊啊……为什么偏偏是他能得到路易索瓦大师的赏识……”

“路易索瓦……”

“是位很伟大的人，听说我们还很小的时候，路易索瓦大师在萨雷安的讲学非常受欢迎。但现在他都到外面去游历了，很少回来。”穆恩布瑞达悲叹，“我们生不逢时……”

“或许因缘尚未到来。”

“是的！我们一起加油，说不定等到我们也有能力去远游的时候就能见到他了！”

穆恩布瑞达拉起他的手，整个人差不多要放出光来。

“先、先不要这样……”

“啊啊，我还是很羡慕桑克瑞德，明明他才比我们大一点点……”

“比……我们大么。”于里昂热努力刷新他脑海中那个坐在窗台上摇晃着腿的男孩子形象。

“大三岁这样吧？我们班的女生说的。好像还知道很多书本上没有的事情，光这一点就能吸引不少女孩。”

穆恩布瑞达啧啧地低声批评着桑克瑞德的招蜂引蝶，继续她特大份炖菜的战斗。

“毕竟，他是从海之都到此的。”

“你怎么知道？你认识他么？”

“……算是。”

“小心啊，于里昂热。”穆恩布瑞达狐疑地盯着男孩，“不要被他带坏了。”

“……”

“另外……我的养父母从本国给我来信，他们很希望我回去。”

于里昂热搅动炖菜的手停了一下。他和穆恩布瑞达两人从小被不同的人家收养，收养者都是较为年迈、德高望重的老人。两年前于里昂热的养父因病过世，穆恩布瑞达的家人则回了北洋的本国休养。类似情况的孩子在萨雷安还有十几个，穆恩布瑞达经常与他们一块玩。

“也许是上了年纪，感觉信上说的事情不太连贯……想让我回本国的原因都没讲。”

“那么，你如何打算？”

养父在世时，年幼的于里昂热便听过老人谈及遥远的本国。那是比殖民都市更为繁华的国家，人才云集。他的养父与穆恩布瑞达的家庭一样，年轻时一腔热血来到艾欧泽亚建设龙堡内陆低地的殖民地，待到晚年才对本国抱有深深的怀念。

——本国对艾欧泽亚越来越失望。总有一日本国会放弃这片大陆吧。到了那时，我的孩子，你会返回北洋去为本国效力吗？

——我不知道，先生。我还不知道。

——知识不是光学到手就够了。没有运用的余地的知识，不过是死物罢了。

于里昂热垂下头。他在养父的影响下不遗余力地吸收知识，对于面前浩瀚的海洋来说他仍是一颗沙砾。是否能够跨越整个北洋，他忽然感到茫然无措。直到养父过世，于里昂热都未曾好好在书中找到一个回答。

“我没回信。我觉得，在成为路易索瓦大师的学生之前，我是不会回去的。”穆恩布瑞达喝下最后一口汤，“走吧，于里昂热，今天我们还得学习解读魔纹呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

桑克瑞德记不起来他怎么会在第七天堂的柜台前了。不过他也不打算去继续想，花花公子桑克瑞德在酒吧里流连忘返从来都是一件再正常不过的事情。

酒馆的客人来了又走，异国的诗人竖琴袅袅，冒险者们高谈阔论，分享艾欧泽亚各地的所见所闻。比方说娜娜莫陛下康复后的政策越来越有风范，独臂劳班依旧实力不减；又比方说利姆萨·罗敏萨的斧术士和秘术师因为两种战斗方式优劣太大而产生了争吵，在小麦酒港大打了一架，最后全被黑涡团赶进牢房里关了三天反省；再比方说黑衣森林出现了传说中的凶恶骑士，在附近狩猎的一个采矿小队逃脱不及，整个全灭，巴斯卡隆酒家的老板收殓了他们的遗体。

桑克瑞德轻晃着酒杯，将这些零碎的情报收进耳底。他开始怀念从前的石之家，想要加入拂晓血盟和水晶义勇队的人数最多时队伍可以挤出第七天堂门口。各路的冒险者一边排着队一边叽叽咋咋讨论各自梦想，例如想在海之都购买一处房产。

不要大房子，小一点就好，让自己觉得有个可以回去的地方，心甘情愿打扫里面的卫生，在卸下武器后做一顿能让身心得到治愈的晚饭。

猫魅族的女性腼腆地说着，在看到拂晓的大英雄之后立刻羞红了脸。

房产啊……桑克瑞德弯起嘴角。除了他自己在沙之家或者石之家的临时小房间以外，对于“住所”更多的记忆还停留在利敏萨·罗敏萨的地下街，与其他流浪的孩子一起躲风避雨的棚屋。那棚屋原本是一家造船厂，被废弃得什么都不剩，没有灯也没有家具被褥，纯粹是上层甲板的住民为了不给他们这些无家可归的垃圾到处混迹惹事才容忍着不去拆除的聚集点。夏天那些破旧的木头会散发出晾晒海产的腥臭味，地板底下爬着不知住了多少代的海边爬虫，下大雨时潮湿得让人腿脚发痛，因此这时候的棚屋没有多少孩子会去住。到了冬季则塞满了包括成年人的流浪者，桑克瑞德他们不得不一过午后就去抢位置，否则很容易被关在棚屋外面。一年中最冷的那几个星期，几乎每天早晨都可以在门外甚至木棚里发现冻僵的尸体。

有一回利姆萨·罗敏萨突然下起了雪，桑克瑞德比平常回去的时间早了半个钟头，平常与他一起挨着取暖的几个伙伴都还没从海雾村出来。在他们那群小毛贼去海雾村偷东西时，桑克瑞德一直坚持只在上下层甲板出入，他害怕自己只消到海雾村看上那些温暖精致的房子一眼就会宁可死都不愿再踏进棚屋一步。而那一天在桑克瑞德独自缩在在棚屋角落里勉强睡着的时候，他的伙伴再也没能进入这个破房子。翌日清晨桑克瑞德被冻得惊醒，发觉伙伴们都不在身边，踏过其他流浪者睡得横七竖八的身体赶到屋外，只触摸到几个伙伴早已冰冷发青的尸骸。

当时桑克瑞德刚满十岁，就和他第一次见到的于里昂热一个年纪。那之后他就这么觉得，自己作为一个盗贼所谓的一生，大概离那些伙伴归去的地方只差一道门的距离。

直到遇见路易索瓦得到一个机会、跟着路易索瓦去了萨雷安；直到遇见了敏菲利亚；直到另一个人在他面前放出一只宝石兽，在敌人的刀下抢回他一条命。

路易索瓦给了他拥有全新生活的机会；敏菲利亚是他在末世中的希望。

至于那个人……

“阿莉丝，麻烦再给我一杯冻雾鸡尾酒……”

吧台后的女人瞥了他一眼：“没关系吗？你已经喝了好多杯了。我比较推荐果汁或者奶昔哦。”

“我看上去像是那种——喝醉了吐口水、砸柜台、打架惹事的人么？”

阿莉丝翻了个白眼：“你不像，你就是。”

“说谎。”

“我像那种说谎的人么？”

“你不像，你就是。”桑克瑞德反击道，“不过……说谎的女子格外有魅力。”

“你们在乌尔达哈出事以后，我以为我再也听不到你说这种话了。”阿莉丝的面颊稍稍染上霞色，尽管面对酒场这种话听过太多，“我可以给你酒，但你的同伴在找你。”她清清喉咙，在桑克瑞德摆在桌面上的通讯珠旁放下新的鸡尾酒，“你的通讯珠响了好几次。”

“什么时候？”

“就在你神游天外的时候。”

“唔。”

“不回复吗？”

“暂时不。”桑克瑞德啜了一小口酒，液体顺着喉咙滑下胃里，“偶尔我也想独处一下。”

“那我是不是打扰你了？”

“多虑了。”

阿莉丝眯起了好看的眼睛：“你真的变了好多，以前你说的是‘美女相伴怎算打扰’。上次我们的大英雄回来时也是，我看得出……你们都跟以前不一样了。”

她望着酒吧壁炉里的火焰，一旁几个穿不同颜色铠甲的斧术士正整理着关于传说中放浪神古神殿的情报。他们的眼神里有着对未知财宝的热切和期待，让桑克瑞德从中找到些他刚把那个在萨纳兰遇到的小个子咒术师引导到沙之家时的影子。

“人会成长的。”他说，顿了顿后又打趣道，“下次你再见到他，别喊他大英雄。他会不高兴的。”

“为什么？”

“……成长总伴随着失去。”

“那他一定失去了很重要的东西。”

桑克瑞德收敛了笑容，将杯中的酒喝去一半。

“你好像也失去了什么。”阿莉丝小心地说。

“你指这个？”男人摸了摸自己的左眼。

“大概。”

桑克瑞德不吭声了。

“乌尔达哈那件事之后，你们都很辛苦啊。石之家被封锁了很久，我差点以为……”女人不再看他，拿着空杯擦拭起来，“幸好你们都回来了。”

也有回不来的。桑克瑞德在酒杯中依稀看到了敏菲利亚。还有阿尔菲诺与黑魔法师冒险者在伊修加德之旅中结识的朋友——那个头发泛着银蓝色的精灵，桑克瑞德在巨龙首见过。当他离世之后，不知是不是他的错觉，冒险者变得比从前狠厉了些。

——当我最落魄的时候，是奥尔什方收留了我。他死了，我为他报了仇，但我再去巨龙首……我觉得自己已经不认识这个艾欧泽亚了。

桑克瑞德浅浅叹了口气。

这时，阿莉丝的目光投向第七天堂的门口：“好久不见呐，于里昂热。”

“阿莉丝女士。”

桑克瑞德听到那个平淡的声音回过头去一瞧，精灵神情在酒吧昏暗的灯光下微妙得教人捉摸不清，令桑克瑞德胃里一阵痉挛。

他怎么会在这里？桑克瑞德正是预计他会在沙之家忙碌，特意躲到摩杜纳来。

“请容许，我与此人借一步说话。”精灵走上前，向阿莉丝鞠躬。

阿莉丝摆摆手：“你们说话还需要我容许么？”

桑克瑞德赶忙一口气灌完剩下的酒，垂头丧气地跟在于里昂热后面。

“我们等下出来结账啊。”

吧台的女人已经背对着他们，只耸肩示意了解。

于里昂热等了几秒，在桑克瑞德走进石之家后把门锁上，领着桑克瑞德穿过空旷的大厅径直走入自己的房间，第二次锁好房间门。

桑克瑞德被他这一连串沉静而冷淡的动作弄得发憷，凭他对于里昂热的了解，精灵正为什么事生着气。

“说吧，找我有什……”

“我们的冒险者说，在伊修加德的演习之后找不到你。”于里昂热的音量很轻，却有种明显的不悦，“他问了雅·修特拉、可露儿、阿尔菲诺大人和塔塔露小姐。你不接通讯珠的联络，也不在伊修加德的任何一个地方。”精灵深吸一口气，“他到沙之家来找了我。”

桑克瑞德别开视线，脚跟在地板上划来划去：“他一定告诉你伊修加德在军事演习中胜利了。他表现得很好……喂、喂，于里昂热？！”

他大声抗议起来，因为精灵将他推到了床上，用力压着他的双肩。

“为什么不告诉我？”

“告诉你什么？”

见他到了这个地步还充楞，于里昂热抽手握成拳在桑克瑞德腹部摁了一下，后者立即皱起眉头，喉咙没憋住而滚出一声痛吟。

精灵抿着嘴，解开了他的外衣，露出在演习中被独眼巨人打中留下的青紫痕迹。

“……啊呀……”桑克瑞德捂住额头，“那个家伙……”

“不告诉其他人，让冒险者隐瞒，自己在那里喝酒，然后——你不告诉我。”

现在桑克瑞德能看清于里昂热护目镜后的双眼了，这双眼睛流露出的疼痛和他刚从龙堡参天高地跟着冒险者回到沙之家后，于里昂热看到他左眼时一般样。他就怕这个，所以他躲了过来，谁的联络都不敢接。

——可你躲得开吗？

——你可以走，可以逃。你可以回到你的同伴之间，继续扮演你们的丑角，欺骗自己这么做就真的能拯救世界。

——然而你最终还是要回到这一边。那些所谓的同伴临死之前，最后见到的将是你的脸。

桑克瑞德惊恐退开，但黑色的淤泥缠住了他的手脚。于里昂热站在那些不祥的物体中间，抬起来的脸孔上分明戴着无影诡异的面具。尖锐的手指伸向他，撕开被帝国兵在他身上留下的刀伤，将暗之水晶塞进血肉。

“不……”他吃力地直起身，“于里昂热——”

——“是我。”

精灵从上方俯视他，微微蹙着眉，手上端着两个茶杯。

“于、于里昂热。”桑克瑞德的肘部支着半身，过了好几秒才认出眼前的没戴护目镜、只穿着黑色底衫的精灵。一股裹挟着撒沟厉沙漠干燥粗粝味道的风从门外刮进来，提醒他当前自身所在。“几点了……”

“离天亮尚有两小时。”于里昂热将一个杯子递给他，在床边坐下，“梦见什么事了吗？”

桑克瑞德揉了揉自己的头发，掀开被子找衣服穿上。

“嗯……梦见你了。”

“看起来是个噩梦。”

“你在的梦不可能是噩梦。”

桑克瑞德含笑揽过他的头交换一个吻，然后喝掉了那杯茶。跟梦境可怕结尾相反的真实是——他被于里昂热从第七天堂拖回石之家后，给好好地“责备”了一回，其过程不可言说。

不过，会梦见无影并非毫无由头。那一天晚上他再次感觉到了无影的气息。翻云覆雨间他也有过疑惑，毕竟他对无影的感知比除了超越之力所有者以外的其他人都要敏锐。

幸好这一切都结束了。于里昂热仍是那个于里昂热，跟桑克瑞德不一样地保持着自我，未被蛊惑。每当桑克瑞德忙完外面的事务天南地北地回到沙之家，于里昂热仍在那儿，看着就让他觉得无比安宁。有时候他们就像现在这样，搭档着出外对潜在的蛮神威胁进行调查，接着就近找个可以住的地方，头碰头地研究那些采集来的数据直到深夜。

“说起来，你该不会一直没睡觉吧？”

于里昂热捧着茶杯翻阅资料的动作稍稍停了停。

“仅仅……比你早十几分钟醒来。”他慢慢地回答，“勤劳的人采摘的茶叶，还有晨露，难得尝试，就去要了一点。”

桑克瑞德腹诽了一句他啥都没尝到，而后在束起眼罩时问：“你出去的时候也是这个样子吗？没戴护目镜就出去？”

“……噗。”

“别笑！”

“请放心。我还是记得很清楚的——你睁眼的时间。在返回以后，就摘下了。”

桑克瑞德对精灵那种尽在掌握从容不迫的态度很是懊恼，感觉老也抓不到他的把柄，心底却有个声音嘿嘿嘿地高兴着，好像太阳提前升起，将梦境的阴影一扫而光。他绷不住脸上的表情，转而去折腾他外衣上繁复的搭扣。

“实不相瞒，我同样也做了个梦。”

桑克瑞德望向于里昂热，后者的声线带有种说不上来的情绪波动。

“是晨曦。”于里昂热交叉着手指垫着下巴，床头灯火给他的鬓发映上淡橙色，“暗夜压制鱼肚白，凶兽徘徊，大地吞吐灾害……”

“你在回忆第七灵灾，抑或预言第八灵灾？”

“……而朝阳如期而至。”

桑克瑞德不解：“‘拂晓’的意思？”

于里昂热没去解答他的疑问，反而向桑克瑞德探出手——一瞬间桑克瑞德以为他要展开一个拥抱，但精灵仅是越过他身侧，替他扎起脑后散乱的长发。桑克瑞德还来不及产生出失望的下一秒，那精灵冷不丁在他耳畔落下一吻，呼吸吹拂着他的发丝。

“你……我从很久以前就想问了，你这都跟谁学的！”桑克瑞德差点没从床上蹦起来。上回在石之家也是这样，仿佛他桑克瑞德因为乌尔达哈事件与于里昂热分别一段时间后，往时挑逗姑娘的手段全转移给了这个原本稳重的精灵。请原谅我啊，穆恩布瑞达，桑克瑞德向已逝的同伴祈祷，我对天发誓，真没教过他这些行为啊。

于里昂热若无其事戴好他的护目镜，套好坎肩后抚平。

“有的人……能够拯救生命。”精灵忽略了他的抗议，“有的人……只需转过头，他还在身侧，便是救赎。”

桑克瑞德安静下来。你在说你自己之于我啊，他想。

路易索瓦给了他拥有全新生活的机会；敏菲利亚是他在末世中的希望。

至于这个人……

他在于里昂热的护目镜上看到自己倒映进去的微笑。

“于里昂热，趁着没事，我们去看日出吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“准备好了吗？”

于里昂热对自己说，重重地吸了一口气，开始进行术式的读写。

魔纹闪着光在书页上转动，亮光逐渐增强而转动的速度愈来愈快。正当于里昂热笃定这一次要成功时，魔纹突然炸开了。以太的碎屑零落开来，还未触及地面便消散无踪。

于里昂热沮丧地合上书，他快要数不清这是第几次失败了。他想向穆恩布瑞达求助，因为穆恩布瑞达在以太学方面的悟性比他高很多——但穆恩布瑞达的战斗课程选了斧术，从上个周末起就跟着同样选修了这门课的同学一块到专门的营地去训练了。临走前她还死死拉着精灵男孩不放，反复表达于里昂热不修斧术无法与她一道参加训练她是多么遗憾，而于里昂热不适合斧术她又多么庆幸。

当时在场的所有学生都在为这个场面偷笑，让于里昂热十分尴尬。可眼下他很是想念穆恩布瑞达，毕竟能和他说上话、共同沉浸在学海之中的同龄人屈指可数——或者说只有这一位。

精灵感到眼睛酸涩，他搓搓眼角，将《秘术与以太超流理论·初级》放回桌上，走到书架前上下扫视着其他书籍。

这是养父留给他的屋子。养父生前是位学者——学术家，而非早已绝迹上百年的“学者”——免不了专门开辟一个书房，部分藏书甚至比迦巴勒图书馆的还要珍贵。老人常常在晴朗的午后把椅子拉到窗边，斟着红茶，让于里昂热诵读一些拗口的诗文，然后严厉地纠正他的发音和朗读节拍。

偶尔，萨雷安的贤人会来这个小屋拜访老人。于里昂热认得其中的某几位，例如穆恩布瑞达提到过的路易索瓦——他特意没告诉女孩，以免女孩更加不开心——路易索瓦和他的养父交谈后，养父沉思着翻动的那本古籍就放在书架的最高处，特意不给于里昂热拿到。

那本书叫《梅萨亚的预言》。

——过早接触太深奥的东西，会毁灭你自身。

老人告诫过于里昂热，所以男孩听话地没有去碰那本书，哪怕那本预言正挥着小爪子召唤和诱惑着他。

——每当你想这么做的时候，仔细考虑清楚，你是否已经做好准备去迎接它所赐予你的使命。

“还没有，先生。”于里昂热答道。

空荡荡的房子里无人回应他。

挫折满溢的日子很难熬。于里昂热检验过许多次算式，却总也找不到失败的根源，好像知识之神终于离他远去，并在他追赶的道路上放下一块大石。

他在魔纹飘散的碎光里狠狠揉了一把眼睛，带上了点抠掉眼球的力道。这个闷热欲雨的午后所有的心力都随着魔纹一并毁掉，他再无心阅读别的什么，又无处可去，一时烦躁而不知如何是好。等他回过神来，手上的书已被叠得乱七八糟——常用的基础以太学课本和课外的选读历史书目错杂在一块，《利姆萨·罗敏萨热门情诗50首精选》也刺眼地扎在一摞论文选集顶上，险些把那些纸堆压塌。

于里昂热对着那本情诗集发起愁来……他错过了这本于他而言很不起眼的书的归还时限。

烦躁归烦躁，这种低级错误还是不该犯的。

图书管理员比于里昂热还要不耐烦，显然天气影响了长期闷在封闭空间中的许多人：“你自己拿去放，我很忙。诗歌文学东区，倒数第二排随便找个什么地方塞——这种杂书亏你读得下。”

精灵沉默地循着管理员的指引踱到对应区域。随便塞绝不是他的作风，所以他对照着诗选的编号，一格格寻找正确的位置，不知不觉间脖子仰起的角度越来越大，直到他确认自己的身高完全够不着。

是不是所有事情都在与他作对？于里昂热眯着眼，打算搬个工具来垫脚。

“你在找梯子，对么？”

一张淘气的脸在他面前倒挂下来，白色的头发随着这匪夷所思的行为落成一道帘子，刮擦着精灵的鼻尖。

于里昂热后退一步，恰好撞在对方的怀里。

“噢喔，别慌。书给我吧。”桑克瑞德站直身体，捋了一把头发后取走精灵手里的书，将挂在另一边肩膀上的木梯架好，动作利落地爬到顶上后又滑下来。

“谢谢你。”于里昂热礼貌地说。

“小事，我欠你人情呢。”桑克瑞德的语气欢快，让室内呆板凝滞的空气都流动起来，“这边就像你说的那样，大多是些在学术上不入流的书籍，没什么学生会过来，我大老远就看见你了。”

“不入流……”精灵咀嚼着这个词，一个十数天前的场景浮上脑海，“这么说来——”

“没错，历史东区就在旁边。我之前告诉过你，我一直在这个区域。”

于里昂热僵住了。他完全忘记了桑克瑞德的嘱托。

“我……”

“先不说这个。”

桑克瑞德伏低了些，与精灵的视线保持平行。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

“眼睛？”

“你没感觉到吗？”少年吃惊了一秒，而后拉着于里昂热的手臂，“过来。”

他引着于里昂热走到位于两个书区交界的大桌旁，指了张椅子示意坐下，自己在旁边翻找起来。

“别碰桌上的植物。”在于里昂热一一数着桌面上那些封面和小型标本、对其中一束开着紫红色花朵的植物产生兴趣时，桑克瑞德从他的随身物件里掏出一把刀，“那是长春花，有毒。你看不出来吗？你们上半学期的课程里肯定教过。”

“我……认得。”于里昂热努力让视线变得清楚点，现在他也发现自己的眼睛有问题了。

“看不清楚，是吧。”桑克瑞德把小刀伸到他面前，就着台灯照出于里昂热的双眼，“这样看得清吗？”

这么近的距离下，于里昂热才从刀刃的倒映中看见自己眼睛里密集的血丝。

“……你最近是不是……”桑克瑞德的声音听上去很担心，“长时间盯着以太或者是魔纹？”

于里昂热还有点发懵，点点头。

“我刚来萨雷安学习以太知识的时候也有过这么几天，教官说是因为我的基础太差没适应。照理来讲你的底子比我好，不该这样才对……”

于里昂热低声承认他这些天一刻不停地试验自己的算式。

桑克瑞德苦笑着评价：“你太拼命了。”

“会造成后遗症吗？”

“休息几天，暂时别弄那个算式——哎，我记得我有……”

少年背过身钻到桌子底下。于里昂热的视线跟着他停在桌底几个包裹上。

“……嗯，还在还在。”桑克瑞德爬出来，将一个什么东西擦擦干净，交到于里昂热手中。

金属冰凉地摩擦着发出叮当声，是一副护目镜。

“这是我在离开利姆萨·罗敏萨之前，用我自己挣来的钱买的。”

“……”

“别这样，我可是好好打过工的！光偷偷抢抢不够养活自己啊。”

“……”

“咳咳，反正……我可能很久很久都回不到那里了，就去买了一副当纪念品。你要是还继续钻研魔纹和以太学的话，暂且用它挡一挡……哎哎，不是这么戴的哦。”

那副护目镜穿过于里昂热的脑袋，直溜溜滑到了脖子上。桑克瑞德笑了几声，给于里昂热固定好镜片的位置，调整系带的活扣。

“那边不少水手海盗都用护目镜，虽说这个充其量只是外形比较像，跟他们那种不能比……”

“它对你来说代表了家乡的意义……尤其珍贵，给我真的合适么。”

于里昂热的视线隔上一层树脂色，台灯的光线不那么刺眼，晕着桑克瑞德的轮廓都松软起来。

“你收着，我欠你人情啊。”

联想起之前被忽略的交代，于里昂热摇摇头，打算摘掉：“我……忘了你拜托的事情。”

“收着！”桑克瑞德制止他，稍稍抬高了音量，“我知道你忘了，但我也有错。我不怪你。”

他在桌边跺着脚，迟疑了一会，接着说：“这段时间，只要我有空都跟着你。”

“跟着……”

“就是，跟踪。除了你把自己关在那个杂物间里或者确认你回到家只是一个人看书以外……对不起。其实我不应该让你搅合进来的，这种事还是我自己去处理才好。”

于里昂热听着他的声音越来越低。精灵男孩觉得，如果他再不说点什么，这少年就要融化成白色的软泥怪摊在地上了。思来想去，于里昂热不太理解桑克瑞德的羞愧所在，因为即便少年真的在跟踪他，对他的日常生活也没造成什么影响。

养父说“身正不怕影子歪”，加上桑克瑞德于他而言尚属陌生，能告知他真相反而更令他意外。

“你也不必……太过责备自己。你的技能，用在了自己认为对的地方。而我连如何去使用，都还迷茫不已……”

“我想你大概需要一个契机——教官是这么告诉我的——为啥你还站着？坐吧坐吧，让你的眼睛休息下。”

精灵靠近了那张宽大的木桌，随手拿起一本册子——《艾欧泽亚草木通识·龙堡篇》，底下是系列的其他篇目——“我原以为你与我们的课程是不一样的。”

“确实不太一样。除了教官教授的内容以外主修博物学。以太知识、历史和神话、诗文都还在补。”桑克瑞德将桌面的物品推散开，自己在上面躺下伸展着四肢。“我以前什么都没有学过。一开始，导师给我的目标是先追上你们的进度，现在我完成这个目标了。”他自豪地说，“可以帮导师一些忙了。”

“导师……？”

“啊，你可能听说过他的名字，叫路易索瓦。”

“大名贯耳。我的一位朋友，很羡慕你是他的学生。”

“这件事已经这么出名了吗？——我也觉得很幸运。”桑克瑞德将手举到眼前，手心手背地翻着，灯光在他脸上罩下一个五指影子，“他给我的机会是我其他伙伴这一生都得不到的。没有他，估计我哪个冬天也死在风雪里了吧。”

“因为这样，你想帮他的忙？”

“是不是很不可思议？我说过的，我是个盗贼……你见过真的盗贼吗？在利姆萨·罗姆萨，比盗贼更凶的是海盗。我给你看他们的船，嘿——这里，《新大陆见闻》里有一些图——”

于里昂热跟着他的思路跑到了那片被桅杆和船帆覆盖的天空下，海鸥的双翅带出翱翔的轨迹，喙前起伏水手鼓桨的呼号，尾后摇荡海战未落的硝烟。上层甲板的俾斯麦鸡蛋三明治配咖啡，和数不尽的、来自海内外的奇珍异货，甚至锻铁匠人时不时抛弃在外造型却莫名有意思的失败品也能拿到国际市场去贩卖。那个城市蒙受大海的惠赐，长年累月承受波涛拍打的石壁光滑而温蕴着浅蓝，不同的种族呼吸着同样带有咸味的空气，言辞形成风俗似的都有种海盗的不羁。

桑克瑞德能从数十本书中准确提取出相关的页面佐证他的描述，以至于于里昂热在这期间完全忘记他们原本聊的是关于恩师、相遇和努力帮忙的话题。他追随着少年的手指去浏览一张张记录，在橙色的视线里，想象和勾勒出艾欧泽亚的蔚蓝之星。

直到一声闷雷打断了桑克瑞德，他们一同向窗外望去，大雨早已湿透了萨雷安的土地。

“真糟糕……忘了时间。”少年再次钻到桌下，“不过我猜到今天要下雨，提前做了准备。”

他亮出两块用油纸包好的玉米松饼，而后是放在盒子里的拉诺西亚吐司和甘蓝卷。

“屯集区的厨师们可真厉害，有了这些，我们可以在这里呆上一整天。”桑克瑞德促狭地挤挤眼睛，递给精灵一块松饼，“你放心，我记着上次的事情，吃东西的时候绝对不看书——下次我请你喝五海杂烩汤，那是我家乡的特色菜，亏得这里的厨师能做出来啊！”

于里昂热则思考着这个少年还能从包里掏出什么别的东西来。手中的松饼一口咬下去，他也觉得自己饿了，平常大多是穆恩布瑞达来找他吃饭，或者他看书太晚，回家用些三明治简单应付，至于餐馆里其他风味的菜肴他向来是不去在意的。而这样直接在图书馆里吃着松饼伴着雨声还是头一次。

桑克瑞德看上去比借到那本情诗集还要高兴，不过他似乎还顾忌着于里昂热的想法，刻意让食物离书堆远了点——坐到了窗台上。

“你在那儿，请留心被雨水淋湿。”于里昂热估算着雨点的方向，出声提醒。

“没事没事，这边景色好。路易索瓦老师说过，艾欧泽亚各地的风景有很大的差别，能看就多看看。”

“你也……很崇敬那位大师。”

“对。”

桑克瑞德侧着脸，透过茫茫的雨幕远眺。

“吃的也好，景色也好。我只是个毛贼的时候，无法认识到这些有多美好——仅有苟且活着，抑或像垃圾一样死掉两种选择。我的同伴……他们是后一种。”

于里昂热的咀嚼慢了下来。

“遇到老师那时，我差点被教官扭断手送进监狱。我觉得那无所谓……其实监狱里面和外面的世界对我来讲没什么太大差别。”

“有差别。自由可贵。”

“能不能保住自己的命都成问题，自由么……太远啦。”

“……抱歉。”于里昂热低声说。他幸运地没有经历过那种生活，因而难以感受到桑克瑞德的辛苦。

“你道什么歉呀？快把那个甘蓝卷吃掉。”

“……”

“——所以我很感谢路易索瓦老师。只要有一点可能我都会尽我全力去帮他。”

精灵开始理解，桑克瑞德在他们寥寥三次见面里，就像蝼蛄一夜之间长成星码龙虾般的变化速度原因何在了。

这个最初向他露出刀刃、在穆恩布瑞达口中乐于讨女孩欢心的少年，比他于里昂热更早地找到了那个奋发和努力的出口。

“何其贵重……这份逐日之心。”

“小小的报恩罢了，真正达到‘帮忙’的地步，还差得远吧。当然，我也很感谢你。”少年忽然冲着于里昂热补上一句。

“呃？”

“谢谢你愿意听我说。”

于里昂热发现那副护目镜完美地掩住了在面对对方道出心声时自己不好意思的情绪。但少年很快又要求他吃掉多出来的甘蓝卷，让这场对话回到轻松闲聊的氛围中。

他们讨论起关于十二神在民间流传的不同说法，以及被历史洪流击碎的文明。

途中桑克瑞德想起于里昂热在诗韵方面的特长，自己曾打算跟于里昂热请教的问题。

“你读过么，梅萨亚的预言诗？”

于里昂热听到这个名字，神情黯淡了一下。

“碍于能力局限，我还没能翻阅它……仅是听说过而已。”

桑克瑞德没有嘲笑他。“以你的能力一定很快就要读到了。那时我们再讨论它吧。”

他们转向博物学的领域，互相交换起在各自阅览的书中所见过的生物趣闻。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

桑克瑞德不止一次后悔自己给了于里昂热那副护目镜。

和桑克瑞德向来开朗不同，于里昂热总是宁和的，就跟他常年不离手的资料和书籍那样，充满了知识，却深沉不语。即便开口说话，言辞也拘谨难懂，弄得许多拂晓的普通成员都很难与他对上话，觉得他是个高深莫测的人。

他们从没见过于里昂热护目镜后的样子。有些成员肖想过，但兴趣的热度很快就如风吹拂，跟冒险旅程中潜在的财富和机会相比微小得不值一顾。

他刚加入救世诗盟那会儿，在调查十二神资料的过程中，一些成员间就流传着“护目镜的精灵根本只是个研究狂热分子”之类的话。现在也是如此——中立性很强的研究者，在某种意义上代表着随时离开他们的可能性。

“我想过一些事。”

拥有超越之力的黑魔法师说道，脑袋顶在石壁上防止兜帽被阿巴拉提亚高空的风吹跑。

“在于里昂热从艾里迪布斯那一边回来以后阿莉塞跟我谈过，她一度为于里昂热的选择感到迷茫。可是我对此并不觉得惊讶。”

由于天气的缘故，放眼四周，浮岛浸泡在清浅的翠绿中，本就以圣地命名的沃仙曦染更为美丽神秘。

他们为了获取近期袭击云顶营地的巨大黑影的情报而在这里蹲守了两天。一开始只是恰好在云海的桑克瑞德接到艾默里克的协查请托，但很快于里昂热和蛇心就相继向他发去信息，说是云海的种种迹象表明瓦努族企图再次召唤俾斯麦——于是光之战士就跟着到了云海，带着一位桑克瑞德不熟悉的女性冒险者。

这黑魔法师到达时，桑克瑞德就看出他有话要问自己。

多半是关于于里昂热的事。不爱开玩笑的黑魔法师是从来不向桑克瑞德请教如何与女性相处的。

“——你不感到惊讶。”桑克瑞德瞥了一眼被黑魔法师支开的另一位队员。拂晓内部对于里昂热的情况压得很牢，仅他们几位核心成员知道，他也不担心那个陌生的女孩会听到，“你指的是阿莉塞？”

“我指的是于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德没遮住的右眼睁大了些。

“你想跟我谈这件事很久了吧。”

“……我没怀疑你或者他的意思。毕竟……是你们先接受了他。”

见外的措辞让桑克瑞德沉下了肩膀：“听起来，你把自己归在拂晓以外了？”

“我真的是‘拂晓’的成员吗，桑克瑞德。”黑魔法师冷冷地反问他，“两次了，先生，已经两次了。第一次是你，第二次是他。每一次都有足够的理由让所有人冰释前嫌，张开双臂说欢迎回家。”

那语气像野兽的利爪撕破喉咙，让桑克瑞德答不上来。可就那一下，他心里忽然很安静——他在等着这一刻，他们的光之战士和正常人一样对他和于里昂热有心无心的伤害道出了不满斥责，而不是默默地摇头以示包容。很多时候他的确不需要太多原谅，比如他得知由于被无影凭依使得拂晓血盟的许多成员牺牲，还有塔塔露、敏菲利亚和于里昂热——想到这他就感到刻骨寒冷——被帝国兵抓走。相比“没关系，这不是你的错”，也许有那么个人骂他几句，批评他懦弱无能，他都会好受很多。

还有他的于里昂热·奥居雷——是不是也怀着同样的想法？是不是也害怕过万一——万一那天与暗之战士的决战真的出了无可挽回的差错？冒险者要崇高到什么地步，才能仍旧宽容这一切？

——原来这个青年还有着人类的心。

桑克瑞德注意到远处的冒险者正担忧地看着他们。

“不要吵架啊。”那个弓箭手用口型说。黑魔法师也发现了，报以微笑。

“我的语气不好。”光之战士犹豫了几秒，走到浮岛边缘俯视着下方磨磨唧唧的温杜们，满腹心事。

“该道歉的是我。当然，我也没什么资格说这话就是了。”

“我倒不是怪你们……啊，有那么一点儿吧。有时候，你们这些萨雷安来的贤人周围的气氛是旁人，包括我，都融入不了的。敏菲利亚她给予了我极大的期许，我也为身为拂晓血盟的成员而骄傲，可我还是感到自己对于你们始终像个外人。”

桑克瑞德望着他终究抵挡不住云海灵风而掀开的帽子，圆滚滚的后脑勺跟他们在乌尔达哈初次相见时并无两样。

“于里昂热联系我，拜托我来帮你忙的时候，我还顾虑他引导大家和暗之战士合流的事，才发现我其实一点都不了解他——我不明白，为什么你们就能做得到？做一个极为艰难痛苦的选择，或者毫无保留地接受对方的选择？”

桑克瑞德再一次后悔少年时送给于里昂热那副护目镜。精灵习惯了把所有的感情都藏在镜片下和书本里，现在光之战士看不透他，无法完全体会他在整个过程中所承受的彷徨。

“第一个问题，你的答案肯定很清楚。至于第二个……”桑克瑞德踟蹰了下，他解释不了多少，基于他和黑魔法师在某个人际关系上完全不同的立场，“也许因为‘长年累月’吧。”

“不是因为你喜欢他吗？”

男人哑然失笑，果然逃不掉呀。

“不要介意，我不是说你包庇他什么的。”

“……”

“比之于里昂热，我对你的认识程度还要多一些——我这么讲有没有很自大？”黑魔法师示意桑克瑞德不必紧张，“你知道吗，在无影拉哈布雷亚摘下面具后，我曾经很失望，但敏菲利亚通过调查发现你其实是被附身的。接着是帕帕力莫跟我分析了一些你的过去……他们出于‘相信桑克瑞德为人’的角度去努力，希望我拯救你。”

桑克瑞德点点头，他能想象得到。没有敏菲利亚等人的信任，他早就与帝国南方堡一起灰飞烟灭了。

“桑克瑞德……‘喜欢’是一种什么感情？”

“唔？你喜欢那边的小姑娘？”

“……不小了，她和我同岁哦。”

“拉拉菲尔族真是个难以辨别年龄的种族啊。”

“你和于里昂热的情况好像也没差吧。”

他们相视一笑，不愉快的气氛随灵风而去。

“说‘喜欢’她……我还不确定。我分不清同伴和喜欢的对象。她遇到危险我会拼上性命去救，我也会谅解她选择的理由，安慰她什么的……可我仔细一想，这都是同伴之间该做的……你们也是这样吧。”黑魔法师一脸的困惑。

“你会拼了命去拯救世界。”桑克瑞德轻轻说，这道题比搭讪一位女性难多了，“拼了命去谅解所有人。”

“世界和所有人……也包括她在内呀。”

“如果你失去了她，还会这样吗？”

“那是我的责任，我当然要坚持。”

桑克瑞德挠挠下巴，犹豫着下一句话。他接受了失去敏菲利亚的世界并发誓守护它，可有那么一个人成为了这个世界的底线。

“我想……我不能为你的感情做出评价,你得自己去摸索。”最后他对黑魔法师说，“伴侣的感情和同伴的感情所赋予你的责任，是不一样的。”

弓箭手跑了过来，通知他们瓦努族的一支温杜那麻义小队正往白鲸头冠潜行，预计准备趁着灵风天气视线不佳的机会有所行动。

“我想我们该跟上去。你们谈完了吗？”弓箭手礼貌地问，武器已经握在手中。桑克瑞德留心观察了下她持武器的姿态，很快明白为什么光之战士挑选她做了队友。

“让你久等，已经谈得差不多了。桑克瑞德，麻烦你跟蛇心和于里昂热通报一声，我们先赶过去。”

黑魔法师清点好装备跟药品道具，同弓箭手交流稍后的战略。桑克瑞德听到光之战士特意强调敌人大多由他这位前任剑术师来吸引注意力、一定要保护好他们的背后防线，不由得暗自感慨他把这黑魔法师引入沙之家至今经历过太多，仿佛时光眨眼一瞬，小小的、头顶还冒着傻气像棵刚出土小豆芽的咒术师陡然拔高成为顶破圣茉夏娜植物园顶棚的参天大树。

好多年前于里昂热亦有过类似评价。回忆起来，不论是他抑或于里昂热，都是这么成长的。

而于里昂热比他蜕变得更快更多。

桑克瑞德在黑魔法师领着弓箭手出发之前开口叫了冒险者的名字，“找个机会把你的想法和于里昂热说了吧。”

黑魔法师停下脚步，歪着头。

“真的好吗？有你们在，我就……”

“你有这权力。”桑克瑞德在语气里加入了严厉，“我们忽视了你的想法，你也该主动一点。”

弓箭手站在他们俩中间左看右看，明智地打算先走开，却被黑魔法师拉住了手。桑克瑞德注视着这几个动作，尊重他的判断而没有避讳地说下去。

“无论如何，于里昂热都不是个托着大家毫不保留地相信他，就心安理得消费着这份信任的人。”

“我以为你早就批评过他了。”

“是的。但我批评的方式和你绝对不一样。”

“真过分啊，桑克瑞德！”黑魔法师半真半假地生气叫着，“那我可以——打他吗？像你揍了埃马内兰那样。”

“嘿，不行。”

“真小气啊！”

黑魔法师承诺着一定会跟于里昂热谈谈，便继续按原计划和弓箭手一同去追赶瓦努族的小队。桑克瑞德落后他们一段距离，边走边接起通讯珠。

“——是么，战斗请务必当心，能接近云神水晶的温杜那麻义，多为族内的精英。”

“我会的。……于里昂热。”

“什么事？”

“你还在……沙之家里么？”

“我在的。如你需要，我到伊修加德等你……”

“不必。你在沙之家就好。”

桑克瑞德伸出手，风从指间流淌过去，仿佛真如“灵风”其名带有魔力，使他能透过以太传递来声音触摸到于里昂热的脸。

同黑魔法师的对谈惊醒了他——他如此相信精灵，抚慰精灵的痛苦亦如此理所当然，因而他略过了于里昂热可能也需要得到其他人深入的理解，尽管这个过程会带给于里昂热多一份苦涩，总好过拂晓血盟仅剩的几位核心成员挖下愈来愈深的隔阂。

“发生了什么……你似乎有点不安。”

“不，我就想自私几分钟。”

桑克瑞德将通讯珠按得严实些。

“不会有事的，只是场简单的战斗。让我听一会你的声音……于里昂热。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

放浪神踩着轻盈的步伐，换上了夏季的凉装。雨水开始肆无忌惮地向世人展示自己的存在，使得沙利亚克河的水线飞涨，工匠们为加固堤坝焦头烂额。

于里昂热·奥居雷将羽毛笔在墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，流畅地写下一串长长笔记，杂物间窗外闹得正欢的暴雨于他毫无影响。他手边放了一整本路易索瓦关于以太运用、魔纹解读和古语学研究的论文，全是桑克瑞德带过来给他参考用的。除了古语研究，其他的论文都由相对通俗易懂的语句写就，恰好达到于里昂热能够轻松理解理论难点的程度。

『——我给老师写了信，他认为你大可试试回过头从基础的部分重新巩固，说不定能加深对中高阶课程的认识。』

桑克瑞德还特意给古语学的论文打了标识。

『至于这些有助于你钻研古星历诗文和传说，比其他的论文要难很多。我参照你平常阅读的书目做了一点随笔……要是你有疑问或者发现有错，就记下来我们一起讨论。』

于里昂热扶正护目镜，将以太学类的论文和笔记本叠在一起。他逐渐明白穆恩布瑞达为何对路易索瓦那么推崇了。除了延展初级与中级以太学以外，论文还充分解读了艾欧泽亚许多地区的以太流动特征以及运用方式变化，这在于里昂热早先使用的书本里十分少有，即使有也比较片面，甚至属于对百年前的以太流动特征追溯，和近时代的现状有所差距。其中有一篇提及了利敏萨·罗敏萨的秘术应用的文章，落款的日期近得不到半年……于里昂热大胆地推想，路易索瓦便是在撰写这篇文章期间遇到了桑克瑞德。

他看了看外头天空的颜色，立刻放弃在持续喷洒着雨水的乌云里寻找时间流逝的痕迹。

“现在是下午四点半。”

窗台上冒出个白色的带着水迹的脑袋。

于里昂热居然对桑克瑞德这种古怪的登场方式丝毫不感到惊惧，让出给他落地的空间。但桑克瑞德只是维持着攀在窗台上的状态，举起一个小包：“雨太大了，我身上都是水。这个你拿去——是三明治。我本来打算……”

“请进来吧。”于里昂热拉了他一把，“雨势惊人，你又往何处去？”

“‘哪怕明月沉沦永不再升，行星坠落恍如火雨，黑夜似蛟缠绕，前行的人啊，不要沉睡。心向正东，迎接第一缕曙光。’”

“——《末世伤痕见闻》卷首语。”

“你也看过啊。”

桑克瑞德趴着窗沿打了个喷嚏，发尖上的水随之震落，扑簌簌地滴入木板。

“抱歉我先走了，这雨太大……”

但于里昂热已将一杯热饮放到了窗台上，拆开三明治后等在那儿，直到桑克瑞德服气地摇着头，叨念“真的不怕我弄脏地板和书吗”爬进屋里。

往后的一星期，每到下雨，于里昂热都会特地留着一些热茶或者牛奶，以防桑克瑞德一身水地跑进杂物间。不过有好几次，他在与少年比对和完善古语学笔记之余注意到对方常常停下来盯着灯火出神，虽然他的到来会给杂物间添上饮料和食物的馨香，但他看上去总在烦忧着什么。

有几次于里昂热开口想问的瞬间，桑克瑞德就马上挤挤眼睛，继续他们被中断的讨论。少年不愿透露，于里昂热也不打算追问——与桑克瑞德接触这段时间，他感到少年很擅长隐藏心事。如果他不愿说，即便自己问了大概也得不到具体的答案。最关键的是，于里昂热想，自己并非那个能给他分忧的对象。

偶尔他会撞见桑克瑞德进出于屯集区偏僻的小巷，神情警惕而行色匆忙，于里昂热戴着护目镜都不会认错对方腰间刀鞘的反光，侧脸严正得令他怀疑自己是不是结交了个危险的人物。但很快少年就会携五花八门的点心造访他的杂物间，在于里昂热为此清腾出的一个专备下午茶、跟书籍不沾边的范围里聊着对诗文和历史的不同见解。

穆恩布瑞达自集训营写来的信送达于里昂热手中的那晚，雨水下累似地减缓了些，转为滴答粘稠的小水点。于里昂热读完穆恩布瑞达的信后——“棒极了于里昂热，等我学会这些技能，我就能保护你不被欺负”——发现桑克瑞德还没到，而时间已过去很久。他估摸着少年今天不会来了，便关好杂物间，带着路易索瓦的《利敏萨·罗敏萨秘术与艾欧泽亚以太学应用分析》离开图书馆。

夜幕里腾着水汽，于里昂热将论文藏在衣服里小跑，鞋底踩着石板路发出潮湿的啪嗒声响。整个治学区早已没有人在外头闲逛，迦巴勒图书馆彻夜明亮的灯光给他剪下孤单而模糊的影子，几只鸟兽不知在哪里咕咕鸣叫，在雨声中格外怪异。

“以太是每个生物存在之根本，流转于大地，在各个地区形成独特的结构……”精灵男孩背诵起论文，“……以海之都的秘术为例，在精密计算的基础上，发展出……”

“——需要大量的以太，阿拉米格的俘虏刚好可以派上用场。”

于里昂热止住脚步，如果他是猫魅族，此刻他的耳朵一定是竖起来的。他顺着窃语声源，躲在巷角的阴影下。

说话的是两个男人，无视猛烈的雨水站在毫无遮蔽的墙角边，兜帽严严实实罩着头，在昏暗的光线里形如鬼魅。于里昂热不敢冒着被发现的危险伸头去看，只得屏住呼吸听着。

“按照他们的步调，这个月内就能攻下那座城。”

“比预想中的晚了一个多月，你再不来，我这边就要压不住了。”

“怎么回事？”

“上面截留的情报漏出去了，现在有个小鬼一直盯着我。”

他们在说的莫非是桑克瑞德……于里昂热想道。他可没见过第二个能“盯着人的小鬼”，这些人想必就是桑克瑞德在追查的对象吧？

“为什么不杀掉，不过是个小孩而已。”

“那个人说杀掉的话会引起路易索瓦的注意。不管怎样，你到这里就好办了。”

“呸，优柔寡断。那个人到哪里去了？我得跟他谈谈。”

“据说上面在折腾那什么，梅萨亚的预言诗……”

于里昂热正思索着要如何联络桑克瑞德，听到这个词，全身不由得一阵战栗，恍若一道被世人视为凶兆的彗星割破和平的生活，惊扰老人与婴孩的梦境。他下意识捂住嘴，却没料到威胁已笼罩了他，抬起头时，两个戴兜帽的男人就站在他面前。

“怎么搞的，又是小孩？”

于里昂热看不清他们的脸，但他很清楚对方绝不是友好地要给他送糖吃。

“这个家伙就不用留了，赶紧做掉干净。”其中一个阴冷地说，抬手就扣住了于里昂热的头顶，试图摘去他的护目镜。精灵男孩挣扎起来，却被那人一拳打中肚子，疼得他眼冒金星弓起身，被对方提起来像一块破布似的扔到一边。

“妈的，越不顺越来事——”那人啐了一口，甩了甩被于里昂热在挣扎间挠伤的手背，掏出刀子，张牙舞爪地向于里昂热挥了下来。

于里昂热·奥居雷，饱览群书，关于生命交替的诗歌可倒背如流，却未曾预想过自己的死亡。时间在刀子捅进身体的那一刻停止走动，所有的气力全被抽去，就像换了个完全不认识的躯壳，从脸上绵绵不绝的液体，再到嘴巴里腥咸的味道都那么陌生。他的视线蒙上了黑雾，人影杂乱得如同倒塌的书架一般，耳中除了雨点的淅淅沥沥再也听不见别的声音。

可就在下一秒，那些轻柔的、小精灵似的低语集结着化作巨大轰鸣，悲惨得不像这个世界该有的。噢，对了。于里昂热点点头，他到了另一个世界，这里失去了十二神的眷顾，触目皆是废墟、尸体和落不尽的火焰，即使这一秒尚存一口气，过不久也将永远合上双眼。所学习的知识在此作废，所崇拜的信仰在此坍颓，拼尽全力要去拯救的人或事最终也将共同被某样东西彻底摧毁。

于里昂热扬起头，比鲜血还红的月亮俯视他，被烈火团团包围。

他感到自己出乎意料地平静。当他朝那轮燃烧着的红月降落的方向，手中正拿着一直没能触摸的古书。他望望红月，手指滑过古书粗糙的封面，在一股万事皆休的绝望下，打开了扉页。

他看到书页上印着养父的面容。那张在记忆里逐渐褪色泛黄的面容张口问道：

——你是否已经做好准备去迎接它所赐予你的使命？

于里昂热后退一步，预言书跌落在地，刹那间烧成灰烬。

月亮随着纸灰，完全堕进大地。人类根本不可能承受这般热浪的侵蚀，他像周围每一个哭嚎着祈祷来世的人一样，闭上眼迎接着准备一同化为尘泥。也许这个世界就这样完了，又也许过上千百年，新生的人类会在混杂着他血肉骨头的泥土中，挖出一副还没被烧完的护目镜。

但有谁抱住了他，喊他的名字。

“——于里昂热！”

精灵重新睁开眼。

“……”

他盯着白色的天花板。白色的，不是树脂黄。

于里昂热立刻明白自己还活着，肚子疼得很。没有火焰，没有月亮，也没有无可挽回的死亡。

空气里满是熟悉的雨后清新，他忍着腹痛侧过视线，脖子因为躺得太久而嘎吱发酸，阳光扎得他不得不眯起眼去辨认背对着窗户的身影。

“Th……”

发不完全的音节让少年动了动，于里昂热仿佛看到有结块的灰尘从他身上抖落。

“醒了啊。”

白发的少年走到床边，撩开被子看了下于里昂热的伤口后又轻轻地盖了回去。

“我到得晚了，刚好看到他们对你下手。”桑克瑞德顿了顿，他咽下什么别的话，只继续说，“这里是精制区的医疗所。”

他的刘海耷拉在眼前，遮住了活泼的琥珀色。

于里昂热昏沉地瞧着他，连眨眼都觉得吃力，更勿论回答。桑克瑞德显然明白这一点，倒了点水将杯子凑到精灵嘴边给他润润嘴唇和喉咙。

精灵想问问他后来发生了什么事，有没有抓到那两个人……可少年只是面无表情地站着，一点都没有要解释的意思。房间里的沉默使于里昂热以为自己还在一个不同的世界里，明明桑克瑞德可以用很多不同的话题把这儿变得像是在踏青。

桑克瑞德隔着刘海注视着他，那层发丝成了一道屏障。最后少年摇了摇头，转过身去。

“我叫医生来。”

他无声地将自己和于里昂热关在门的两端。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

“桑克瑞德，我补好啦。还有飞空艇票。”

“喔喔，辛苦了。”

桑克瑞德接过塔塔露交给他的外套，赞叹了一句：“你的手艺越来越厉害了。”

小姑娘颇为高兴地跑开了。

“……你要回沙之家吧。”雅·修特拉的瞳孔如同白玉，目光一直停留在桑克瑞德身上，“我刚才说的你都记下来了？”

“都记好了，你放心。”

“怎么看都没法放心啊。”

“拜托，雅·修特拉——”

“……”

桑克瑞德无奈地笑了笑：“不能用魔法确实很不方便，但战斗不止一条路可走。我不就是从剑士或者魔法师……”

“我要说的不是这个。”猫魅族没好气地打断他，“也不是说频繁使用飞空艇的费用问题，不要搪塞我。”

“拂晓之中，谁敢搪塞雅·修特拉？——放心吧。”

男人又说了一次。

“我不会让他再犯同样的错误了。”

“你在避重就轻。”

“于里昂热就不重要了吗？”

“不。”

雅·修特拉用力戳着他刚刚愈合的肩膀。那里在与云神俾斯麦的战斗里留下了个不深不浅的擦伤，虽然微不足道，却让修特拉非常不高兴。

“你要是再这样，我就叫他把你锁起来，所有跟无影相关的线索一条都不给你们，让我和瑟拉斯来解决。”

“你明知道这不可能，无影的调查一直由我和于里昂热负责。”

“收敛一点，桑克瑞德。”雅·修特拉厉声说，“现在我们的信息太少，你不能轻举妄动。”

“那就等到信息足够，能确定点什么了再告诉他。”

雅·修特拉看上去想用幻杖揍这个人类，或者读个旋风把他卷到天花板上让他清醒——但通讯珠的响声打断了他们。

“……这样，我马上就去。”她切了来自蛇心的联络，最后瞪了一眼桑克瑞德，“我拿那些数据给蛇心，在我们得出结论之前你不要乱来。”

“我不会的。”

桑克瑞德等雅·修特拉传送离开，拍了拍自己的脸，揉出一个什么也没有的笑容。

回到萨纳兰时日头已经西沉。沙之家中人影稀少，仅剩的两兄弟正打算前往黑衣森林。他们跟桑克瑞德简短地行礼，就一路推搡打闹着走出了沙之家。

于里昂热不在惯常的角落里……也不在房间中。没有、没有——这整个沙之家没留下任何他的气息。桑克瑞德环视着大厅，尝试唤了一声。

“于里昂热？”

回音敲在墙壁上，只有食果花鼠从厨台底下冒出个鼻尖。

他立刻挂上通讯珠，心中祈祷着运气不要太差。

“……于里昂热才走不到一个钟头。”通讯珠对面，蛇心平静地回答。

“他……没跟雅·修特拉撞见吧？”

“没有。”

“打扰了。”

“等一等，桑克瑞德。”

“嗯？”

对面沉默了几秒。

“……不，没什么。”

桑克瑞德估算了一下，如果于里昂热从海之都乘船，那到达沙之家还有一点时间。他随手翻了翻于里昂热桌上散乱的纸张，熄掉台灯，走进自己的小房间，一件一件脱掉装备和衣物，任凭刀具和金属扣带磕碰着地板，只留下一块指甲大小的水晶碎片托在手心。

在与俾斯麦的战斗中，他们发现了一个黑色面具的低阶无影。光之战士迅速打倒了对方，并抢在那个无影的水晶完全碎裂之前夺下了这块碎片。他把这块碎片交给了桑克瑞德，托他和雅·修特拉做进一步调查。

沙漠地区夜晚的凉意在他身上抖起一层鸡皮疙瘩，桑克瑞德想了想，转身走到浴室里扭开淋浴器。

热水迎头洒向全身，带走连日来战斗和跋涉后遍体的尘埃，却带不走重重疑云。暗之水晶的碎片还在他掌中，虽已力量消散，那种非人的冰冷仍挥之不去。光是看着，哪怕这本属于一个低阶无影，“无影”的存在给他带去的种种黑暗记忆就能一再刺伤他。拉哈布雷亚已被消灭，他们却不知道还有多少个无影在对艾欧泽亚虎视眈眈。那个白袍艾里迪布斯——于里昂热“背叛”而毁了他利用暗之战士所实施的计划，白袍会善罢甘休吗？

桑克瑞德不敢往下想，一时止不住地撑上墙壁，望着自己映在墙面上的倒影，以及左眼——从茫茫以太之流，到参天高地的无边森林，找不到方向，也看不到人烟。他现在可以笑着跟雅·修特拉说没有传送魔法他能借助飞空艇，可那时他走不出那片森林，得不到一星半点关于敏菲利亚、雅·修特拉、伊达和帕帕力莫的消息；于里昂热呢？于里昂热是否接到了他在进入密道前发过去的警告？是否安好？桑克瑞德不怕难以生存，他怕重要的人并不清楚他仍在生存。他发过誓，跟于里昂热做过约定，不再让对方体会一次“失去”的痛苦——可他食言了，再一次。

所以当他归来，于里昂热却“选择”了无影。光之战士可能不会理解，而桑克瑞德能够想象精灵在毫无支援和商量对象的情况下做出的这个孤独的决定，但他也原谅不了自己。

那么漫长的日子，于里昂热是怎么独自熬过来的？如何一步一步筹划，同时忍耐信仰的拷问和阿莉塞的不信任……桑克瑞德试图同步那样的心情，但很快就缩起身体。

敏菲利亚也好，于里昂热也好……任何一个同伴，乃至最重要的存在，他都没能守护到。

哗啦啦的水流突然嘈杂得不行，他抬起手关掉龙头，扯过一块浴巾围在腰间。

“桑克瑞德……”

于里昂热的声音在浴室悠然响起，将桑克瑞德的注意力拉开。

“啊。”

“你好像洗了很久……我就来看看。哪里不舒服吗？”

“不。”

桑克瑞德挺直腰，回过头面向精灵释出个爽朗的笑容。精灵看起来已经回到屋里有一段时间了，只穿了一件长衣。桑克瑞德绕开他，假意收拾衣服而趁机把暗之水晶的碎片收进口袋，同时注意到于里昂热已帮他叠好了散乱的装备和衣裤，炉火和水壶各司其职，将整个房间烘得十分温暖。

“云海那边……”于里昂热跟在后面，开口问。

“小事情。”桑克瑞德望着精灵，招了招手，“于里昂热，过来。”

然后他在精灵应声靠过来时拉住对方的领子吻了下去。精灵给他惊了一下，不知该压进这个吻还是推开他，但桑克瑞德不给于里昂热反应的空闲，手指抚着精灵的耳尖，松开他的腰带，引着他在床边坐下。

“桑克瑞德，你……”

“嘘。”

他将手伸向于里昂热的下身，跪在对方的两腿间，握住精灵的阴茎，毫不犹豫地含进嘴里舔弄起来。

“等、等一下——”

可桑克瑞德不给他机会反对，舌头灵活地绕着龟头转了一圈后轻轻一吸，得到的是于里昂热原本想拉开反而手指在他湿淋淋的发间收紧的力度，和挺立起来的硬度。他颇有成就感地笑笑，吐出阴茎贴着自己脸侧蹭了蹭，接着顺着上面纹路一点点舔舐下去的同时托起囊袋亲了下，当于里昂热的喘息声变得粗重，他用嘴便将那胀大的硬挺整个包裹住。精灵的气息一瞬间充满口腔，前端滴出的液体和口中的津液混在一起溢出嘴角，他微微偏过头，吸吮着那些水迹。

精灵的呼吸似乎快要停止了，不自觉地泄出点低吟。桑克瑞德按着对方有点发抖的腿，从他胯间抬起视线，正好对上于里昂热的护目镜。精灵满脸通红，死死咬着自己的嘴唇，一副很不好意思的样子。实际上桑克瑞德或者于里昂热都不是第一次为对方口交，可相较之下桑克瑞德对他做这种事时，精灵总是更加容易害羞的那一个，让男人觉得……挺有趣。于是桑克瑞德更为卖力地吞吐，试图让精灵放开一些——渐渐地变成于里昂热扣着他的后脑抽插，性器深深地顶进喉间，在桑克瑞德收缩着喉咙的时候射了出来。

桑克瑞德挑起眉，直视精灵由于光线原因而从护目镜后透出来的一边眼睛，咕地用力咽下那些浊液，手还扶着于里昂热略微疲软下去的器官，伸出舌尖舔净，笑容不羁而带有胜利的意味。

精灵的眼神刹那间蒙上了一层欲望的阴云，抱起桑克瑞德滚进床褥，扯掉他腰上的浴巾。

“每次……你想得到主动权，必是有什么心事。”于里昂热伏下身，亲上桑克瑞德的脖颈，“摆出那种样子，以为我看不出来……但你的眼睛会出卖你啊，桑克瑞德……”

桑克瑞德张口正要说些什么，精灵在他早已肿胀的分身上揉了一把，使他要讲的话退落成一声呜咽。细密的亲吻顺着身体的线条下移，锁骨和乳头周围皆被印上齿痕，当于里昂热灼热的呼吸喷在他腹部，舌尖滑过腹肌的纹理时，桑克瑞德忍不住颤抖起来，捧住精灵的脸让其回到与自己平行的视线范围里。

“我——”

在害怕啊。远则怕这个世界真的有一天会毁灭，抑或在天平之上他不得不打破那道底线，近则怕于里昂热表面上像是释怀，实际心中还在自责与罪恶感中徘徊。不论结局走向哪一边他都宁可自己先行死去，可他又不能这么做，因为他还害怕第三次去打破誓言。

暗之水晶的碎片就在旁边，它也许是无影的监视之眼，也许只是没有意义的碎屑。桑克瑞德永远不敢轻视这些东西，他很清楚无影不会做任何对他们来说无意义的事。

男人欲言又止地望着于里昂热，目光里的担忧和顾虑各自交错。

炉火里的木柴炸出轻响。

“——想听听你的声音。想……”桑克瑞德吞下一口苦涩的唾液，“要你。”

于里昂热默然摘下护目镜，褪去长衣，露出略显精瘦的身躯，与桑克瑞德额头相碰着轻柔地叩开后者的牙关，交换着深吻同时手指揉捏起桑克瑞德的臀瓣，分开他的腿探入一个指节，一点点按压拓张。

“唔、唔唔——”

随着埋进身体中的手指增加，桑克瑞德难耐地扭动着，但很快被精灵制住，手臂被按在头侧。

“放松……”于里昂热用稍有嘶哑的嗓音低语，嘴唇扫过每一个能让人类抽着气发颤的敏感带。他熟悉这具身体如同熟悉每一本预言书，像在书页上画出重点般给那些位置留下红痕。

当粗挺的阴茎最终填满身体时桑克瑞德扬起头暴露出颈部的线条，所有弱点无一遗漏地展现在精灵面前，由着于里昂热吮吻他的喉结，抬起他的腰部，在尝试性地动了两次后，仿佛连一贯以冷静自持著称的精灵也按捺不了欲望似地快速顶弄起来。

快感一下子冲上头顶，惶恐间桑克瑞德想要抓住理智的尾巴，挣脱于里昂热将手臂塞在嘴里，却立即被掰开重新固定。“没关系……喊出来。”精灵的话语像是劝诱又隐隐有着坚定。

桑克瑞德瞪大迷蒙的双眼，努力看清于里昂热瞳孔中自己的倒影，有着和他在浴室里相同又不同的狼狈。

“……”

“我在这里。”

精灵在桑克瑞德的默许中架起他的腿，猛地碾入最深处那一处。桑克瑞德不由得发出餍足和渴求交杂的哽咽，欲求催促着他将双腿分得更开，迎合精灵的动作以图彻底而完全地感受对方的存在。没能得到抚慰的性器前端伴着抽插的节奏滴落体液将腰腹沾湿一片，精灵注意到了这点，却不急于去处理，而用空闲的手沾上那些体液，沿着桑克瑞德的胸膛一路涂抹，带着苦腥味搅弄起他的舌头，迫使他制不住地嘴角流下水迹。

“……于里……昂……”

即使想要念出精灵的名字求得些微自我，但思维已然被后方的顶撞与前方敏感带被掌握同时带来的强烈刺激击溃，连声音都沙哑得难以辨认。不知何时起桑克瑞德闭上了眼睛，交合而起的黏腻水声充斥着所剩无几的感知，精灵顺着抽送套弄起他的阴茎时人类被情欲所俘虏而不住摇头，口中却呻吟着断断续续乞求更多。

他感到于里昂热滚烫的体温覆上自己，便摸索到对方脸上与自己相同的刺青亲吻过去。精灵停顿了一下，而后再次勃动起来，这一回比先前还要剧烈，毫不留情地撞击着能换取桑克瑞德激颤和失控的地方。

“啊、啊啊……那里……”受到侵略的肠壁一阵绞紧，欢愉如蛇噬咬似地攀上全身，使得桑克瑞德吐露出不成句的词语，“再、更……”

不用等他说出更快之类的话，于里昂热以行动回应了他。快感的波涛汹涌着撞翻了桑克瑞德的神智，男人用没被压住的手臂缠上精灵的背脊，挺起胸膛与之贴紧，从上到下不愿放过一点缝隙。

高潮降临的那刻于里昂热的嘴唇掠过了桑克瑞德的耳廓和眼睑，最后停在一个缠吻里。桑克瑞德缓慢地睁开眼，被一片淡金色的光辉带走了仅剩的一丝气力。

他感受着于里昂热抚摸自己还没干透又被汗湿的额发的动作，几乎能辨认出精灵手上常年书写磨出的薄茧。将自己交给情事后的疲倦和困意之前，桑克瑞德对自己重复了一次那个誓言。

绝不会——再让黑暗，污染这寸金辉。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

于里昂热在医疗所里休养的日子里，桑克瑞德都“没有”来看望过他——亦或者说，是避免正面看到他。男孩只能凭借每天睡醒后被更换的书和小点心判断少年到过病房，这让男孩很是困惑，搞不清楚桑克瑞德究竟在躲什么。

穆恩布瑞达不知道于里昂热遇到了危险，来信告诉他自己过不久就能结束集训回到他身边。于里昂热根据医生的嘱托和并不严重的伤情恢复速度计算了下，大约等穆恩布瑞达回到萨雷安，自己已经完全康复了。于里昂热没有什么朋友或者谈得来的同学，白天除了医生护士外，病房里都平静得缺乏生气，精灵就用桑克瑞德趁夜带来的书打发时间，恰好赶上落下的课程进度。

生活的一切似乎很快就可以回到正轨上，就连“桑克瑞德极少出现”这种事对于里昂热来讲也……原本不就是这样吗？

临出院前一个午后，一位陌生男人敲开了于里昂热的病房门。

“初次见面，我叫瓦雷。”

于里昂热看见他脖子上有刺青——是萨雷安的贤人。他歪过头回忆了下，突然记起这个人就是桑克瑞德的教官。

“您……好。”

贤人瓦雷在他病床前坐下，双手手指交叉着放在膝盖上。这是个高地男人，看起来年纪不算大，眼角却有了点皱纹，于里昂热稍稍侧过目光，还能瞧见对方后腰上挂着刀。但本应处在精干壮年期、也显得很有能力的贤人，坐在那儿像个正在老化的木雕。

“不用紧张。我是专职……嗯，情报工作的贤人。你恢复得怎么样？”

“已经好得差不多了，十分感谢您的关心。”

“那么……请容我问你几个问题。”贤人的语气从亲切转变成了严肃，“那天晚上，你看清那两个人的脸了吗？”

于里昂热干脆地摇摇头。

“夜色太暗，情况也极为突然……请原谅。”

“他们为什么对你动手？”

“我想……因为他们认为我听到了不该听的。”

“比如？”

精灵望着贤人，那天晚上的场面自脑海中一闪而过。贤人的目光带有一种比桑克瑞德老练的刺探和冷酷，让于里昂热感觉自己不管说不说实话，都会有一样的结果。

可他又想起一句话。

——包括朋友和家人。任何人。

他下意识地回答：“那晚……雨声太大，而我只是恰巧经过……”

瓦雷眯细了双目，拉近了他俩的距离。就这么一秒，于里昂热能感到从男人身上传来的压迫感，和想要摘下他护目镜的意图。于里昂热努力克制住自己，没有退缩。仔细说来，他也道不清为何会选择隐瞒，只是下意识觉着他不该再忘记桑克瑞德提醒过的话。

过了会儿，贤人退了回去。

“对你的遭遇，我很遗憾。”贤人说，“你和桑克瑞德是朋友吗？”

这个问题难倒了于里昂热。他和桑克瑞德是朋友吗？他或许能坦诚跟穆恩布瑞达是朋友，可桑克瑞德与穆恩布瑞达不同，也不像穆恩布瑞达那样什么事都跟自己说，不管自己听不听。

“我觉得桑克瑞德是拿你当朋友的。”

“……”

贤人收起他方才的气压，换上一副长者的和善面孔，把一叠破损的论文往于里昂热面前推了推。于里昂热心疼地看着那些被刀口贯穿的纸页，血迹在上头干结成块，文字都已难以辨认。

“桑克瑞德是利姆萨·罗敏萨来的孩子，虽然从小流浪，但离开故乡这么远，孤独是必然的。在刚来这里的时候，他最宝贝的就是路易索瓦大师留给他看的论文。”贤人笑了笑，“你大概也听说了，他对女孩子很有一套……但他没向任何女孩借出过这些。”

精灵接过那一叠死去的纸，指尖无力地抠着上面的血块。

“这一份……是路易索瓦大师在海都研究以太时写的。我想你应该猜得到——”

“那位大师遇到了桑克瑞德……”

“没错。桑克瑞德很喜欢这篇论文，尽管他要花很长时间去读懂。我想他能借给你，就说明他当你是朋友了。”贤人站起身，拍了拍外套，“我教了他这么久，有的事他就算不说我还是看得出来的。他能交到一个朋友，我为他高兴。”

“……谢谢您。”

“那么，我就先走了。你好好……”

“请容我耽误您一句话的时间。”

于里昂热突兀地打断了贤人的话语。

“我有件事想问问。”

“嗯？”

“那天晚上……那两个人，后来……”

贤人瓦雷皱起眉头，似乎不太愿意说。但犹豫了下后，还是开口答道：“死了。”

“……”

“那两个人，都被桑克瑞德杀掉了。”

第二天来迎接于里昂热出院的人居然是穆恩布瑞达。

“你竟不告诉我——！！”

女孩大叫大嚷地扑过来，抓着他的肩膀前后摇晃。

“难道我不是你的好朋友吗！你被人欺负成这样！快让我看看你伤在哪……”

见穆恩布瑞达要剥自己的外套，于里昂热吓得连退三步紧贴墙根。

“你怎么戴着护目镜？眼睛也受伤了吗？”

“不不，眼睛很好。”于里昂热挡住女孩的手，“伤口都愈合了，我很好，谢谢你。”

“你吓坏了，是不是？”穆恩布瑞达怜悯地看着他，“我听同学说了，大半夜的……果然没有我在你身边是不行的啊。”

“并非你所想象的那么凶险，有人救了我……”

“可你从一开始就不该遇到危险！”

穆恩布瑞达高声这么强调的时候，于里昂热发觉有个影子倏地在病房门外闪过。他心里一凉，赶忙追出去。

“桑克瑞德？”

但走廊上根本没见那个少年的踪影，这让精灵失落地垂下肩。他确定自己没看错，但桑克瑞德跑起来和智蛙一样快。

“你交到了新朋友吗？那个桑克瑞德？”

穆恩布瑞达在他身后问，她发现了路易索瓦的论文有点兴奋，不过立刻意识到这不是自己所能带给精灵的。

“我……希望我交到了。但……”于里昂热迷惑地问道，“穆恩布瑞达，出于什么理由，你会躲着我？”

穆恩布瑞达比他更加迷惑：“你是我最好的朋友，我怎会躲着你呢？”

“朋友就是……不会互相躲着吗？”

“哇……我差点忘了，我们的于里昂热在交朋友方面毫无经验，还笨拙得很呐。”穆恩布瑞达爽朗地笑开了，“正因为有话能直接说，有心事能直接倾诉，这就叫朋友啊！我不开心的时候，不也是你陪着我嘛？”在于里昂热看来，穆恩布瑞达简直和窗外的雨后太阳无二般闪闪发光，“你遇到麻烦时，朋友就会马上赶来帮你。比如当我学习上遇到困难的话，我就会第一时间找到你喔！”

……好像有哪个细节不对，于里昂热想。但他肯定了其中的一点。

“他的确赶来了。”

“那我要向他致谢。”

穆恩布瑞达为精灵收好住院时阅览过的书和论文，语气变得肃穆。

“他救了我最重要的朋友。”

“可……他这么多天，都不曾在我面前出现。即便是我想向他道谢，也对话无门……”

“这没关系，只要他还在萨雷安，总能碰到他的。况且——路易索瓦大师回来了，于里昂热！我的导师答应我带我们去拜访一次。既然桑克瑞德也是路易索瓦大师的学生，你一定可以在那儿见到他的。”

非要描述的话，大概不论谁都会为路易索瓦慈父般的眼神动容吧。

于里昂热仰着头，不仅仅因为他个子不高。站到路易索瓦面前时，他不由自主就这么做了。

对于“知识”的存在格外敏感的于里昂热，只一眼就为路易索瓦身周散发出的睿智气质所折服，比他自己根据文章走笔风格揣度出的形象还要具体而高大。

“我见过你，孩子。你的父亲还好吗？”

于里昂热有些惊讶，摇了摇头。

“……真是让人遗憾的消息……”

最初在养父家中与这位长者偶遇时，于里昂热还没有如此直观的体验。那会儿在他前面，尚有一堵叫做养父的高墙。而今他亲身与路易索瓦对上了话，直视了他的双眼，才真切地体会到很多东西。

“这些是从前我向你父亲借来的。”路易索瓦在桌上摆下三本古籍，“你大概看过。”

“是的，先生。”

“说说看，这三本书给你留下了什么？”

“瓶中之星溶于瓶中，瓶中之水溢于瓶中。”于里昂热点着左边的蓝色封面，“关于七天七狱的传说，是残片。”

“黄色的呢？”

“黑门窦开，沙厄逆来。是土之灵灾的记述。”

“红色。”

“千火万墟，魂归众神寝台……对不起，这一部分我没能在其他书目里找到凭据……”

“因为这是伪作。”

路易索瓦拍了拍红色封皮的书：“这本书中的诗由作者捏造，一度在学术领域引起混乱。你找不到对应的历史凭据实属正常，但这也暴露了你在钻研中存在的缺陷。”

“请您指导！”穆恩布瑞达抢在于里昂热作答之前插话道。路易索瓦并未对她的嗓门感到不快，而是慈和地微笑着。

他好像不论对谁都像在对自己的孩子。于里昂热为长者的包容所感染，放松了身体。

“看得出来，你们是很好的朋友……桑克瑞德也曾写信给我，希望我给你一些建议。说真的这有点强人所难，”路易索瓦笑得眼角的皱纹都压细了，“毕竟我不曾了解过你，权且凭经验给些不痛不痒的建议，不要见怪。”

“……已经……受益颇多……”

“你的缺点在于缺少融会贯通。诚然，你的基础很扎实——受教于那样的家庭——”路易索瓦挑选着措辞，“你所学的知识，是否得到很好的利用？”

“利用……是指……”

“举个简单的例子，第六灵灾……你必然读过了相关的资料，而萨雷安的历史与第六灵灾的深层关系，以及长久来多数萨雷安人所采取的‘观察历史’态度的原因……”

于里昂热惭愧地低下了头。他的反应似乎在路易索瓦的意料之中。

“桑克瑞德说过你的眼睛在过量的以太照射下受到了损伤而不自知，这也是你忽略理论运用的体现。”

穆恩布瑞达捂住了嘴：“你的眼睛？”

“已经复原了。”精灵连忙安慰她。

年长的精灵拍拍于里昂热的头顶，手掌略微粗糙而温暖。

“知识不被使用的话，不过是一种死物罢了。我想，你需要思考，学到知识以后应如何去使用……或者说，在获得知识的同时，要负起多少相对的责任。届时，潜藏在书本中的沙利亚克，定将回应你的呼唤。”

“——很抱歉打扰你们。”

客厅的门口走进了一位拉拉菲尔族男性……外表看上去也就比于里昂热他们大不了多少。

“瓦雷和桑克瑞德来了。”

“让他们过来吧，帕帕力莫。”

路易索瓦把三本书叠整齐放在于里昂热手里，挤挤眼睛：“才刚回来不到两天，他们就接二连三地来拜访，我这把老骨头啊……还是跟你们聊天更有意思，令我怀念起自己莽莽撞撞的小时候。”

于里昂热没怎么听进去老人的感叹，注意力全被桑克瑞德的名字抓走了。他握紧手指站了起来：“先生……我能耽误点您的时间吗？”

“怎么？”

“我希望能单独跟桑克瑞德谈谈。”

“……啊啊。”

路易索瓦望着他，恍然大悟。

“前些天在事件中受害的，就是你啊。那你确实该与他谈谈……那个孩子正烦恼着呢。”

于里昂热用最快的速度听完和记住老者的话语，拔腿跑出了客厅。他已经听见桑克瑞德接近客厅后又折返的声音了，那脚步慌忙到忘记隐藏自己。

他冲进走廊，立即找到了少年的背影并追了过去，甚至没空和不解地盯着他俩的贤人瓦雷行礼。平日于里昂热运动不多，想追上桑克瑞德其实异常吃力，但于里昂热认为如果这次他追不上，那以后都别再想追上了。穆恩布瑞达和自己的谢意也不再能传达给他了。

“喂，不要在走廊里乱跑！”

一句责备盖过了两人交杂的脚步声，伴随着雷光啪地甩在桑克瑞德身上。那力量虽然微弱不足以伤人，却足够让少年摔倒在地。

帕帕力莫不满地瞪着他们，尤其是对桑克瑞德。

“你们俩干什么呢！没看到我就在前面吗？要是撞上了怎么办啊！说你呢桑克瑞德！”

“帕、帕帕力莫……”

桑克瑞德喘着气，在地毯上翻了个身。他显然跑累了，亦或者额外的思绪同时消耗了他的体力。于里昂热借此机会赶到他跟前，上气不接下气的模样不亚于少年。

“对不起……我只是……”

“真是的，都不省心。”帕帕力莫嘟嘟囔囔着丢下他俩走开，不过不像是真的在生气，这令于里昂热安心了点，“老欺负我矮……”

等帕帕力莫走远，于里昂热才平复了呼吸，转向桑克瑞德，向他伸出手想拉他起来。

“别碰我。”

少年扭开脸，眼睛瞟着地毯。

“……”

于里昂热不知怎么办才好，手僵在半空。

“……是我太不小心……”

他选择先道歉，使得桑克瑞德的脸色更加阴郁。

“对，都是你的错！”

“……”

“我早就告诉过你，我是个盗贼，盗贼是很危险的，你怎么不离我远点？大半夜撞见奇怪的人的时候怎么不知道跑？”

“……”

少年梗了一口气在喉咙里，闭了闭眼。

“我早就告诉过你的吧……”他用手肘挡住自己的眼睛，但于里昂热听出他在抑制着声音里的哭腔和他不太明白得了的悔恨，“我……是我把你卷进来……你差点就死了啊，于里昂热……”

精灵觉得自己该说些什么。按常理来讲，他本该责备桑克瑞德——住院时精灵不是没考虑过这种想法——怪他疏忽、自不量力，还只是个孩子的年龄就参与到危险的工作中而不去享受新生活的乐趣，并把本就无关的旁人带入危机。

可桑克瑞德同样是在一个孩子的年纪，为了救自己而动手剥夺了人命。

于里昂热掂量不出，这两边哪个更沉重一些。他也没时间去掂量，脑中的想法脱口而出，孤注一掷。

“可你救了我，桑克瑞德。”

“那根本无所谓，你本来就不该受伤——”

“你救了我。”于里昂热坚持道，“穆恩布瑞达是我的朋友，她不了解情况而替我不平，可我了解。你也是我的朋友——”他从没讲话这么快，为此他深吸了口气，生怕少年嘭地一声钻进地里，“——所以你来了，跟他们拼了命。你的教官并未细说那样的过程，而我能猜得到。”

桑克瑞德的手肘移开了些，底下显露出的神情犹如被人灌了杯毒药。

“你是笨蛋？”他努力像两人刚认识时那样摆出威胁的姿态，不顾眼角仍湿润，咧着白生生的牙齿，“你一定是笨蛋，不然怎会想跟杀过人的家伙做朋友？醒醒吧。”

少年一跃而起，瞄准走廊尽头的出口卯足了力准备再次逃跑。但于里昂热用更快的速度举起了他的魔导书，于是桑克瑞德又一次被刚好能绊倒他的魔法抛在地上。

“我不懂杀人后的感觉。”于里昂热走近他，魔导书被紧紧捏在手中，他搜刮着脑海中的诗句来形容，结果不得不换上最平常的词语，“它一定比我失败的召唤还要难受无数倍。”

“……那是我活该。”

“你不会因此而变成一个可怕的人，我相信你。”

“……笨蛋。”

“穆恩布瑞达托我告诉你，她十分感谢你的救助。”

“……白痴……”

“无论如何，结识你这个朋友，我并未后悔。”

桑克瑞德终于正视了于里昂热的双眼，泪水沿着脸颊淌进地毯的毛线里。

“傻瓜。”

贤人瓦雷和路易索瓦交换了个欣慰的眼神。

“孩子之间的事，就让孩子们去解决好了。”路易索瓦挥挥手，示意帕帕力莫拉上靠着门框意欲一步五十码跳进走廊给桑克瑞德一拳头的穆恩布瑞达坐过来。

“……旁的事我就不说了。”贤人瓦雷趁穆恩布瑞达不注意，比出某些情报需要在外人面前保密的手势，“关于您让那孩子去乌尔达哈的建议，他向我做了答复，我在这里回报给您吧。”

“嗯……在那边不太稳定的情况下，我自己都有点拿不准是否合适。假如他不愿意，暂且搁置也无妨。”

“他的想法不如您的长远，不过结果是是一样的。他说……他要在这里直到事件完全了结，拒绝了您的建议。”

“他认为事件仍未结束吗？”路易索瓦喝茶的动作停下了。

瓦雷与他有着相同的疑问。

“他也没给我具体的线索。您觉得呢？”

“即便我不赞成议会的决定，对他们的计划仍抱有期许。”年长的精灵叹出苦闷和无奈的气，“就这么办吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

食果花鼠被脚下的人体一动吓了一跳，爪里的坚果直往人脸上掉。

桑克瑞德抽手便接住了那颗坚果。“这可不是正确的叫醒方式啊，搭档。”他把食果花鼠捞进怀中，掀开被子坐起身后才将坚果还给小花鼠，让它到一边去自己乐着。

“它并无恶意。”于里昂热靠着床头，合上书拿起一杯水，用嘴唇试过温度后递给桑克瑞德，“毕竟日头已高，你也该醒了。”

“是你把它放上床的吧。”

桑克瑞德用杯子里恰到好处的水滋润着喉咙，然后接过精灵再自然不过交来的衣服，低头一瞧身上的痕迹，不住发笑。

于里昂热干咳了一声：“清晨的气温仍旧容易令人着凉，请快换上……已经烘干了。”

“别太纵容这小家伙，它可牛气着呢。”

桑克瑞德像是没听见似地，故意磨蹭着还想往被子里爬，却被于里昂热捉住手腕，紧接着是额头上的轻吻。

“……这样，你是否满足？”

“还差一点。”

“加上……”于里昂热错开一些，使桑克瑞德看清放在他身后桌面上的盘子，“奶酪蛋奶酥和碧企鹅蛋卷，如何？”

桑克瑞德闻到了他几分钟前没注意的香味，且不说点心的出炉时间，他能辨认出其中一定加了花鼠最喜欢的坚果——还有于里昂热容许他的伙伴叫醒自己的用意。

“啊啊，过关了。”

桑克瑞德有意无意擦过肩上新伤的位置，那里如今只有一道浅得几不可见的痕迹，便放心地用衣服遮盖住，挂好护肩和皮带。

暗之水晶的碎片仍妥当躺在口袋里。

由于他们的光之战士暂时去做些别的事——“我突然发觉自己很穷，这几天我得想办法赚点钱不然我的法袍都要变成布条了”——而雅·修特拉一口咬定她和可露儿现在根本不用他俩插手什么，这对于精灵和男人来说几乎等同于放假通知。他们在乌尔达哈消磨了一整天，问候过娜娜莫和劳班。灵灾后的复建早已不需要桑克瑞德指导，政变后的沙之都更不用他置喙，他就像看望老朋友一样和劳班搭着肩，听他掰着指头细数娜娜莫陛下擅自微服出巡了多少次，又带来多少让独臂男人乐在其中的麻烦。

即便少了一条臂膀，劳班的可靠和忠诚仍未动摇。他也有些唏嘘地点评着桑克瑞德的左眼：“好巧，你也是左边？”劳班与他切磋着剑术，三把不同尺寸的剑交迸出令旁观者目眩的火花，“会成为死角吧。”

“就凭你来说，不。”

“看来……那之后你所遇见的敌人，实力亦相当出色。”

“光是熊和龙，还有独眼巨人……或许不够。更多的是——”

桑克瑞德将大小双剑交叉着架住劳班的全力一击，他完全可以躲开，但他知道劳班不过想测试他的力量，所以他选择了对方喜欢的接招方式。

“——人。”

“那确实是无以伦比的敌手。”

两人稍稍拉开距离，又再次让武器敲击在一起。

“我们还在追查吉尔伯特的下落，听闻阿拉米格方面有所动作。”

“拂晓也在关注。”桑克瑞德回答，小剑被击飞，但他立即换了一把。

“有什么值得给我的情报吗？”

“铁面人和水晶交易的事，上次已经传递给你了吧？”

“那远远不够……”

劳班第二次将桑克瑞德的短剑打飞，但当他尝试对无铭也这么做时，桑克瑞德用第三把短剑隔了下来。

“……‘守护’所需要的人力和资源都越多越好，你也深有体会吧，贤人？”

他估算着桑克瑞德剩下的机会，攻势更加迅猛。

“当我们拿到新动态时，我会及时知会你的。”桑克瑞德看出了劳班的目的，对方早在他还是个刚转剑术套路的青毛小子时就声名远播，结交后也给过他许多宝贵的战术建议。尽管桑克瑞德的技艺有了长足进步，这个男人还是要他动用全力去应对。

“相对地，我有个简单的条件。”桑克瑞德压低身体，劳班的剑锋自他头顶掠过，带起一股沉重的风，恰好盖过他的话音。

“这可少见，说说看？”

“……一直到我说可以了为止，萨纳兰大地上所有非法的水晶交易案件都要给我信息。假若涉及蛮族和蛮神，第一时间通知我。”

劳班大喝一声，巨剑哐地迎头劈来。但这无非虚张声势，桑克瑞德轻巧地闪开，准备好迎接随后莫测的剑招。

“别把他们的眼光吸引过来啊。”他发挥出相对灵敏的身法，“不能给他听到，否则我也不会特意挑在这里说。”

“你想单打独斗吗。”

“有的事不得不如此，你也该理解的。”

他往斗技场边瞥了一眼，于里昂热恰好同样有些担忧地望过来，在得到桑克瑞德并未落入下风的回应后才转而继续与娜娜莫交谈。

“……我得提醒你……”

“谢了。”

剑风险险划过桑克瑞德的侧腹，让他暗自抹了把冷汗。

“即便伊弗利特重新被召唤，乌尔达哈现有的战力和精英冒险者的队伍也足以对抗。你究竟……”

“我有我的考量，拜托了。”

劳班双目圆睁，第三次弹开桑克瑞德的剑。

“到此为止。”他宣布，观战的恒辉队队员发出哄堂喝彩。

桑克瑞德拾起他的短剑一一收入腰间。“宝刀未折啊，局长。你刚才那一下若真是在战场上，我已经被拦腰斩开了。”

“尽耍滑头。”劳班斥责道，但他眼神里没有怒意，只是淡淡的忧虑，“你的条件我接受，不过你也绝不能拒绝我们的援助。”

桑克瑞德抬头看着这位过去同他合作辅佐乌尔达哈、共同吞下一些永不得见天日之昏暗的男人，深深鞠了一躬。

“……谢了，局长。”

他们婉拒了娜娜莫的晚餐邀请，就近去了流沙屋。桑克瑞德没找流沙屋的老板娘打招呼，在某个时间点之后，与女性搭讪就成了一种不必要的行为。

“同劳班阁下……聊了什么？”

桑克瑞德在埋头点菜间看了精灵一眼，对方敏锐地感觉到了某些东西，定定站在旁边一副等待答案的模样。要搁在平常，桑克瑞德碰到这种眼神只能老实认输，但现在他必须拿出双倍甚至更多的精气神来对付。

“乌尔达哈的局势，阿拉米格。”

他善于打擦边球。

“顺便问候了一下局长的健康。”

流沙屋不提供魔蛇鸟肉丸，桑克瑞德笑着甩甩菜单，听着几个女性食客对他们俩不加掩饰、带有别样意味的赞叹，对精灵挤挤眼睛。他都被希尔达评价为大叔了，女客们大概对相较之下清秀得多的于里昂热更感兴趣。

“不必在意她们，假若你本身并不在意……”于里昂热还没说完，一位大胆的女客就走到他面前询问是否能共桌就餐。

“十分遗憾……我正与这位先生享受来之不易的独处时光。”精灵起身行礼，又坐回原位，“‘涓涓光阴，不过神一眨眼。’”

女客在他俩之间左右一瞧，回了个礼就离开了。

“她们更想请你去。”桑克瑞德说，“满口经纶的精灵最受欢迎了。”

“她们丰厚积淀的话，或许能有一场不错的交谈。然而……这番邀约已经说明了一切。”

“有人乐意约你我也很高兴啊，社交障碍先生。”

“桑克瑞德。”

男人大笑着举起双手。于里昂热只是不乐意去参与，实际上精灵在约会方面的技巧跟他有不同层面上的实力相当，真应邀了，头疼的绝对是桑克瑞德。

夜色浸染艾欧泽亚时他们在海之都的下层甲板散步。

“可惜。”于里昂热忽然发出遗憾的感叹，“再早到半小时，我们还能一探阿斯塔利西亚号的夕阳，那是记载在某种笔录上，充满海贼生活遐想的景色。”

“那下次专门来看看吧。”

桑克瑞德亮出一副镜片，玩笑地往精灵脸上比划。他已经买不到跟于里昂热同样的护目镜了，只是精灵在使用一段时间后会替换掉磨损的镜片，而原配的那一对则好好地收在沙之家的柜子里。

“圆形的，你看。”他指指老板身后的展示台，“透明，戴起来一定很有学术气质，要我说你现在这副搞不好会让人误以为是……”

“意义是不同的，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热不为所动，让防具店的老板不用拿下那对滑稽到不行、实际上还连着一顶尖帽子的圆片儿眼镜。

“我买给你也不行吗？”

“不行。”

精灵迈开步子，桑克瑞德咂咂嘴跟上：“你老是躲在护目镜后面，怎么跟人交流啊。”

“交流需要的是坦诚的心灵。相互紧闭心门……依旧存在堪比两个世界的距离。”

“可你总这样，人家又哪会对你打开心门？”

于里昂热顿了顿脚步，朝桑克瑞德转过脸来。许许多多拧成粗绳乱成野草的思绪到他开口回答的那瞬间都静静回落和归顺。

“你会吗，桑克瑞德？”

“——不仅我吧？拂晓重聚以后，加入队伍的人还会慢慢增加。”

“人言不过寥寥，记忆终究沉入尘烟。我们所求并非一时的理解，虽然它也同样可贵……”

“‘但真银闪烁耀辉，是我所生之存之的世界，安宁无恙，光明永在。’——好了，我有没有背错？”

“还记得是哪本书吗？”于里昂热幽幽地问，神情难得一松。

“我想想……”

但桑克瑞德知道于里昂热并不非要他说出个书名不可，佯装思考引言出处的同时侧着头有意无意地打量着精灵，对方脸上任何细微的变化都不愿放过。

“你还想买点什么？”他取走精灵夹在指间的纸条，对着上面密密麻麻的采购列表挑起眉，“看起来要做新的道具？”

“修补一本破损的魔导书。”

“沙地巨虫的牙、魔界花的卷须、撒沟厉鼠尾草还有青芒头蟹腿在国际市场是买不到的，我带你去。”

“啊啊，有劳。”

于里昂热客套地答道，人却伫立在原地。国际市场的客户在他身旁走走停停，偶尔有招揽客人的商贩向他们投来好奇的一瞥，护目镜片上倒映的人影随着入夜的灯光不断扑闪，而于里昂热的目光始终停留在桑克瑞德身上。

人族明白他还是逃不过那个提问。

「我不明白，为什么你们就能做得到？做一个极为艰难痛苦的选择，或者毫无保留地接受对方的选择？」光之战士语带困惑的话语在他耳畔响起。那天让光之战士产生疑虑的，远不止于里昂热所隐瞒的、同无影的来往。

不介怀吗？于里昂热送走的是敏菲利亚，那个你照看和确保生存、赠与假名和护身的短剑、彼此视同亲人的敏菲利亚，为什么你能接受？

不管冒险者究竟是不是五年前在第七灵灾中失去踪影的那一位——于里昂热之于敏菲利亚，桑克瑞德之于敏菲利亚以及桑克瑞德之于于里昂热的了解，那位光之战士大约都很难感同身受。

“我会的。”桑克瑞德用恰好只有精灵听得见的音量说。

连桑克瑞德都不接受的话。

仅仅留于里昂热独自待在人类情感极难融入的大义之中的话。

不让精灵在旁人看来冷酷至极的行动里重拾人类的心的话。

那许多付出和牺牲都失去了很大一部分意义。

拼上所有去拯救艾欧泽亚的拂晓，怎么能舍弃生而为人的心呢。

“——我会的。”

他又说了一遍，在精灵靠近过来、嘴唇有点颤抖打算讲点什么时一把拉住对方。

“先买东西。”桑克瑞德把紧紧拥住精灵的想法驱赶掉，“再不去，我们就赶不上回沙之家的船了。”

他领着于里昂热前往七贤堂，惊讶地发现那里还有个称得上面熟的猫魅族，对方丝毫不在意当场的其他外人，努着红唇贴上来的同时刻意压低了自己的胸脯，露出富有女性魅力一部分。

桑克瑞德揽住她，错开亲吻：“好久不见……你还是老样子。”

“唔唔，等你等得真苦。”

“你对每一个客人都这么说吧。”

“别的不提，到眼前的才是最特殊的那一个。”她拿起桑克瑞德的手，眯细了眼瞳，“怎么样，这次能满足我什么？”

说完她再次凑近男人吸着气，桑克瑞德不用刻意去看都猜得到于里昂热的表情。

“于里昂热，”他出声叫了下不远处漫不经心挑选着商品的精灵，“先别付钱。”

“是的……我的确‘不会付钱’。”

“他生气啦？真可爱。”猫魅族直起身，嫌弃似的搡了男人一把，“不逗你们了，你身上全是那个精灵的味道。”

桑克瑞德苦笑着问：“那你想要什么？”

“喏。”她指指自己的脸颊，“一个，为我受伤失恋的心灵。”

男人站开恰好一臂距离，在猫魅族的手背上沾下一吻。

“不好意思啊，带着武器靠太近的话，会伤到你。”

“噢呀？那他就不会吗？”

“当然。所以才是他啊。”

猫魅族的笑容一点都不气恼或者懊丧，反而有种满意和淘气的意味。

“采购的单子，给我吧。”

她拿过桑克瑞德递来的纸片，转身走进了货架的后方。

“她能给出的货，品质比前台的好。”桑克瑞德低声向精灵解释，“前提是她看得上客户，并且对方能让她高兴。”

“使人高兴有许多种意义。”

“嗯……各种意义。”

桑克瑞德挠挠头：“我不在这里买东西，不过以前常来跟卡尔瓦兰他们打些交道，知道这个规矩而已。”

男人见于里昂热还是绷着脸，忍不住捏了捏他的下巴。

“说个好玩的。”

“请讲？”

“我跟她母亲睡过。”

于里昂热手一下子抓住了他的袖口。

“——开玩笑啦，她母亲早在她很小的时候就去世了。”

“曾与死亡同眠，是有趣的事吗，桑克瑞德。”

“不。”

于里昂热的目光就跟被孩子打翻的糖果罐一般缤纷窜动，令桑克瑞德再也克制不住，笑得弯下腰去。

“想逗逗你而已。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

阿拉米格的战事还是紧随着萨雷安的雨季湿透了大街小巷，宗匠大工房里一些出身自阿拉米格或者在那边有亲属的工匠与研究员为此忧心忡忡，好几次希望议会能向阿拉米格伸出援手。但他们得到的回答是“阿拉米格的战火源于起义，属于国别的内部事务”，因而部分居民只得向其他组织求助，只盼在凶险的局势中找到一丝亲人平安的消息。

“路易索瓦老师计划过段时间到那边去看看。”帕帕力莫说，手里的纸由于太凌乱而掉落下来，于里昂热替他接住了几张，“——谢谢你——他总觉得最近的情报经不起推敲，但阿拉米格又隔离了外人……”

“那就是说，阿拉米格领土上的损失和幸存者都不清楚吗？”

帕帕力莫看了桑克瑞德一眼：“你开始上道了啊，小鬼。”

桑克瑞德鼓起嘴。

“不仅不清楚，流传出来的情报是真是假都还很难证实。”帕帕力莫继续说，“你的教官现在不在这里，我就另外给你说一声：因为瓦雷能调查的内容你不能参与，那是需要贤人的身份和足够的谍报能力才能触及的。所以你就帮他盯着点人们的口风。”

“前些日子我一直在留意……”桑克瑞德低下头，“直到……上次那件事之后。”

于里昂热看出他不太愿意提起几个星期前的事故。即便他们取得了和解保住了友谊，桑克瑞德心里仍旧存在跨不去的坎。

“不要因为一次失误就停住脚步，更何况那不是你的错。”帕帕力莫“啪”地把纸摞在桌面上，带着与他显得稚嫩的外表相去甚远的成熟教训道，“还把自己当小孩子吗。”

“……是。”

“另外啊，你们是不是快考试了？”

桑克瑞德的表情像也遭人捅了一刀一样。

“考……考试？那不是还有两个月吗？”

于里昂热觉得自己再不说点啥就来不及了：“对于准备考取本国的魔法大学的学生来说，应该是‘仅剩两个月’了，桑克瑞德。”

少年眨巴着眼睛，做出可怜的表情。

“……我……我不考那个。魔法什么的我不擅长……”

“但你不能否认，你现在修学的机构，主要培养的就是未来会去考取魔法大学的学生。”

“……”

他慢吞吞地，仿佛发现自己受骗上当后接受事实的人那般望向于里昂热，而骗了他的人一定是帕帕力莫。

“你也是吗？”

于里昂热实诚地点点头，在这个情况下，精灵认为很有必要尽快让桑克瑞德意识到时间和学业的紧迫性：“我以为你是清楚这一点的。”

桑克瑞德睁大快要鼓出眶外的琥珀色眼睛，站起身比了比自己和于里昂热的个子。

“于里昂热你……你才那么小？”

“知识之门向每一个有准备的人敞开……魔法大学的考录是不限年龄的。”

精灵毫不犹豫地拆掉了桑克瑞德最后一块当做后路的砖石，让少年一下子畏缩回了符合他心智年龄的男孩姿态。

“……考试，难吗？”

帕帕力莫笑出声来，指着少年的鼻尖：“这里的学生有一部分甚至由贤人亲自指导，你觉得会是那种一加一等于几的水平吗？”

“噢……我想我博物学还不赖……”

“你最近有在复习么，桑克瑞德？——喂！”

白发的男孩发挥他最快的步速溜出了莱韦耶勒尔家的客厅，气得帕帕力莫的头发都要竖起来，过了好一会儿，帕帕力莫才指指茶几上的盘子。

“别浪费，吃完剩下的点心，然后你也去学习吧。我还有事要办……下次让我看看你们的笔记。”

于里昂热应了一声，当他把盘中仅剩的一块蛋糕送进口中时，嘴角还沾着奶油与没注意要压下去的笑意。

袭击事件过后，穆恩布瑞达对于里昂热的保护意识提升了至少两个档次，除了两人的课程错开不得不分头学习外，女孩几乎与他形影不离，即便穆恩布瑞达受到来自其他同学的邀请，她也尽可能地婉拒。备考期的来临使他们的日常生活变得忙碌不已，迦巴勒图书馆里的学生也成倍增多，一些书籍只要晚去一步都可能被人无限期借走，因此于里昂热在课后的空闲时光几乎不会离开图书馆，除非必要时前往莱韦耶勒尔宅邸，找帕帕力莫或者路易索瓦请教。

仿佛某种心照不宣，路易索瓦和他的学生们给予了于里昂热无关师生名义的照拂。在闲聊中他还从穆恩布瑞达的话语中得知帕帕力莫从前是魔法大学的优等生，早就得到了贤人的资格。这些优秀的人才认同路易索瓦的一些理念，回绝了北洋本国和殖民都市上层与尖端机构的聘请，自愿汇集在路易索瓦身边，在艾欧泽亚各地发挥着光和热。于里昂热偶尔遇到的几个成员对他这个不善于交际的男孩也不会抱有芥蒂，好像他从小由于不爱说话也不合群导致的没朋友问题在他们眼里完全不是个事儿。

“那当然啦。”穆恩布瑞达对此评价道，“大家怎么会跟只懂得玩乐的小孩那样挑三拣四的？于里昂热这么有天分，他们肯定很喜欢你。”

自己的努力成果多多少少得到肯定，于里昂热本该高兴，可他的召唤术还未成型，路易索瓦之前指出的缺陷也没完全攻克，承受他人的建立在学识能力基础上的赏识为时尚早。他突然想问问桑克瑞德……当进入一个水平比自身高出许多的环境后，桑克瑞德是怎么去适应的。

桑克瑞德到访于里昂热那个小杂物房的时间变得很少了，于里昂热最多只能在路易索瓦家与他擦肩而过，互相交换一个问好的眼神，偶尔是少年对帕帕力莫严格的作业要求的抱怨。更多的时候，桑克瑞德都在殖民都市的大小酒馆饭馆旅社出入，或者在和穆恩布瑞达做斧术训练的校场一角练习双剑。

但只要桑克瑞德进过于里昂热的杂物间，精灵总能马上发觉。

因为屋里多出来的风寡妇或者白蝎标本、干药草和白云母，藏在窗台边的罗兰莓杏仁饼干，整整齐齐码在杂物间正中央生怕精灵看不到的风物志笔记和于里昂热错过没能借到的书。留下来的东西不再像病房中的那样散发出猜疑、逃避和惴惴不安的气息，保存着友好和珍惜的感情，以及忙得互相见不到面的歉意。作为回报，于里昂热询问过帕帕力莫白发少年在萨雷安进修的起始和弱项学科，用信笺写好笔记，赶在桑克瑞德下一次抽空到访时放在他能找得见的地方。

时间突然被堆积成山的背诵条目填塞得满满当当，恍如慌乱的幼童，一下子从人们不离手的书底下蹿出老远，带起一阵旋风让日历往后翻了十好几页。穆恩布瑞达带来考试日程和新一届毕业生庆典安排时，于里昂热还觉得自己的复习刚刚开始，要看的资料怎么都不够多。

“不要太紧张，于里昂热，其实你每次都复习得过了头，考试根本用不上那么大范围的知识点。”穆恩布瑞达看着他摊开的长长的书卷，“庆典在考试之前，你可以放松一下。”

“魔法大学的门槛，远远高于毕业……”

“你打算今年就考那个学院吗？”

“不妨一试，掌握积累的漏洞之所在。”

穆恩布瑞达在他身旁坐下来，展开一张信纸。

“我陪你考……这样我们就能一起回北洋。”

“本国吗……追随路易索瓦大师旅行各地的心愿呢？”

“这不耽误！”

于里昂热微微笑起来，引得穆恩布瑞达耳朵有点红。

“本国的家人又来信了……我觉得有点奇怪，落款的日期是半个月前。萨雷安的通讯从来没有这么慢过。”

“是不是送信的邮差在半途遇上了什么。长远跋涉……”

“大概吧。”穆恩布瑞达说着，给于里昂热看她的信，“他们真的越来越老，表达不清、字迹也模糊了。我想我该去照顾他们……”

“等我们考上以后，你就离他们很近了。”

于里昂热安慰地回答，过了一眼信件内容，没往心里去。但他很快就停了下来，重看了一遍。

「很不平稳，战争的风暴将要来临。本国还在讨论应对政策，然而结论早已在众人心中。故还望尽快做好准备。」

“很不平稳？”

于里昂热指着这一句问道：“与前半段的‘沙利亚克恩眷，家主的研究一切顺利’接不上。”

“没错，我也奇怪，估计母亲写到一半去忙了点什么，回来续写时就忘了吧。”

于里昂热心底忽然有座警钟敲击起来，很早前，他也听穆恩布瑞达说过，“希望穆恩布瑞达早点回本国，却说不清前因后果”，还有刚认识桑克瑞德时看到的那个纸条。

「阿拉米格的反抗军发动了起义，帝国似乎有意趁其不备进而侵略。假若他们出手，阿拉米格被攻陷无非弹指之间。」

当时他没注意到，现在他隐隐感到了不安。某种推测在精灵脑海中成型，可仅仅是缺乏证据的推测，仔细推敲起来仍旧漏洞百出。

于里昂热认为他应该马上找到桑克瑞德。

“怎么了？”穆恩布瑞达忧虑地问，“你脸色很不好，是不是伤口还在痛？”

“没有……不好意思，穆恩布瑞达，我有点事希望找人确认下。”

“是学习的事吗？有什么我能帮上你的？”

“穆恩布瑞达……”于里昂热对女孩的关心报以感激的眼神，假如推断不错，他盼望女孩远离这一切危险，“家里的信，且不要与外人提起。”

“好，不过我也只跟你说就对了。”

“包括其他朋友……任何人。”

穆恩布瑞达看上去迷惑而有点慌张：“到底怎么了？”

“只望是我判断有误。”

于里昂热从他的书堆里站起身，匆匆离开了杂物间，向莱韦耶勒尔宅邸奔去。

谢天谢地，桑克瑞德恰好就在那里。他与贤人瓦雷一道刚从校场归来，在莱韦耶勒尔家的门厅里缠着自己的教官想要参加马上就要举办的毕业庆典。

“哟，于里昂热。我们多久没见啦！”

少年的脸上还沾着点泥巴，衣服也擦破了几处，显然才经历过一场严格的训练。

“桑克瑞德，我想问你件事……”

“嗯嗯，你说。”

于里昂热扭着手指想编织一个不算说谎又能支开贤人的理由，一下子噎住了。

“哇啊啊啊……我明白了。”桑克瑞德夸张地张大嘴，随后推推他的教官，“我得偷偷地、私下地跟他交流心得啦，教官先生。他要跟我请教一些和女孩子讲话的技巧。”

瓦雷哼哼着“你就会那些花里胡哨的事”走开了。于里昂热望着他的背影，从两人不过数秒的互动中精灵感觉得到，要说桑克瑞德对路易索瓦如对再生父亲一般敬爱，他和贤人瓦雷则有着亦师亦友的关系。

“……现在，说吧。”桑克瑞德眉眼还挂着轻佻的弧度，口气里却全无轻松。

“你知道我要问什么？”

“啊啊，是必须跟我单独说的事吧。你不会说谎，我看得出来。”

桑克瑞德低下头看着精灵，等他的回话。

“请问，你第一次到那个小屋里时带着的信，还在你身上么？”

“你大可不用这样客气……早就还给教官了。再不还他，我大概会被吊在校场中间噢。”

“信的内容呢？——不是情书的那一封。”

“你怎么突然问起这个……好像也是写给教官的，不太连得成段。主要就是说了阿拉米格的起义和帝国……”

“有没有提及谁的名字？”

桑克瑞德怀疑的眼神加深了。

“没有具体说起谁，不过……”他想了想，“好像是……‘作为曾在学术界占有一席之地的那谁谁谁家，在委员会的老同学那里听说了点本国对于艾欧泽亚当前局势的评价’。那个名字很长……”

于里昂热看着少年翘起嘴努力发出那一串他自己一点也不想听到的音符，所有的推测正在被证实。

“维……桑……因？”

“Wilfsunnwyn。”

“对……”桑克瑞德一顿，随即目光亮了起来，“是穆恩布瑞达小姐的信。”

“穆恩布瑞达……在你我相识后不久，就说过自己收到的信内容不太连贯。当时我也没想到……”

“如果你不参与其中的话，根本不会想到。”

“我这么问或许不合适……是否，负责谍报的人，能够截取萨雷安住民的信件？”

桑克瑞德迟疑了下。

“是的。当这方面的工作有必要时，他们会这么做。”

“……而袭击我的人，”于里昂热一字一句地说道，“提及‘上面截留的情报泄露了’……桑克瑞德，原谅我做出不好的猜想……萨雷安负责情报的人里，可能有串通帝国的奸细。”

说完后，精灵发觉桑克瑞德正用一种堪称可怕的目光望着他。不……也不在望他，桑克瑞德只是僵直地杵着，视线空洞。

许久，桑克瑞德动了动嘴角。

“我还想……参加一次萨雷安的毕业生庆典呢。”

他跟普通人相比，还是个孩子。于里昂热努力地在对方身上寻找孩子的痕迹，却一点都找不到了，连那副露着牙齿、就算放在成年人脸上都会透着孩子气的笑容，这一刻也色彩全失。

“不过没办法……剩下的就交给我。于里昂热……你和穆恩布瑞达小姐，就不要再涉足这件事了。”

“穆恩布瑞达并不清楚内情……”

“那你也别去想它了。”桑克瑞德重重地打断于里昂热，“接下来的，我来处理。”

“你想如何处理……这绝非你一人能够应对得了的。上次你杀得掉两个人，这次则——”

“两个？”

桑克瑞德古怪地反问，声调几乎飘起。

“于里昂热，请摘下你的护目镜告诉我。”

精灵照他说的做了，除去镜片的间隔，沉静地同他对视。

“是谁告诉你……我杀了两个人？”

少年的面庞苍白得像被人踩过一脚的雪地。那一晚夺取人命的经历还是给他带来了伤害……于里昂热后悔着自己的冒失，不论出于什么理由，杀人都是难以逾越的深沟，除非这个人本性凶恶、嗜杀成性。

于里昂热说过桑克瑞德不会成为可怕的人，可他居然率先提起了这个可怕的事。

——他还是不懂得跟人好好相处。人类的心远远比书本更深奥。

“……你别这样。”桑克瑞德拿过护目镜放在手上把玩了会儿，“我不是害怕提起那件事，别道歉啊，我真害怕你又道歉。”

“……”

“那晚上其实跑掉了一个人。我原来已经跟着他们其中一个好几天了，没想到他甩掉了我，然后跟同伙碰头时被你撞上。以我的水平，能杀得掉他的同伙已经很吃力了……被我刺伤以后他就跑了，不然我也救不到你。”

这与于里昂热当晚听见的片语相符，同时代表着萨雷安的情报工作者暂且全都不可信任。

“没错……当时其中一人曾问对方，为何不除去你。另一人回答，可能会引起路易索瓦大师的注意。”

桑克瑞德打了个冷战：“喔……”

“桑克瑞德，对方在暗处，你要调查就如在深山的夜里无灯寻路，不但容易迷失方向，还将自己置身于不可捉摸的危险漩涡中。”

“我明白。归根到底我还仅仅是个学徒，查也查不了太多，我会挑个合适的时间跟路易索瓦老师说一声。但是你一定要保护好自己……还有穆恩布瑞达小姐。”

于里昂热郑重地点了点头，在桑克瑞德重新展现出乐天的模样时在心里挑拣出自己所学过的所有能用来战斗的知识点。

“好了……”桑克瑞德略略侧过目光，看到贤人瓦雷从走廊另一端向他招手，“——好好享受毕业庆典，你一定能考个很棒的成绩的。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.

桑克瑞德的背硌在书脊上，不舒服地扭动了下。闭着眼睛时他感到于里昂热拿开了那本书，然后搂住他的背，一边按捏着被硌过的肌肉，一边深入直贯到底，从桑克瑞德口中获得餍足的呢喃，手指插进精灵的发间。

他们在沙之家的书屋中一本正经地整理了一夜。在拂晓总部搬迁到魔杜纳，再到离散了成员们的政变之后，于里昂热都没什么闲暇好好收拾这个储藏室，顶多在下来取资料时清扫一下书籍上的灰。放置藏酒和武器收纳架的角落清扫起来能扬起让于里昂热连打三个喷嚏的尘埃，全部擦干净后桑克瑞德迫不及待要洗上一个小时的热水澡。他看出于里昂热也有同样的想法便邀请他一块入浴，聊着沙之家未能完成的大扫除计划和那些翻出来的老旧工具，比如于里昂热在拂晓血盟刚成立时尝试制作新的水晶观测仪，因为中途被伊达洒上了面包屑而宣告失败；还有于里昂热废弃的通讯珠，桑克瑞德直到现在才知道那是因为于里昂热在第七灵灾里离路易索瓦大师太近，被十二神封印的力量冲击导致损坏。回想起来噩梦般的那天于里昂热才折损了一个通讯珠，身体上没有受到严重伤害已是万幸，桑克瑞德在世界毁灭又重生的短短数个小时内联系不到精灵的恐怖体验也就不算什么了。

等浴池的水凉透，于里昂热已经回到储藏室着手修理那个实验失败的水晶观测仪。原本这个观测仪的理论基础在经过他和帕帕力莫的讨论后被断定为实用性不高从而使于里昂热废除了计划，但他忽然产生了新的想法，于是后半夜的几个小时中于里昂热都在忙着修改运行回路。桑克瑞德在这种高精度作业里插不上什么，帮着打好几个零件后就在一旁铺开一层毛毯，躺在上面心不在焉地看看书又看看于里昂热。

他时不时地会产生出逗逗精灵的想法，不过每次要开口时，于里昂热总会短暂地望过来一眼，让桑克瑞德觉得打扰对方工作是一件无比罪恶的事。如此这般三次后，桑克瑞德想想他还是更喜欢看着于里昂热专注的样子，目光大大咧咧地从对方在灯光下略微染黄的短发移到沁出细汗轮廓柔和的侧脸，下颌随着精灵操作仪器的动作偏转着光线，当汗水滑下恰好在那里挂上一个小光球，精灵就会用指尖擦过去，仿佛挑开一颗黄水晶。不过有一次于里昂热忘了擦掉将要滑落的汗珠，那颗液态黄水晶就放肆地跳进了正在运转的齿轮里。

“这真是……百密一疏，与上次的挫败如此相似。”于里昂热赶忙给齿轮补上一层机油，有些苦恼却不打算放弃。桑克瑞德挪得靠前一点，摘下精灵的兜帽揉揉他被汗湿的短发。

“你和过去不同了，这都可以补救。”

“……是的。”

桑克瑞德不知什么时候看得睡了过去，在醒来时自己身上盖着于里昂热的外衣而精灵照旧靠在他身边。

“这个，请你随身带好。”于里昂热把一个只有两个指节那么大、镶嵌在三枚玫瑰金部件中间的星光石放在桑克瑞德手心，“它的原理和占星者的星盘测量仪相近，若是到了以太浓度过高的环境，它会马上发亮提醒。”

桑克瑞德碰了碰那颗打磨得浑圆的卵石，均衡分布的三个零件似乎十分精密，他不敢乱动。

“要我带它去哪里测试吗？”

于里昂热摇了摇头，覆上桑克瑞德的手让他的五指合拢。

“这件道具不是用来检测什么……它承担着带你远离被以太影响的危险之使命。倘若它发出警告，请你务必……尽快让自己回到安全的区域。”

“好。”

桑克瑞德把那个小物件放进贴身的口袋拍了拍，表示妥当。不过他的衣服很快就不在身上了。生物钟提醒他黎明已至，而两人滚进书堆，四肢纠缠着交换亲吻和爱抚，趁着人间将醒未醒的时刻做爱。

桑克瑞德喜欢对方不论做什么事都专心致志的模样，包括这类绝对亲密之事。精灵抚摸过他的胸口的动作细腻，包含着远远超过对待仪表盘的轻柔。桑克瑞德深吸一口气，还能闻到那些修长手指上淡淡的机油味，跟伊修加德的机工房很像。于里昂热在等待桑克瑞德睡醒前肯定洗干净过手，但显然他用了极大心力去摆弄那个侦测装置，味道还绕之不去。不过没关系，桑克瑞德从不介意这些，就像于里昂热从不介意桑克瑞德会把一身血腥味带回房间。

男人抬起腰迎合精灵进入，握紧了对方扣过来的手。于里昂热垂下头、短发刮蹭着他的颈窝，扎得桑克瑞德一阵战栗，睁眼全是一片银灰。他们从海之都乘船回黄昏湾的途中，甲板上仰头可见扑面而来的璀璨繁星，连于里昂热这头短发都印染了辉色。桑克瑞德倚着桅杆，看着于里昂热戴上以太面具观测海面的动静。夜幕轻而薄地披在于里昂热肩上，看久了给桑克瑞德一种这片偌大空旷的天与海只剩下于里昂热孤身只影的错觉。若说于里昂热的心里存在等同于星球那么广阔的世界，那当精灵转过脸来，摘下面具不小心连带着护目镜也被挂落，安然地给桑克瑞德发出取笑也仅给桑克瑞德取笑，眼睛和心中的世界也仅留有桑克瑞德一个人的影子，这对桑克瑞德来讲已是极大的满足。

“在想什么？”于里昂热轻声问道，用律动拉回桑克瑞德的思绪。见他目光飘忽，精灵担心是不是弄疼了人类而放慢下来。

“想你好看的样子。”

桑克瑞德说着惯用来挑逗女孩的话，啄了下于里昂热的眉间。明知道这类发言容易引来足以使他头脑空白大半天的后果，但桑克瑞德总是忍不住用上几次，尤其在确认天下无大事、今天放长假的时候。身体深处的热度还在叫嚣，皮肤却由于地下室的阴湿环境逐渐变凉，迫使他颤抖着贴合过去，恨不得要嵌进精灵怀抱中。于里昂热立刻卷起铺在地上的毛毯尽可能地盖住男人，回应般地抚触他每一寸没能被毯子庇护到的肌肤，随后退出来些许，一路向下吻上桑克瑞德大腿内侧的敏感处，令后者发出难耐的喘息，牢牢制住他并拢双腿的意图猛然闯入底端。桑克瑞德才松懈下来的神经被冲散得七零八落，只能毫无防备地承受撞击，连呻吟都嘶哑无力。

到了日头高挂，桑克瑞德再一次从情事后的倦怠中转醒，一扭头不意外地恰好对上仍在熟睡的于里昂热的鼻尖。亮了彻夜的灯还没熄灭，给背对着光源的精灵镶上一圈朦胧的浅金色。桑克瑞德安安静静地注视着这似梦易碎的画面，数了数精灵的睫毛，发现自己不经意地一直笑着，赶忙压下嘴角的弧度，轻手轻脚起身穿好衣服，被腰部的酸痛刺激得呲牙咧嘴。期间于里昂热没有被惊醒，看来通宵工作让他累坏了……桑克瑞德弯下腰又看了他几眼，拉上毯子盖好光裸的肩膀以防精灵受凉，对于里昂热眼底那层浅浅的阴影叹了口气，盘算起去问问其他人消除黑眼圈的偏方，拉开储藏室的门。

他的小伙伴早就等在储藏室门外，见桑克瑞德出来便期待地叫了一声。

“里面没有你的储备粮哦。”桑克瑞德由它爬上自己肩头，捏捏那条毛茸茸的尾巴，“哦呀，我们昨天好像忘记给你买新的坚果了……抱歉抱歉……喂——”

小花鼠气咻咻地往他手背上咬了一口，一下子跳到储藏室门口，抓挠着门板。桑克瑞德连忙捉住它的大毛尾往回拖：“别闹啊，回头我会去附近给你买点，不要进去捣乱。”储藏室里面全是于里昂热的器械，吵醒于里昂热不说，弄坏他的工具就糟糕了。

花鼠瞪着桑克瑞德的眼神可谓梨花带雨，男人给它弄得苦恼不已，将这个毛球放在桌上。“听好，我现在有事要办，等于里昂热休息够了再给你买新的坚果——别用这种眼神看我，啊？”

他从书柜中扯出两张信纸，迅速写下几行字，在纸的底端画上一个符号。这时他想起以前冒险者跟他报告过某个收信人的埋怨，挠挠头又加了两句问候，然后用蜂蜡密封起来。

“你要去哪里……准备到午饭了。”

正当桑克瑞德准备去找邮差时，于里昂热的声音在大厅后方响起，吓了桑克瑞德一跳。

“噢……我去给那只花鼠买点吃的。你要不再睡会？”

于里昂热摇摇头，关好储藏室的门踱步走进厅里。他料定沙之家除了他俩以外没有旁人，护目镜和连帽坎肩都没穿戴，少见地显露出来的脸上全然没有倦意。食果花鼠立即甩着尾巴凑上前，抱住精灵的鞋。

“我已买好这位可爱同伴的口粮。”于里昂热取出一个瓦罐，“不必重复再买……黄昏湾亦很少有品质优良的坚果，怕是不合它的口味。”

桑克瑞德本来欣赏着精灵休闲居家的装束——“居家”这种说法或许不太合适用在他们身上，可忙里偷闲，或者天下太平后过上安稳生活的想象是每个尝到甜味的人类都会有的——听见于里昂热这么说，不由得噎住：“……什么时候买的啊？”

“昨日。你带我前去的七贤堂，正好有合适的品种。”

“太惯着它的话，这家伙的口味会越来越叼的。”桑克瑞德苦笑着，结果被食果花鼠谴责地吱了，无奈耸耸肩，“除了坚果以外，我还想买点别的东西。下午茶吃苹果派怎么样？”

“听起来是个诱人的建议。我会备好合适的饮料，啊啊，光是说说，便能心生雀跃。”

“那好，等我一会儿，我马上回来。”

桑克瑞德在于里昂热的目送下走出沙之家，一关上门他就心虚地喘着气，掏出兜里的水晶碎片，目光里的欢笑迅速褪去。

“再好的日子，只要你们还在这艾欧泽亚蠢蠢欲动，我也一刻不能掉以轻心啊。”

他特意离开黄昏湾，选择白银集市的莫古力邮差为他寄出那封信。根据他的估算，邮差到达目的地大概不超过一天。收信人如果没在做什么麻烦的事情，两天左右桑克瑞德就能收到回信。

“两天也足够雅·修特拉给我一个确切的说法了。”桑克瑞德自言自语，“到那时候……就不会再瞒着你了，于里昂热。”

等到雅·修特拉那边调查完，无影出现意味着什么、拂晓要做多少防范，大家大致都能有个计划，于里昂热也就能同时参与进来，他对同伴、对艾欧泽亚的真心，就不必再被冒险者质疑。或许……或许是桑克瑞德自大，但他还希望那个精灵能重新，甚至更多地跟同伴们并肩解决一些难题，不只是取回他原本的位置，而且应该……再融洽一点。

一道与沙漠的炎热格格不入的风打男人背后划过，桑克瑞德抬起头的瞬间，整个白银集市忽然没了生息。

“哦嚯……我还以为，这样的穷乡僻壤怎会出现我那些卑微的同胞……原来是你。”

桑克瑞德感到身体仿佛被扔进一个异空间中碰到了千年的暴雪而冻结。流动的时间猝然停止，眼前剩下一片诡异的黄绿色。

“那个无影的傀儡……还有光之使徒，以及卑劣者的同伙，我没记错吧。”

他不知道这把森冷的声音从何而来，像是从四面八方挤压着，又似乎直接从脑中升起。

被评凭依过的经历让男人轻而易举地认出了这股不祥的以太。无影……为什么无影会在白银集市？他狠狠地咬下牙，试图让自己动一动，却无济于事。

“不用挣扎，我对你没有兴趣。不过恰好——”

随着那个尾音的拉长，桑克瑞德兜里的水晶碎片慢慢升起，落在一个漆黑的爪子里。

桑克瑞德这才看清了来者。他这是第一次直接亲眼见到身穿白色长服的无影，以往最多只听敏菲利亚说起，或是……于里昂热提及。他像绝对不可能忘记拉哈布雷亚的名字那样，将这个先后给他两个重要的人带来伤害的无影的名字记错。

艾里迪布斯。

“——恰好感应到这块碎片的记忆，看来我那无能的下属不出所料地失败了。”

桑克瑞德说不出话来，对方的力量压得他内脏都在翻涌。果然在策划什么吗，无影……

“但是有这个作为线索，你却一个人吗……按照人类的思维，应该抱团才是。”艾里迪布斯五指一振，将那块碎片化作齑粉，语气中有种尖刻的讽刺，“比如，我曾经的合作者，于里昂热？”

“——他——”仅是一个单字就能让男人的喉咙逼出血味，但他必须说出来，“从来就——不是你们的合作者。”

“嗯？他是不是解释过了？他的信仰，他为了你们而忍辱负重——是不是流下眼泪，声音颤抖，说着他如何精心算计，哪怕将你们卷进危险，也是为了拯救世界？”

艾里迪布斯讥诮着，消去身影，又出现在桑克瑞德身旁。

“这不是人类惯常的手法吗？他说那些话你就信了吗？你真该看看——他进入禁书库，阅读那些触及星球真相时的表情。那是真理……只有他能理解，而这个世界上——又有什么，比得上真理？”

他从容地拦下了桑克瑞德的刀。人类自己也说不清他怎么动得起来，潜意识只想让这个敌人闭嘴，哪怕拼上性命，他也不打算任由无影继续污蔑于里昂热。

艾里迪布斯第一次表示了惊讶，两指弹开他的短刀，又生生以手肘迎向无铭的刃锋，自信人类的技术渺小得伤不了他分毫。

“不服吗？还是被我戳到痛处了呢？”艾里迪布斯反手做出扭的动作，用以太便制住了桑克瑞德的左手腕反向拧了下去。嘴里说着不屑于对人类出手，实际上对男人因为骨头脱臼而冒出的痛苦表情相当满意。

“也许你们觉得彼此互相信任，于里昂热不过是不懂人的情感所需，贸然决定。可是啊……他才是你们之中最懂得人心的那一个。就像这样——就像你受拉哈布雷亚控制却一度不自知。”

桑克瑞德觉得自己的脑子里已经什么都不剩了，一个无影在跟他谈人心，这是比敏菲利亚是个男人还要荒谬的笑话。无影永远都不会懂得人心……否则盖乌斯和拉哈布雷亚就不会输得如此彻底。无影都是自高自大的产物，视人类如玩物，自诩通晓一切，他们不可能明白，他们怎么会明白？

他不能容忍这个无影。左手动不了了没关系，桑克瑞德将无铭移到右手，剑锋一转挑向对方面门。只要一秒钟也好，他需要一个破绽就能脱身，不再去听对方胡言乱语。

可是无影比他快得多。

“哦……”艾里迪布斯玩味地勾起嘴角，在放出一段影墙卡住剑尖后，眨眼就移动到桑克瑞德背后，“我好像明白点什么了……拉哈布雷亚评价过，满是空虚的光明、愚昧的偏信和庸俗无聊至极的感情……虽然我对遭到背叛而寻仇并不感兴趣，不过既然——”

无影还说了什么，但桑克瑞德的耳中嗡嗡直响根本听不清。眼前蒙上了血色，鼻腔和嘴里也涌上腥味，他低下头，放着于里昂热给他的星光石的部位正莹莹发亮。

啊啊……这么快就派上用场了。

桑克瑞德连抬头的力气都不够用，脱臼的痛已经被更大的那一份占领，黑雾逐渐蔓延进视线，他努力睁大眼睛转过身，注意到无影不知何时拿走了他的通讯珠。

“——不行——”昏沉的大脑奇迹般捕捉到无影的企图，桑克瑞德用尽全部力气吼出声并扑上前去。

艾里迪布斯要用通讯珠联络于里昂热。

这绝对不行。

于里昂热肯定会来的。

无影会怎么对待他？

这绝对不行。

他没有直接攻击无影的躯体，用上三把小刀钉向无影持有通讯珠的手。无铭因此跌落在地，桑克瑞德也不去捡，在无影闪避那些刀子时抽出第四把小刀对准那只漆黑的利爪刺了下去。

机械被刀尖刺成碎屑的清脆触感透过刀柄传到桑克瑞德近乎麻木的手上。他伤不了无影，但能毁掉通讯珠——这样无影就不能把于里昂热引来了。

桑克瑞德不适时地安心下来，暂时清醒的脑子狂怒地以痛感朝他发出警告，最终完全夺走了他剩余的力气，刀子铛地一声掉落下去。

他等不到无影的反应，巨大火球和暗之力几乎同时在空中炸开，余波将他震飞出去。无影似乎被别的什么吸引走了注意力，魔法接二连三地撞在一起。

——是光之战士，还有帕帕力莫。烈焰与玄冰交互映照下，分明是桑克瑞德再熟悉不过的两个小巧身影。

黑雾浸透视野前一刻桑克瑞德想起他才跟于里昂热说想吃苹果派，可惜他站不起来了，唯一能动的手想触摸那颗星光石，因为这颗小石头亮澄澄的样子总有点慌乱的意味。

桑克瑞德不喜欢于里昂热慌乱。

所以，帕帕力莫，等打完了……帮我买点苹果吧。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

夕阳的余晖将沙利亚克河河岸烘得血色般通红，一个披着亚麻斗篷的男人看看天色，随着治学区的几个采矿人进了家门口贴满发黄宣传画的小酒馆。

这家酒馆跟其他的店相比不太起眼，店主似乎对门面的修缮不怎么上心，用坏的木桌直接就摞在角落中不受理睬。要说它为何在修养好素质高的萨雷安殖民地还能好好营业，大约缘于价格低廉，菜谱也挺适合一些从异乡人的口味。

男人在另外一位客人旁边坐下，瞥了眼那人面前两盘一模一样的清蒸风神鱼，叫来服务员。

“两瓶湖胆血酒。”

服务员阴郁地回答：“湖胆是没有血的。”

“但你们有酒。”

“加不加料？”

“一瓶加撒沟厉鼠尾草，另一瓶不用。”

服务员什么也没回答，转身进了仓库。

“这个点找我来，也不怕被盯上。”男人旁边的客人放下刀叉，带着点南疆口音和不满说，“你的伤口痊愈了？”

“哼，托福。”男人把对方的一盘清蒸鱼拉到自己手边，吹开并不厚重的热气，点缀着星八角和香菜叶的汤汁映不出他脸上那道新愈的疤痕，“差点在一个小鬼手下丢命……笑话。”

“他的天赋不差。”

“不是你一手教出来的好孩子吗？早叫你当断则断，要是你果决点也不会闹到今天这个地步。”

“——我说过了，莱韦耶勒尔——”

“动真格的，莱韦耶勒尔算什么？你以为到了加雷马动手的时候，你还能悠闲地继续在那个理想家手下带孩子？”

“闭嘴！——别在这里说。”

男人顺着对方示意的眼神看向酒馆的门边，那里有个白发的猫魅族女孩正抱着手臂等待着什么人。

“看到没？那是玛托雅的学生。萨雷安本国开始考虑防范对策了，玛托雅就是其中一个。”

“……有意思。”

“玛托雅和莱韦耶勒尔的一些想法很接近，他们手底下的学生也不能乱动，我们本来就是单线联络，很容易就会被发现。”

刀疤男人鼻腔里哼出一声挖苦的冷笑正要反驳，服务员从仓库返回到吧台来放下了两个酒瓶。

一个装满了颜色诡异的液体，另一个则瓶身墨绿，碰到桌面时发出清脆的声响。

男人拿起那个墨绿的瓶子咬开木塞，倒出一个纸卷。

“——阿拉米格的起义结束了。”

另一人的肩膀一抖。

“上头的意思，再观察一个月，就能继续下一步计划。”男人假装没看见对方锐利逼问的目光，掏出一个小盒搓起褐色干屑，用那张纸片卷了卷，“服务员，火。”

纸卷一端燃起火星，男人吸了一口，吐出长长的灰烟。

“……那么，她呢？”另一人震颤着问。

“谁？——哦。没说。运气好就活着，运气不好——”

盘子和椅子打翻的凌乱响动惊得服务员和店里寥寥几个客人都往他们这边瞧，连门口的猫魅族少女也回过了头。

“你——你们承诺过我的！”贤人瓦雷揪住男人的衣襟，咬牙切齿，面色狰狞，“所以我才帮你们——！”

“嘁。”

男人没有挣扎，不带起伏地开口：“我们只说过，不会伤害她。你啊——跟那些幻想家一块呆久了，也变得天真起来了吗？你难道还天真地认为，她人身平安，就能接受你做的这一切了吗？你是不是还觉得，你是为了她好而无私伟大地在付出？醒醒吧，瓦雷……除了我们，你将无依无靠。因为在其他人眼中，你都将是个卑劣的背叛者。”

瓦雷双眼充血，像一头被刺伤的狂兽意图咬死面前的男人：“——你这——”

“请不要影响到其他客人，要吵要打到外面去。”

服务员重重地锤着吧台，借音量盖过贤人瓦雷将要吐出口的怒吼，随后又低声扯着嘴角补充：“虽然会到这里来的人大多数是熟客，各有各不为人知需要掩人耳目的事情，不会太在意你们，但你们还是收敛点。”

男人这才甩开瓦雷的手，扶起凳子重新坐好。

“我马上就要离开萨雷安，给我一个出口。”

“……阿拉米格的事情加上最近从修学机构毕业的学生准备举行庆典，普通的出口把关人员已经加倍了。”瓦雷还没平复好激动的呼吸，“唯一的出口是奥恩原生林，在庆典期间那里由我负责。”

“庆典？”

“小孩子玩意儿。到时候我会带你过去。”

男人拿起没有拆过的瓶子，斟满两杯血红色的酒。湖胆是没有血，但人有……这是这家酒馆秘而不宣的藏货，唯有近两年进出萨雷安的某些人才知晓，并以之为联络的暗号。

二十分钟后于里昂热与穆恩布瑞达到达这家酒馆时，服务员正在收拾店面准备关门。

“真慢。”门口的白发猫魅族少女批评道，让于里昂热不好意思地道歉。

“雅·修特拉。”少女自我介绍，“本来你们的课应该由我的老师玛托雅来指导，不过她最近在忙别的事，就由我来代替。”

“您……您好……”

要说这次辅导，最开始本应找路易索瓦，但路易索瓦和帕帕力莫马上就要离开殖民都市去一趟北洋本国，临行前才将两个孩子托付给了玛托雅。

“没必要用敬语，说得好像我很年长似的。”雅·修特拉细长的眉毛高高扬起，带着股聪慧伶俐之人常有的高傲态度。于里昂热还想表达这是一种尊敬而非她真的很年长，穆恩布瑞达立即在他肋骨下捣了一肘子。

“我一开始打算就在这家店解答你们的问题，结果刚刚里头有两个客人打架，现在酒馆直接歇业了，我们只好换个地方。”雅·修特拉摊开手，“喝酒吃饭都能打架，奇怪的人。”

“为什么呢？”穆恩布瑞达问道。

“好像是谁背叛了谁之类的，你对这个很感兴趣吗？”

猫魅族看上去根本不想继续这个话题，赶着时间带领两人换了个有茶喝有书看的安静茶馆。正如她所说，由于路易索瓦和他的学生们突然离开了殖民都市，路易索瓦的旧识玛托雅亦在着手进行一项秘密工作，在学识上能胜任对于里昂热和穆恩布瑞达指导的也就雅·修特拉而已。

“以太和召唤术？不好意思，召唤术不是我的专长，不过在进行召唤时怎么运用以太我还有那么点儿心得。”她点了点于里昂热笔记里的某一页，“你是不是没有在练习召唤以外的场合用过魔法？”

“是的……”

“你看，使用‘毁灭’时记录的以太数据就有问题，跟实际要用的平均值差了三分之一，效果值也低了四分之一，说明你的运用次数不够多，体内以太的运转很生疏。在这个情况下要实行召唤术，能成功才怪。”

于里昂热给她说得脖子都要低到膝盖上了。穆恩布瑞达也好不到哪儿去，她的笔记本经常得到其他同学夸奖，却被雅·修特拉评论为“像被斧头刮过一样毫无章法”。

严格归严格，三个小时后的于里昂热已经能使用数值合理的魔法，召唤术也有了雏形——他的咏唱不会再中断，作为媒介的宝石则隐隐显出了召唤兽的身影。

“棒极了，于里昂热！”穆恩布瑞达比他还要高兴，“我就知道你一定能行的！”

“嗯……多体会几次，你就明白了。”雅·修特拉终于露出了赞许的表情，“帕帕力莫说得没错，其实你很有召唤术的天赋，就是太拘泥于书本而已。”

“您也认识帕帕力莫前辈啊……”

“说了没必要用敬语——那当然，玛托雅老师和路易索瓦大师在课桌边争得面红耳赤的时候，就是我和帕帕力莫打圆场。”

于里昂热可劲儿去想象那种场面，嘴角微微翘起，但他马上就收起了这个笑容。

“请问，那本书是……”

他指指刚才没注意到的，雅·修特拉放置于腿边的暗色封面小册子。那本小册子散发出的气息令精灵无比警觉，仿佛他的养父又在耳旁喋喋不休，句句入耳不甚中听。

“——是梅萨亚的预言诗节选哦。”雅·修特拉笑笑，“对噢……你擅长这个，给你看看也无妨。”

她将小册子推给于里昂热，后者却生涩而慌张地瑟缩起来。

“你不是很想看嘛？”穆恩布瑞达鼓励道，“怎么反而不敢看了？”

“说来见笑……此篇预言诗，于我存在不太美好的回忆。”

“咦……”

“别说你，它给许多贤人都留下了不好的回忆。”

雅·修特拉不为于里昂热的退缩所羞怒，轻描淡写地一边说着一边翻开了册子。

“每一个探究它真意的学者都为它描述的惨痛内容震惊，然后是现在——贤人们在讨论避免预言发生的对策。”

自己对那首诗的预感果然正确么——于里昂热还未问得出口，猫魅族已在用清冽的声线读出了册子中的诗句。

“七月将散，七阳当升。”

像是被人再次用尖刀剖开身体，精灵剧烈地发起抖，眼前装着红茶的瓷杯轮廓随着雅·修特拉吐出的每个字偏移扭曲，连茶水也蓦地转为鲜艳而通透的红色，随即翻涌起来。

“苍天之理纷乱，伏地之骸蠢动。”

他又回到了受伤那一夜的噩梦之境，火焰已不能再被称为火焰，是天幕倒挂的灾祸、地底疯长的病厄和尘世横行的恶兽。没有人再祈求生命保全，因为狂火肆虐之处不再有生命留全。炼狱与想象中的满眼血红与火红，黑不见底又光亮无尽——于里昂热站在两端的正中，左边的人类正在一点点被黑暗吞噬，崩散成粉；右边的人类正在一点点走向光明，身影消融。

“你现在听到我了。你要迎接它了吗？于里昂热啊。”

于里昂热感到额角针刺似地抽痛，他循着那股苍老的声音找寻，在光的深处隐隐找到了养育他之人。老者面朝地面，紧闭双眼，口中却没停止他的质问。

「极致的黑暗带来极致的光明，极致的光明同样是极致的黑暗。你要去哪里？你所求何方？你将选择虚伪和拯救，还是真理和毁灭？」

“——为何拯救与真理不能共存？”

「所谓的真理，就是‘毁灭’，纯粹而易碎，经不得污秽。」

“……真的是这样吗……”

「倘若真理是光——虚伪之人向往光，只有一个下场。」

仿佛没听见于里昂热的问题，老人缓缓把脸转至黑暗的方向。

这次于里昂热也看到了。在涌动着尸骸的黑暗中，有个青年的身影正从深处走来。起先几步精灵还看不真切，青年也低着头举步维艰；快抵达光与暗的交界线时，青年放下了他抵御暗之力的手臂，拼命挤压着视线意图看清前路。

到了此时，于里昂热才发现这个青年有着让他觉得眼熟的面容。

“桑克……？”

青年没停下他本就不快的脚步，同于里昂热擦身而过时沉默地笑着拍拍精灵的头顶。

“请稍等——即便去了那边……”

“啊啊，我知道的。不过，比起在那边，我更愿意死于光芒。”

青年一脚踏进强光之中，于里昂热抓不住他，只能抬头让目光追着他的背影。

在青年渐渐模糊的头顶上，燃烧的圆月悄然接近。

“——不要碰我的尾巴！”

雅·修特拉气愤的叫声让光暗分明生死混乱的场景瞬间浇灭。

“桑克瑞德！”

猫魅族竖着耳朵和尾巴，扯着白发少年的衣服站了起来。

穆恩布瑞达咯咯轻笑，而于里昂热还没从方才诗句带来的冲击回过神来，愣愣地被一只手覆上肩头，隔着衣料传来让他冷静的温度。

桑克瑞德给猫魅族训得有些狼狈地发笑，但他没有在意，而是温和地望着于里昂热：“我们的小朋友被你的朗诵吓坏了啊，雅·修特拉。”

雅·修特拉不服气地争辩：“哪里有，他明明很感兴趣。”

“……虽说打断你们不太好意思，不过我想单独跟于里昂热说点事，你们这趟时间太晚的下午茶就让我请客吧。”

于里昂热抬眼看了看对方，心知肚明地拾起自己的书物，向猫魅族这三个小时来的辅导诚恳地道谢并同穆恩布瑞达道别后，紧随桑克瑞德走出茶馆。

少年一离开室内便加快了步子。夜里的凉风吹着脸颊，精灵不由得抱紧了怀里的书，但跟上桑克瑞德好一段距离后，那种速度让他暖和了点。

两人在星空下安静地行走，路人的交谈或高昂或沮丧却与他们无关。

“——那首预言挺可怕的，对吧？”

当于里昂热准备开口询问桑克瑞德是不是调查需要帮助时，对方率先打破了沉默。少年在治学区与屯集区的交界处站定，转过身来斜倚着路灯，双眼弯弯地望过来。

“与其说是可怕，不如说——能给阅读它的人带来难以救赎的恐怖。”

“死亡不就是可怕的吗？”

于里昂热摇摇头：“和单纯预感到‘死’不同。掌管生死的神眷——纳尔札尔，是拯救人们对死之惶恐的信仰之一。但梅萨亚……那是一个连神都顾及不到的未来，轮回崩毁，万劫不复。”

桑克瑞德脸上的笑容慢慢褪去，垂下眼眸晃动了下双臂，盯着自己的影子变化。

“是啊……连神都拯救不了的未来。”

“桑克瑞德？”

“我找你出来，不为别的事……我只是恰好经过那儿。本来我不打算打扰你们，但我看你在听雅·修特拉念诗的时候，整个人就像在做噩梦。”

精灵咬住嘴唇。他当然不愿意被人评价为弱小。

“我也不是笑话你胆小。我第一次看那首诗时……还记得我问过你吗？”

“嗯。”

“那天我也才看过一次。虽然还不能好好理解吧……但总觉得，自己会像诗里说的那样死去，死在一个毫无希望、只有黑暗的地方。”

那个青年——于里昂热忽然想起了短暂而虚幻的梦中的青年。

“如果每个人都能坦然接受一个只有绝望的死亡，那就不会有纳尔札尔神的信仰了。所以我知道……你不能继续听那首诗，好歹不是在茶馆里。”

“我曾被教导过，做好万全的准备前，不能触碰梅萨亚的预言诗。一旦读过，便要负起相应的责任……我还不明白是怎样的责任。”

“大概我也跟你一样吧。”桑克瑞德慢吞吞地吐了口气，“路易索瓦老师说……他们就在研究这首诗描述的灾难会如何被触发，然后他们要寻找避免的方法。”

避免的方法——于里昂热感到脑中有道导火索被点燃了。

“是真实的吗？那首诗……”

“不晓得。不过……假如找得到，就不是没有希望了。即便这条路要付出许多，比如生命，也不是绝望的死了。”

桑克瑞德的口吻完全不像个孩子，在路易索瓦的带领下，他似乎思考了很多东西。又或许这也是路易索瓦老师或者别的贤人说过的话，印在他的记忆里挥之不去。

导火索令于里昂热的灯发出恢宏的光。“避免预言成真”的想法就这么明晰起来——简单得不可思议，可这就是答案，就如饿了必须吃饭，渴了就去喝水那般……只是饿了渴了的，是一个世界，而非某个个体。

于里昂热觉得自己过去几年里畏畏缩缩不敢触碰的锁被打开，门后存在两条路。

“选择视而不见，或者踏上求解之途……前者轻松稳当，后者艰险坎坷。”

“啊啊，对。就是这么回事。”桑克瑞德低声说，“我们还不能跟大人们比，而那个预言可能这辈子都不会到来，也可能明天就要发生。于里昂热……这才是我害怕的事情。”

“自己的死亡么……”

“还有朋友们的。像路易索瓦老师那么好的人……我不想看到他陷入绝望啊。”

朋友们——穆恩布瑞达，还有桑克瑞德。教导自己的老师、帕帕力莫。刚刚认识的雅·修特拉，漂亮而优雅的猫魅族，而这一切，在灾难中将化为乌有，求生无门。

“其实我不该跟你说这些。”停顿了几秒后，桑克瑞德疑虑地接着说，“但我没有别人可以说了……我想你肯定能够理解。在我认识的人里面，只有你在这方面最厉害。啊当然，除了路易索瓦老师。”

“桑克瑞德，你不是畏惧死亡的人吧。”

“嘿……非要这么问的话，实际上我早该像个垃圾似地随便死在海之都的什么地方了。只是我比较幸运，有了新的机会。”

桑克瑞德调皮地笑起来，可说出来的话全无那股漫不经心的味道。像在诉说着不可动摇的决心，对自身和漫天的星辰许下誓言。

“相当于重新获得生命一样——这个机会、给我机会的人，还有在此之后遇到的人——我想回报他们。如果帮助他们破解这个预言、守护你们远离预言的灾难就是回报的话，付出生命我也愿意。”

于里昂热定定站着。走进足以灼瞎双眼的光芒之中的青年也这样笑着，至深的黑暗和过强的光明都会夺取性命，但青年无所畏惧。于里昂热生在学识之都，受育于沙利亚克，追求真理是他们的命途，而倘若真理只存在于光和暗之间，那他或许应该选择门后那条平坦的路。

万古的预言会指引真理吗？仅仅阅读、观察，然后将所获所得束之高阁，也能触及真理吗？

若答案是肯定的，其他注定远离真理的人，就会被时间的洪流吞噬吗？若这一项答案也是肯定的，这些人就死得毫无价值吗？

若第二项答案仍是肯定的——于里昂热打住了他的思考。

他想象不出，背离了常规意义上真理之路的桑克瑞德，死去的模样。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

在别人——包括兄长——看来，自己在一些事情上还很迟钝，这点欧卡·博尔达是知道的。千辛万苦找到哥哥后，哥哥对他和爱诺尔的关系有过疑问，那时欧卡就表现出了这种迟钝。为什么爱诺尔非要跟自己组队呢？他问了哥哥，后者挥剑的动作凝重起来。

“你看不出来？那女孩想跟你在一起。”赫利·博尔达回答，“以后要结婚，共同生活的那种。”

“不可能吧，哥哥，我还要作为冒险者继续锻炼下去啊。”

“所以说你对这些事情没经验就是了……家庭生活什么的，大概欧卡皱着眉头，嘟嘟囔囔：“我现在不打算考虑这些……”

“我估计也是。爱诺尔没跟你说过吧？”

“说、说什么？”

“……什么都行，比如喜欢跟你一起冒险啊、想让你送她礼物之类的。”

“那、那不是男人对喜欢的女人说的吗？像是父亲追求母亲那样，母亲告诉我的。”

赫利·博尔达叹息着继续挥动他的剑。

“罢了。如果那个女孩跟你告白的话，一定要想清楚再回答她。”

欧卡感到哥哥的语气很奇怪，有种无奈又想笑的语调混杂在认真的忠告里。

结婚——在十二神的祝福中许下与伴侣携手终生、不离不弃的诺言——欧卡倒是听说过，听爱诺尔说的。这样说来，爱诺尔提及这件事是有目的的，但欧卡压根没有想象过要和谁订下这么庄严肃穆的誓言。婚约意味着很多他完全没准备过的事情，而他当前的目标只有成为一个更强的、可以跟哥哥比肩的冒险者。

只是，欧卡·博尔达，现在有点想念爱诺尔了。

他和哥哥赫利·博尔达，三天前接受一个探路委托来到位于黑衣森林深处的无限城。由于他们想要测试自己近段时间来特训的成果，特意没有叫上爱诺尔和她的妹妹。一路下来两人都很小心，也顺利地完成了任务，可在将要离开无限城时，一贯熟稔的赫利·博尔达发觉他们进来的路消失了。

明明做好了原路返回的记号，要用时一个都找不见。不仅如此，赫利对比了一下记忆中进入无限城的路径，有两个岔口的地标甚至移位了。

“这不是人类的力量能做到的。”赫利·博尔达说，“我们大概有麻烦了。”

“很糟糕吗？”自己的经验不如哥哥，欧卡压制不住不安，本来就深肤色的脸更加黑了。

“何止是糟糕……欧卡，不要离开我的视线。”赫利没有告诉弟弟他们可能会出不去，为了不让欧卡太慌张，他拍了拍欧卡的背，“我们找找别的路，小心不要招惹敌人的注意，谨慎行事。”

通讯珠没有信号，无法跟拂晓的同伴取得联络。如果是库尔特内，他一定能很快就看出端倪，想出别的办法。不过……他们很长时间都不回去的话，库尔特内也会向拂晓求助的，所以他们还有一丝希望。

无限城里雪花似的绒屑悠悠荡荡，放在别的时候来看，没有人不惊叹于这片遗迹的壮美。但在里面待了三天的两兄弟知道，这种绒屑产自魔物，吸入过多会对人体造成伤害，遗迹内的一些魔物还能分泌毒液，持久战会将他们陷入十分危险的境地。

赫利尽可能地避开魔物的注意，用剑劈砍着封堵道路的藤蔓和空茧。尽管如此，他们仍有两次碰上了觅食的蛾子或者毒蛛。

时间又过去了半天。压抑、迷失和突发的战斗让他们精疲力竭，食水储备逐渐见底，欧卡打开最后一个水壶时只抿了一小口，剩下的全给了哥哥。他没告知赫利，无限城会让人的以太得不到补充，只是暗地里调节魔法的使用量，以防遇到什么危机时用不出有效的治疗魔法。

不知是不是错觉，日头西斜的速度比欧卡认知的要快了一倍。欧卡很清楚，假如今天还找不到出口，他们可能就再也出不去了。

“哥哥……”

“嘘。”

赫利清理道路的动作骤然停下，做出了警戒的态势——在路障的对面，传来了什么东西啃咬的动静。

难道他们惊动了新的魔物？欧卡攥紧幻杖，死盯着那团吱呀作响的藤蔓。

“你们两个，没事吧？”

随着急切的尖声询问，赫利猛地拽住欧卡往后一拖，藤蔓上迸发的火球恰恰好在欧卡的长袍边缘挠了一把——不好、是敌人——的念头在这半秒内一闪而过，欧卡手一松，水流环魔法便向着刚被炸开的烟雾砸去。

“住手、欧卡！他们是……”

“啊啊，十二神保佑……你们平安无事。”

一只戴着皮箍的手拨开烟雾，紧跟着是两片琥珀色——是护目镜？欧卡仔细看了两眼，终于意识到那是拂晓的成员于里昂热的护目镜。

他脚边那只比一般体型要大的召唤兽甩了甩尾巴，竟然抖下了些水滴来。

“总算找到他们了。”

于里昂热的身后探出头的是帕帕力莫。这一瞬间帕帕力莫的小个子在欧卡眼中都变得高大起来——拂晓的贤人来救他们了！欧卡还在发着愣，心中却不住欢呼。

“库尔特内告诉我们，你们来这里超过了三天。”帕帕力莫一边举着他的咒杖继续用火焰清理周围的藤蔓和茧子一边解释，“芙·拉敏，还有你们的同伴都非常担心，毕竟无限城不是一个可以久留的地方，你们又只有两个人。”

“此行风险之大，令人胆寒。为测试实力而脱离可靠的同伴，是完全不可取的。”

于里昂热让他们俩坐下歇息一会，指挥着琥珀兽引开凑近过来的几只毒蛾，等帕帕力莫消灭干净周围的敌人，就拿出新的水和可以保持力量的食物，顺带检查两人的外伤情况。

“很抱歉，我们也没想到这里的地形突然改变……”欧卡一口气喝干了水瓶，有点丧气地说。

“因为这里来了不速之客。”

欧卡抬起视线，正对上于里昂热的缺少表情的脸。他不是没有跟这个鲜少在摩杜纳出现的贤人交谈过，这位贤人虽给欧卡留下不苟言笑的印象，这般铁青的脸色他却是第一次见。

“确定是无影吗？”

于里昂热对帕帕力莫点了点头，取出一个小巧玲珑、发着亮光的装置。欧卡认出装置中央被玫瑰金齿轮环绕的是星光石，只是光亮已经非常微弱，还隐隐带有阴鸷的气息。

“这个装置对无影的以太有记忆，在这里产生了同样的反应。”

“那我们要继续往前，还是先带赫利他们出去？”

于里昂热几秒钟的沉默令欧卡迷惑不已，这是需要考虑的事吗？

“先出去。万一真的是艾里迪布斯，凭我们是无法与之抗衡的。”

“你也很担心桑克瑞德吧……”

“请问……艾里迪布斯是……”

于里昂热没有作答，指引出方向后带着琥珀兽走在了前面。帕帕力莫见赫利和欧卡除了疲惫以外没有其他外伤，就让他们赶紧跟上。

“艾里迪布斯是我们当前最大的敌人之一。前段时间我们才破坏了他的某个计划，但是……最近我们又发现他及其同伙在暗中活动。”帕帕力莫说。

“可我们在这片遗迹中没有感受到别人的气息。”

“‘他们’不是人类，赫利。详细的等出去了再解释，现在我们完全不知道对方在这片遗迹中动了什么别的手脚。”

“那这些家伙跑进遗迹里做什么？”

“他们在测试无限城的以太量。”

“咦？”

于里昂热毫无回头来讲话的意思，一直将装置托在手心，似乎在利用星光石的光亮度来确认什么，嘴里说的也全是些欧卡听不懂的事情。

“无限城遗迹充满足以催生无数魔物的以太，无影的到来——或许跟蛮神有关。”

“之前没有过无影在无限城或者尼姆遗迹之类的地方召唤蛮神的记录吧？”

“确实，这些地方没有‘蛮神’的信仰或信徒……”

于里昂热放慢了脚步，像是对自己的结论抱有深深的疑虑。

“然而，他在白银集市现身，这点不得不让人忧心——夏日突降暴雪，必为不祥。”

“白银集市？在我们进入遗迹时，沙之家附近出了事吗？”

赫利撇开被汗渍黏在脸上的绒屑。跟贤人在一起行动使他高度紧绷的神经松懈下来，不过作为拂晓的警卫，赫利对发生在旧总部附近的敌情十分在意。

他看不见一直背对他们的于里昂热是什么神情，只是精灵在提起时，背影凝固了一瞬。

“桑克瑞德在那里被无影袭击了。”帕帕力莫回答。

“——哎？！”欧卡不稳重地大叫起来，“怎么回事？”

“嗯……就是被袭击了，没有预兆。谁也没想到那里会出现无影。”帕帕力莫偷偷地看向于里昂热，“我刚好和光之战士从拉诺西亚乘船到白银集市，否则……”

“桑克瑞德先生身手不差，应该不是什么——”

“恰恰相反。他对上无影，胜算为零。”于里昂热打断了赫利，语气冷淡让兄弟俩为之一震。

“到我们出来为止，雅和可露儿都还在给他治疗……光之战士在沙之家警戒，所以是我跟于里昂热出来找你们。库尔特内本来也想加入，但他还是留在那边帮忙。”

“严重到这个地步了吗……”

“情况不太好就是了——因为许多原因……”

欧卡意识到他和哥哥不自量力的决定给走在前方的贤人带来了什么困扰。若是自己再强一点就好了，欧卡暗暗埋怨着自己，若是自己再强一点，即便跟哥哥两人单独出行，大家也不用担心了。“那……于里昂热先生他……其实更想在那边照看吧？”他胆怯地问着。

“嗯……于里昂热嘛……奇怪了，我听说你不太注意这些的——”

帕帕力莫没能说下去。他很清楚于里昂热听到这些并不舒服，现在精灵的心情肯定相当复杂。

他和光之战士把桑克瑞德带回沙之家时精灵刚准备好做苹果卷的素材。看来他们正打算喝下午茶啊，帕帕力莫不合时宜地想，怪不得桑克瑞德在意识模糊中还叨念着要买苹果，只是这下午茶得换成药茶了。雅·修特拉和可露儿赶到前，桑克瑞德的伤口全由于里昂热处理，面对那具离开时才兴高采烈说要吃美味的点心、一转身便血流不止的躯体，若不是精灵绷成一条线的嘴角，和他忘记青年的体质、尝试用以太去止血的错误行为暴露了什么，帕帕力莫差点就信了于里昂热是真的像光之战士笑称的那样“看起来很冷血”。

好在帕帕力莫认识于里昂热不是一天两天。

好在他也看过于里昂热在第七灵灾后，写给莱韦耶勒尔双胞胎的信。

那会儿精灵的感受，还有库尔特内为失踪的博尔达两兄弟向他们求助后于里昂热先到无限城来的决定……有过类似经历的帕帕力莫太理解了，理解到他自己都有点没来由地害怕，同样的痛苦为什么会一而再再而三地降临到朋友们身上，明明他那么希望——是个人都会希望——快乐无忧的生活能多关照他们一眼。

“——不过没关系，守护每一个同伴是我们的责任。拂晓蒙冤失散时，多亏赫利做芙·拉敏的护卫，才能让拂晓的灯火安稳地发光发亮啊。”

欧卡垂下头接受了帕帕力莫的安慰。不知为何，欧卡感到这个对他展露鼓励笑容的贤人，眼睛里泛着悲伤的色彩。

如果再不情愿也要向责任让步是一种强大的话，连哥哥让他好好思考的事都犹豫不决的自己还差得很远。

“帕帕力莫。”

于里昂热朝他们转过身，欧卡发现他的召唤兽不知什么时候已经不见了。天空清澈了许多，暮色下的星辰若隐若现，黑衣森林形状诡异的枝桠剪影仿佛在嘎嘎怪笑。

“差不多到了吗？”欧卡打了个寒战。

“是的。帕帕力莫——‘他’就在这里。”

拉拉菲尔咒术师皱起了眉头：“艾里迪布斯？”

“在、在哪？！”

“欧卡，冷静下来。”赫利抽出了剑，把弟弟护在背后。但他跟欧卡一样，根本察觉不到敌人的气息，只得竖起盾牌，以便在战斗开始时能马上掩护好每个同伴。

“不要轻举妄动，你们不是他的对手。”精灵说着紧走了几步，连帕帕力莫都摇头示意赫利和欧卡留在原地。

绒屑以这处城池陨落为遗迹至今没有多少变化的慢悠姿态飘散，仿佛四个人一前三后的距离之间不存在任何不协调般静谧。新的魔物破茧而出的嘎吱声，蛾子扑扇翅膀啃咬植物的哧哧声，以及游荡在地下的幽魂时不时高扬起来的呜咽——欧卡鼻尖一痒，抬手抹去滑下的冷汗，这才觉察到不知不觉他们已经屏住呼吸站在这里很久了，难以描述的压迫感早就捕获了每一个人，汗水浸透了他的长衫。

于里昂热仍然托着他的那颗星光石装置。卵石的亮光随时间流逝愈发晦暗，好似在这白魔法师们过去聚居之地、以洁白无瑕闻名遐迩的遗迹之中毫无理由地被污染得肮脏不堪。

“可笑啊……方才还要带同伴离开这里，现在却对白白浪费时间无动于衷？于里昂热……你比我想象的还要浅薄。”

欧卡捂住了脑袋。这蛇吐芯子般的声音直接从脑海中升起让他措手不及，感觉被一种闻所未闻的魔物盯上，又或是睁眼闭眼的一瞬间自己便落入了无边的噩梦。眼前一片昏黄，绒屑定格在半空不再飘动，欧卡摇晃着身体扶住旁边的赫利，却看到哥哥同样不好过，不得不拄着剑才能稳住。

“入口已被你封上，我想你是有话要说。”于里昂热冷冷地回答，对看不见身影的敌人发出嘲笑置若罔闻，“可笑的该是你，艾里迪布斯。高高在上，将人类视作蝼蚁，却与两个小小的冒险者过不去。”

“他们闯进了我的试验场，我有权让他们付出代价。就像你的，嗯，所谓的同伴，对吧？那个傀儡——”

“我有必要纠正你的用词，他不是傀儡。一切不过是无影小看人类所玩弄的卑劣手段，而你们已经为此尝到了失败。”

欧卡不明白于里昂热在说谁，精灵就那么仰着头，看向空中的某处。

那个脑中的声音轻蔑地哼笑起来。

“我要对你另眼相看了啊，于里昂热。不管扮演什么角色都如此得心应手，你果然只是个——人类而已。那么，身为人类的你，放弃真理了吗？”

“真理该给人带来生命、希望与光明。”精灵不带迟疑地开口，“践踏这一切而得到的，绝不可能是真理。”

欧卡感到脑袋快要撑不住了，那些声音不仅侵占了思维，还一点点吸走他的力量，全身发冷发抖。他紧紧地挨住哥哥，担心赫利也跟自己一样难受。他看不清帕帕力莫的状态，唯独可以肯定的是于里昂热从声音到身影都岿然不动。

他在看着的是他所说的生命、希望与光明呢，还是逼到眼前的死亡、痛苦与黑暗呢……

敌人没有接话，但讥讽的笑声尚未停止。是不是暗中窥视他们的不仅有一个敌人？欧卡努力估量起自己剩余的战斗能力，从旁边的赫利不自觉绷住身体的动静中，他估计哥哥跟他有一样的想法。

“……真让我失望。”

片刻后，声音不再嘲笑，变成了索然。

“我原以为你比他们开窍。看到这无限城，你居然还顽固地认为人类单凭海德林的指引就能安然无恙。光是人类内心的阴霾，想要造出第二个无限城，易如反掌。”

“你错了，艾里迪布斯。”于里昂热答道，握紧了手中已然发黑的星光石，“峭壁不乏巨树参天，善的萌芽必将撕裂仇怨衍育的恶之深渊。育藐视这一切的你们，永远不可能成功。”

“哦——？要试试看吗？”

“不论无影来袭多少次，拂晓都将奉陪。”

“那你不会败兴而死的，于里昂热，当世界回归原初的模样……你便会后悔，没能选择正确的真理之路……”

冷不丁地，欧卡脚下一松摔在地上。

“欧卡！”赫利·博尔达要站稳都很吃力，来不及伸手去拉他。

欧卡瞪大了眼睛，喘了一口：“没、没事儿……”他忽然注意到自己像被人从水里打捞起来，浑身汗湿，但好歹能自由呼吸了，“声、声音听不见了……”

于里昂热垂下手，把那颗不再发光的星光石收进口袋里。

“他走了。”精灵沉声说。

“竟然避免了战斗……”帕帕力莫这才转过脸，扶正自己的单片眼镜，脸上的汗不比欧卡的少。

“无影只不过……懒于动手。”于里昂热恢复了他惯有的语气，“大概，碾碎几只蝼蚁，对他们来讲无非浪费精力。”

帕帕力莫苦笑起来：“那桑克瑞德那边又怎么回事？”

精灵没有回身，仅是侧过头望着帕帕力莫。那副深色镜片下的目光里的情绪错综复杂，令一旁还没搞清楚状况的欧卡本能地产生出想要远离这个精灵的冲动。

因为欧卡所认知中的于里昂热，客观到近乎俯瞰大地的星芒，而这充满负面情绪甚至明晃着锋锐的目光，与他给人一贯的印象太不相符。是谈及了什么才会触动这种反应……欧卡·博尔达不敢去深究。或许正如先前那个看不见的敌人所言，于里昂热“只是个人类而已”。

而再怎么想都只是会被情感牵绊、会在心底埋藏黑暗的普通人类，真的能打败拥有非比寻常力量、翻手便能创造一个无限城的敌人吗？

欧卡·博尔达站直身，他的哥哥正整理着行装，做好最后离开遗迹的准备，看上去已从短暂的不适中复原。

“虽然不愿意承认，但……无影不过是想借此动摇，亦或者说，玩弄我们的决心罢了。不……也许只是……‘我的’决心。”

于里昂热的目光飘了个角度，看了看欧卡。

“回去吧，回沙之家。”


	15. Chapter 15

15.

奥恩原生林的外围线上，拉·哈加·马亚把长枪往泥地里一戳，靠着树干点燃了烟斗，将熄灭的火柴往几百米外庆典方向扔了出去。庆典现场中央立起了一座体型罕见的以太水晶，魔法操控下的光芒聚成一束直射夜空，把沙利亚克的徽记映射在云端，拉·哈加望望那个徽记，敬了一礼。

“哈加。”

“噢，瓦雷。”

“这边出入口的封锁线拉好了吧？”贤人瓦雷的脚步踩在野草上，却没发出声响，与正装参加庆典的其他教师不同，瓦雷一身低调朴素的长袍，兜帽搭在肩上。

“刚巡逻过一次，这个时间段就是我在这里了。”

“原生林连接的出入口风险极大，能从这里进出的都不是泛泛之辈。这附近就你一个人把守吗？”

“是我一个人，不过这大半夜的，是个人都不愿意在摸不着路的夜里横穿原生林吧，更别提外面就是龙族的地盘。”

瓦雷露出了笑容。这一瞬间拉·哈加眨了眨眼，以为自己看到一只野兽做出捕食的姿态。枪术士定定神，立即否定了那个想法——他从前就认识瓦雷，相比萨雷安一些以学术自居脾气古怪的司书和贤人，瓦雷算是比较亲和的那一类人。

“很好……你想去庆典？”

“倒没有。就是脱离学生身份快十年……看着孩子们这么开心，还是挺怀念的。”拉·哈加喷出一口烟，眼角皱起了些微不可避免的鱼尾纹，“过几年我的孩子也该加入其中了，但愿他能遇到个优秀的老师。这世道开始变得不太平，至少能让他回本国……”

“本国？”瓦雷扬起眉问道，“你们也听说了吗……我以为这个消息挺秘密的。”

“上面再怎么封锁，风声都会漏出来的。况且议会那边向来都是类似的态度，也就某几个异类会反对而已。”

贤人点点头，不自觉地用兜帽围住了自己的脖子。

“无怪这次的庆典格外盛大。”拉·哈加接着说，“哲学者议会肯定有话要讲，在大家都被阿拉米格的事情搞得人心浮动的时候，抓住学生这一代的心是很重要的。”

“是啊……对了哈加。”瓦雷靠了过去，拔起地上的长枪掂了掂，“你孩子多大了？”

“喔，十岁了。”拉·哈加·马亚又啜了一口烟斗，幸福地笑了起来，“他跟我不一样，是个在咒术上比较有领悟力的孩子。我啊——”

拉·哈加·马亚的话未能说完。

过了半分钟，瓦雷将地上的躯体拖进林子，用落叶简单遮盖了一下，折断长枪，扔到更远的草丛里。宣布庆典开幕的烟火在贤人拉上兜帽的瞬间升入空中，绽开壮丽的色彩，令殖民都市的夜晚照如白昼。

穆恩布瑞达猛冲的步子一下刹住，用手搭起小棚望着那盏久久不散的烟火，高声欢笑着：“于里昂热！快看啊——那——么大一朵！”

被大叫着名字的精灵赶上她，对女孩不慎挤到的路人小声道歉。

“请慢点，穆恩布瑞达。游客众多，你这样容易撞到别人……”

穆恩布瑞达返回头：“有什么关系嘛！好几年才能碰到一次的活动——啊啊，那是以太之光吗？”

宗匠大工房的代表性产品——大中小三种不同型号的以太之光——陈列在展台前，湛蓝水晶光泽剔透，在女孩努力凑近时像被点动的水面般闪动，引得穆恩布瑞达忍不住伸出手去触摸。

“穆恩布瑞达，那是极为贵重的物件……”

“——你那么说她，明明自己也很想摸摸水晶的吧？脸上都写着呢。”

于里昂热耳尖一抖，迅速转过头去，但人来人往，他只听得见落下的一句调笑，找不到桑克瑞德的人影。

“以太水晶的运作本身就是以太学的大课题。”穆恩布瑞达没发觉同伴的异常举动，“天然的以太水晶是高浓缩以太结晶，具有位面交界定点的作用，但旧时代技术可以做到跨越自然产生的以太结晶的界限、形成人工造物……”

“这中间有非常复杂的工序，还要求技术员和测试员都有深厚的理论基础。这位小姐，毕业后你若有兴趣，可以试试加入宗匠大工房。”展台前的司书介绍起了宗匠大工房的概况，从毕业生中吸纳素质足备的新鲜血液，是历年来参加毕业庆典的机构们目标之一。

司书的讲演很快吸引到了一批学生，这下连穆恩布瑞达都觉得挤了。

“于里昂热，我们走吧……”穆恩布瑞达失望地耷拉着脑袋，“我以为他能给我讲讲生产以太之光的事情。”

“这是萨雷安长久以来不公开的核心技术之一，穆恩布瑞达。要在公开场合下详细解释，实在强人所难。”

“我、我知道嘛……”

于里昂热安抚地笑了笑，环顾周围，打算找找诗学的展台，但他立刻想到，像古文字和历史一类精于理论的学科多在魔法大学中才大放异彩，而庆典上参展的则更多倾向于有实际成果的科目，譬如圣茉夏娜植物园的稀罕魔物和控温气候模拟系统，以及屯集区的采集者们在迦巴勒山和库尔札斯高地附近发掘的矿石与珍贵树汁结晶。不是每个学生都有机会进入魔法大学，许多学生马上就要转入挣钱的行当，这场庆典正好为他们提供从一般教育机关结业后求职从业的机会。

“于里昂热，那边的先生好像是……”

于里昂热顺着穆恩布瑞达的指引望去，人海中央站着一位衣着光鲜的精灵，面颊瘦削但气质高贵，与之交谈的对象也跟他有着相似的穿戴神情，看起来是一些上流社会人士组成的小圈子，只是被围在中心的精灵脸色隐隐透着不耐。

“——关于这个问题，我已经说过很多次了，我和持有共同观点的同志是不会改变立场的。”

“这就意味着您与您的父亲——路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔是完全相反的，你们——”

穆恩布瑞达“啊”的大叫出来，招致远处那个精灵不满的一瞥后立刻捂住了嘴。

“是富尔什诺先生……路易索瓦大师的长子，早就听说他们俩在艾欧泽亚战事上的观点不一致。”女孩小声对于里昂热说，“有几个报考魔法大学的学长说过想进入哲学者议会，好像也是受这位先生的影响……筹备阶段就有传言他会在庆典上发表演讲，后来又说他因为公务缠身不出席，没想到这次真的来了。”

“人与人之间本就差异纷呈，政见向左也是正常的……并不是每一位子女都与父母有相同的看法。”

说话间，富尔什诺·莱韦耶勒尔已经拒绝其他几个采访者走出了人群，身后簇拥着他口中的同志和几个有志追随的学生。

穆恩布瑞达咂着嘴：“父亲是学术泰斗，自己作为家族的长子也是政界显要，两方意见不同，难怪被周刊和杂志追着问啊……于里昂热，你在看什么？”

于里昂热没有马上回答她。在富尔什诺走开时，年少的精灵从散开的人群里捕捉到一个祟祟跟在富尔什诺等人背后的身影。他调动记忆辨认了一下，抿紧了嘴唇。

他没有认错那个身影。或许他没能看清那晚攻击他的人的脸庞，但那个裹着兜帽肩膀低伏的姿势——于里昂热不由得攥紧了自己腰间的布料，仿佛旧伤开始作痛。

「以我的水平，能杀得掉他的同伙已经很吃力了……被我刺伤以后他就跑了，不然我也救不到你。」

桑克瑞德说过有一个人在那晚逃跑了，而现在他出现在了庆典中，而且似乎盯上了路易索瓦大师的儿子。

他们说过贸然杀死桑克瑞德会惊动路易索瓦大师，甚至那些人和大师一样提到了梅萨亚的预言诗。这两者关联起来，要对与大师相关的人下手似乎就解释得通。

“穆恩布瑞达，”于里昂热扯住女孩的衣摆，目光不离那个人同时快速低语，“有件事得麻烦你，请立即找到贤人——不……”

像是被人当头一棒捣通了所有堵塞在脑中的棉絮一般，他瞬间明白了桑克瑞德问他“是谁告诉你我杀了两个人”的用意。

几条原本看似无关的线索突然被联系在一起，于里昂热懊恼起来。

他为什么没能早点发现？

躲藏在萨雷安内部的奸细，其实近在眼前。而桑克瑞德……桑克瑞德仍在对方的身边。

不，桑克瑞德应该已经知道了。所以他才用那么走调的声音发出疑问——只盼桑克瑞德没有独自去做什么冒险之事，于里昂热在心中祈祷，最有力的后盾不在殖民都市，一分一秒之间，唯有十二神能保护他们。

穆恩布瑞达困惑地望着他。

“找哪位贤人？”

“——除了瓦雷先生以外的，与路易索瓦大师一道的贤人。告诉他们，有人可能会给富尔什诺先生带来危险……请他们尽快出动警备队，找到脸上带着刀伤、身穿斗篷的异乡人。”

“他是谁，你知道名字吗？”

“我不知道……但我可以肯定，他正是前段时日袭击我的人。”

穆恩布瑞达反手拉住他：“那你呢？”

“我……我去找桑克瑞德。”穆恩布瑞达显然嗅出了某种危险的气息，手上使出了很大的劲儿生怕于里昂热再遭遇不测，令精灵强迫自己对上她的双眼，“我会十二分小心，你也一样……若非遇到熟悉的贤人，不要说出自己的目的。然后……假如有可能，得联络上路易索瓦大师……”

穆恩布瑞达还想说些什么，但见精灵很少用这种语气说话，便用力点点头转身跑开。于里昂热自己则等了几秒，扣紧腰间的魔导书，向富尔什诺等人离开的方向奔去。

他很清楚，自己根本没有时间去找桑克瑞德，因为就在他支开穆恩布瑞达的这短短不到一分钟里，富尔什诺和尾随者都脱离了他的视线。

于里昂热从没这么彷徨过。他少读冒险悬疑的作品，突然一脚踏进这样的故事里，像是闯进了别人家的屋子，被不认识的生物包围，无数双陌生的眼睛盯着他，每走一步都性命攸关，心脏擂鼓似地轰隆作响。

“如果……如果是你的话，你该如何应对……”于里昂热握拳搭在胸口，“桑克瑞德？”

“小朋友，你不舒服吗？”一位抱着孩子的妇女朝于里昂热俯下身，“你的脸在发白……”

“我没事……”

于里昂热面向妇人关切的双眼，忽然脑子里亮了一下。

“请问，您知道富尔什诺·莱韦耶勒尔先生往哪里去了吗？”

“你问他做什么？”

“我……我捡到了一本书。”精灵把自己的魔导书高高举起给妇人看，“在富尔什诺先生来到会场之前捡到的。我想这是他的东西……拾人财物理应归还。”

“是这样……那你可得快点追上他。莱韦耶勒尔先生往庆典组委的办公区去了……哎，你慢点儿啊孩子！”

庆典的组委办公区——于里昂热匆匆抛下一句道谢，飞快地冲过去——他浪费了至少两分钟时间，要是对方进入了办公区，他一个孩子就没法追进去送出警告了。而那些居心不良的不法之人却依旧能够接近富尔什诺。

随着庆典最热闹的中心与于里昂热的距离逐渐拉远，失去了彩灯陪伴的道路开始转暗，行人也逐渐变得稀少，再往前一点，于里昂热心中的警笛也愈来愈响亮。

“——在那里！”

道路的正前方出现了富尔什诺的背影。让于里昂热不安的是，富尔什诺身边的随行者只剩下了两个。

精灵正要张嘴叫住富尔什诺，便发现另一个人已经靠了过去，抢在他之前唤出了富尔什诺的名字。

“是富尔什诺·莱韦耶勒尔先生吗？”那个戴着兜帽的人用与平常人面对贵族时怯弱和恭敬的语气问着，一点点接近，“我有个卑微的请求，能容我向您一叙吗？”

那个声音，于里昂热所有的注意力都上了弦——正是那晚的另一个人，绝不会错——他打开了魔导书。

“喂，你这孩子在这里干什么？”路边的警卫员冲着男孩喊了一句。

包括富尔什诺在内的几道目光向于里昂热投射过来，不巧的是，兜帽男人的视线分外带刺。

他认出了于里昂热。

精灵放弃应答转而咏唱魔法和男人决定亮出刀子刺向富尔什诺只在同一秒，留给于里昂热去判断毁坏魔法射出方向的余地为零，他知道不管是自己还是戴兜帽的男人，只要让富尔什诺察觉到被攻击的危险，警卫员就会第一时间保护好富尔什诺。

或许是神明的指引，男孩那句连力道都没拿捏稳的魔法打中了男人的手臂，击飞了刀子。

凶器明晃晃地摔在富尔什诺眼前，伴随着同行者“有刺客”的叫喊，警卫员跳了起来。

“不要让那家伙跑了！”警卫员吼道，指示其他人护好富尔什诺，自己想拉住于里昂热。男孩后退一步，眼看着警卫员的手就要扣住自己时，另一个影子像是从阴暗中分裂出来一样挡住了他。

“于里昂热，这边！”

桑克瑞德摔下一颗烟火嘭地爆开，在警卫员愣神的破绽中推了于里昂热一把，示意他跟上自己。

于里昂热最后往富尔什诺·莱韦耶勒尔那边看了一眼，确定有人守护好那个男人后，赶紧追上桑克瑞德的脚步。

“我吓了一跳。”桑克瑞德边跑边说，“没想到你真的出手了……这不是你该掺和的事啊。”

“人命为上。”于里昂热估计桑克瑞德其实也在追踪那个男人，便没去多问为何少年同样在那里出现，“桑克瑞德……你没事吗？”

“你指什么？”

“……你的，教官。”

桑克瑞德的速度明显慢了下来，回头看着精灵。

“你猜到了？”

少年半张脸沉在漆黑的夜色里，随后很快就扭了过去。

“你跟我说‘我杀了两个人’时……知道么，那晚上我带你去医疗所之后，处理现场的只有瓦雷一个人。”

“……”

“他们可能不会再找你的麻烦，但为什么瓦雷要包庇他们呢……我不相信啊，于里昂热。教官跟在路易索瓦大师身边有好一段时日了，为什么路易索瓦大师那样的人会有内鬼呢？”

为什么太阳的光辉下还有暗影呢？为什么春天的温暖中还有寒冰呢？

庆典的欢声笑语回荡在殖民都市的天空中，知识神的徽记慨然微笑，不曾暗去。

为何会有战争，为何会流离失所？

“可是我想来想去，所有的线索都指向了瓦雷。我们刚认识那天他那么生气，大概还有个原因是我偷走了他截留的信件吧。富尔什诺先生从本国过来出席庆典的行程原本也是保密的，只有瓦雷经手那一级别的情报，但他故意流出这个信息，伪装成市井传言，吸引周刊杂志的记者。”

瓦雷知道富尔什诺的脾气，一旦富尔什诺在庆典上被其他人追问多了，便会前往办公区暂避。那么从庆典到办公区的那条偏僻人少的路就会成为袭击的最好地点。

可是于里昂热能从桑克瑞德的眼神中读出来，少年还是不相信自己的教官是叛徒。

他不知该如何安慰少年，只有默默地抬起手，够到桑克瑞德的肩膀按了按，就像桑克瑞德每次让他从恍神中恢复过来时那样。

“桑克瑞德，我们现在要去哪里？”

少年抱歉地笑了笑：“你还记得你跟雅·修特拉约好见面补习那天吗？”

“是的……啊——”于里昂热记起雅·修特拉说过，原本预定见面的酒馆由于有人打架而关门了，“莫非那日打架的人，就是他们？”

“没错，雅·修特拉虽然站得很远，但她耳朵很灵，听到了瓦雷和那个男人说的一些事情，”桑克瑞德露出吃亏的表情，“不过以她的脾气，不是我去问她是不会在意的。”

“她没事，便是万幸。”

“毕竟也是贤人的得意门生，他们还是很小心的。”

桑克瑞德在一道哨卡前驻足，向男孩做了个噤声的手势。哨卡灯火通明，但于里昂热看不见任何人，也感觉不到生命的气息。森林的风裹挟着水汽钻进他的领口，用湿润的寒气告诉他这里是平常不会有人随便进入的区域。

“——小心！”

少年叫嚷道，压着于里昂热趴在地上。就这一刹那，某种硬邦邦的物件擦着于里昂热的头顶飞过。他扭动着脖子，看到那个物件钉入地面前森冷的光。

“这就是为什么我总是让瓦雷赶紧干掉你们，那个家伙真是太没用了。”

戴兜帽的男人从哨卡的草垛旁走出来，扔掉手中的短弓。

“只差一步，我就能完成这里的任务。”那人俯视着从地上爬起来的桑克瑞德，掏出刀子，“不过你们也够蠢的，赶紧喊大人过来不就好了？居然就这样傻乎乎地追过来。”

他咧开嘴巴，扑向桑克瑞德的速度快得连兜帽都掉了下来，刀子以一种刁钻的角度冲着少年的面门剐下，若是被那口利刃刮中，哪怕只有一点点，桑克瑞德都会失去至少一只耳朵。

少年使力挤开了于里昂热，用自己的两把短刀试图格挡，谁知男人的动作看似幅度大而随意，实际却应变得比桑克瑞德快速，没有持刀的手往桑克瑞德的下巴挥了过去。

刀光闪过，带着血色和少年吃痛的呼声。

于里昂热的眼睛跟不上那个速度，他不擅长体术的战斗。当桑克瑞德捂着手臂滚到一边时，他像是被人用石头塞住了喉咙。

“……跑啊！”桑克瑞德急切地对他嚷道。

但男人已经转向了于里昂热，火光映出男人脸上丑陋的疤痕，和笃定着要拿下两人性命的狂喜。

那是真正的杀人者的脸。

“这一切怎么看怎么愚蠢，我竟然要为了逃命杀掉两个孩子。”男人嘶嘶地笑着说，却毫无放生之意，用孩童根本不能反抗的力量揪住了了于里昂热的领子。

刀刃逼近脖子的那刻，桑克瑞德撞了过来，挥起小刀狠狠扎进男人的手腕。可他跟成年人相比还是太弱小，男人几乎没被撞开多少，受伤的手腕对他来讲也是不痛不痒。只不过眨眼功夫，桑克瑞德就再次被男人用膝盖击中腹部而倒在地上。

不过这一次，男人没能再用刀子威胁桑克瑞德。

事后回忆起来，桑克瑞德说他当时满眼金星，连于里昂热用了什么魔法把男人打飞都看不清，仅仅记得那束平地拔起的亮色宛如庆典的烟花，绚丽而惊人。

于里昂热自己也没想得到他能成功，尽管只持续了短短几秒钟，他的召唤确实得到了沙利亚克的回应，一团未成形、包裹在耀眼金辉中的以太生物从魔导书中一跃而起，挡住了男人的刀尖，随后发出锐利的嘶叫，炸开了男人。

那束光来得太快，散得也快，当它消失在夜色中时，于里昂热还喘着粗气，脑海里一片金红混乱。

桑克瑞德按着手臂的伤口爬起身：“于里昂热？”少年尚且有些呆滞，看了看地上刚刚熄灭亮光的魔导书。

“我……”于里昂热好像找不回自己的声音了，“我在这里……”

桑克瑞德拍拍他，“我们等会再说，你先——瓦雷？！”

来不及了。

贤人瓦雷就站在他们的背后不远，手中拿着一支断掉的箭。

他就那样面无表情地瞪着两个孩子，眼球几乎鼓出眶外，给好不容易死里逃生的两人重新罩下死亡的牢笼。

桑克瑞德跨到于里昂热身前，一只手勉力握紧了刀柄。

“真的……是你啊。”少年的语气中带着沉痛，“我还想……会不会是我查错了。”

贤人瓦雷不发一语，抛起那支断箭又接住，然后举高，瞄准，投射出去。

桑克瑞德抬起刀想要去挡，却听见他们后面传来另一个人被刺穿咽喉的哀鸣。

于里昂热猛地握紧拳头——被他用召唤术击飞后又企图偷袭他们的男人倒了下去。

“你……你……”桑克瑞德吃惊得说不出整句，而瓦雷的眼神忽然有了一种悲伤。

“结束了，桑克瑞德……逮捕我吧。”

“这什么跟什么……”少年爆发似地怒吼起来，“为什么啊，瓦雷！你可是贤人啊！”

“你以为你知道些——你什么都不知道！”瓦雷也吼了回来，他定定站在两人几米之外，大幅度地一甩胳膊，“是贤人又有什么用——成天跟着莱韦耶勒尔，满脑子就是那套迂腐的拯救世界论！贤人？说什么傻话，就是这个？”

他讥讽地指了指自己的脖子。

“本国希望规避战争，我的亲人却还在阿拉米格受帝国的胁迫，而我根本没法拯救他们，那个老头却说要拯救艾欧泽亚？”

于里昂热震了一震，正要开口，瓦雷却如被烧尽的枯木，蹲在地上。

“逮捕我吧……我受够了。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

桑克瑞德看着15岁的自己递出一张证明，走进铁栏重重的萨雷安本国地牢。

他能闻到地牢中潮湿的气味，还有人类在孤寂和罪恶中腐败的腥臭，新换的靴子踏在石板上立刻沾染了灰黑色的不知名污渍。年少的自己在庆典事件后来到了本国接受更加严格的训练，褪掉了稚气和天真，长长的刘海下双眼多了几分锋芒，被地牢中仅次于无的火光晃出浅浅的暗影。

他无视另外几个牢房中将疯未疯的犯人发出的狂乱喊声，在一间单人房前停下，拉开铁门上的小窗。

“瓦雷。”15岁的桑克瑞德开口，才脱离变声期的嗓子略微发抖，表情却淡漠如墙。

“——呵，稀客。这不是我该自傲的学生吗——这多久了，才想起来要看看你这不肖教官么。”

桑克瑞德的眼神闪过一丝伤感，但马上就安定下来。

“我时间不多，就来问你点事。”

牢房中的男人伸展开双腿，锁链铛啷啷拖在石地上。他猜到了少年要问的内容，吐出一口痰。

“两年了吧，我进来这里。”瓦雷不带感情地说，“两年前我就讲过了，没什么可解释的，无非是因为一些在萨雷安的大人物们眼中不值一提的个人感情驱使，犯下叛国的罪行。”

“……我不懂。”

“不懂什么呢？没必要跟你解释，如果能解释得通，我也不用去做那些事……你以为我乐意去做一个叛国贼吗？”

“我不知道。”

瓦雷笑出声来。

“你现在听上去是个合格的审问者了。”

“我是真的不明白，瓦雷。如果你在阿拉米格有亲人需要帮助，为什么不告诉路易索瓦大师呢？”

“有用吗？桑克瑞德……你怎么还是这样傻。议会的决定已经公布了吧？他们支持莱韦耶勒尔了吗？萨雷安开放出入口给阿拉米格的难民了吗？”

桑克瑞德全身一绷。伊达姐妹——他想起了那个女孩的样子，还有她和雅·修特拉闹不愉快时，帕帕力莫偷偷塞给她擦眼泪的手绢。

瓦雷感觉到了少年沉默下的意味，口气随意了起来。

“我背叛的理由都不重要了，孩子。”就像忽然回到了他刚刚驯服小野狼似的男孩那一天，男人平静而刻板地说着教导的话语，“跟了路易索瓦那么长时间，在你学会说那些漂亮话之前，最好亲自去萨纳兰看看——阿拉米格现在变成废墟了吧？等你看到它们，就能明白什么拯救和守护……都是空谈。最终所有人都会……为了自己最重要的东西去摧毁其他人最重要的东西。只是我运气很差，我最重要的东西，对于你们来说还太微小。”

“你根本就没有尝试。你没告诉老师……”

“我说了那没用！我告诉过你桑克瑞德，莱韦耶勒尔跟议会没什么两样，议会想保全国民，莱韦耶勒尔想保全艾欧泽亚，有区别吗？如果这两件事都能同时拯救一条刚刚好处在漩涡中心的水草……那么做到这件事的人，已经不是人类了。”

瓦雷发觉自己不知什么时候站了起来，摇摇头又坐回铁床上，吐出第二口痰。

“你走吧。”

“……”

“滚吧，跟你说话还不如和隔壁的疯子一起跳舞。”

桑克瑞德意识到他如果就这样关上铁窗，就再也没有机会跟瓦雷对话了。虽然这也无所谓，因为瓦雷即便身陷囹圄，还保有阿拉米格人顽固至极的本性。

“……我原本……一直不相信是你背叛了老师。我在想是不是你被人利用或者栽赃，还有没有挽救的希望……”

“蠢死了。”

在铁窗闭合的那一秒，桑克瑞德听见瓦雷对他说了最后一句话。

“把你的希望碾入泥土，一定是件很让人兴奋的事情吧。”

正如那个男人所说，后来真的有谁这么做了。

桑克瑞德扭动着身体，仿佛被钉在铁荆棘丛中一般被剧痛戳得千疮百孔。艾里迪布斯的尖爪从背后刺穿了腹部，再往上一点说不定能掏出一颗肾脏或者两根肋骨。

帕帕力莫在对他大喊大叫，随后是雅·修特拉在对帕帕力莫大喊大叫——又或者不是，因为雅·修特拉不喜欢大喊大叫……桑克瑞德一面冒着冷汗一面模模糊糊地想，可能是耳朵的轰鸣声太吵导致他听什么人讲话都像是大喊大叫。

假如他这回没死，回头也会被雅·修特拉讥讽得生不如死吧？

他还听见可露儿的声音，语速很快，桑克瑞德只能——也是本能地在脑海中瞄准一个词，死死扣紧不敢放松，生怕一放松就彻底掉进永无天日的深渊。

——于里昂热。

“我在这里。”

每一次精灵都这样回答，不论桑克瑞德通过什么手段去寻找，精灵都这样回答。

“我在这里，桑克瑞德。”

接下来他就会问自己有什么事，或者怎么了；有没有受伤，以及在任务中遇到了什么麻烦。

他总是在那里，不是抱着书，就是手边放着一堆书。

“为了拯救此方放弃彼方，那于主动宰杀又有什么两样？所以……他说的那些，不会在我们手中成真。”

于里昂热站在地牢的出口，等待桑克瑞德结束与瓦雷的谈话归来。

“我们不正是为了做到这一点，而努力成长着吗？即便是老师……对一个微小的生命，也在用尽全力。”

彼时于里昂热已经在着手向魔法大学进发，他的召唤术自那一天起就突飞猛进。桑克瑞德看得出来，精灵找到了自己的方向。

“‘真理’……怎么办？萨雷安的学究们追求的真理，不在‘这个方向’上吧？”

于里昂热微微抬起头——他不用再像小时候那样要完全仰着头才能直视桑克瑞德了——在谈及这类话题时，精灵的目光中存在一种过于冰冷的炽热。

“我不相信……放弃眼前可拯救的生命所选择的路上，存在真理。”

“是嘛……”

桑克瑞德转过身，面前是萨纳兰广袤的原野。

于里昂热握住了他的手，用劲很大，似乎是因为他手上的血太多而湿滑难抓。

“我在这里。”精灵重复着，这次桑克瑞德听得很清楚，并对于里昂热尝试在自己身上施加治愈魔法而表示歉意。

“这样是没用的……”桑克瑞德咳嗽了两声，这时又有人闯进了屋里，然后一团混乱。

一直到另一个精灵走过来，于里昂热都对背后其他人的慌忙置若罔闻。桑克瑞德强撑着眼皮，认出了库尔特内那身质朴的外袍，还有于里昂热在库尔特内对他低语几句后逐渐写满犹豫不决和举步维艰的表情，忽然脑子里清醒了一点。

“……桑克瑞德。”于里昂热用他的手抵住自己的额头。

桑克瑞德估计了一下——天知道他怎么还有力气去“估计一下”。

“你去吧。”男人在精灵没有松劲的手掌中用了点力，“我会做到的。”

随后他合上眼。

银泪湖的冰雹带着硝烟穿梭而过，桑克瑞德扔掉了数不清第几把损坏的剑，将在他背上断气的士兵平放在地。

“于里昂热……我想银泪湖的战场撑不了多久了。”

一发炮弹恰好在战壕旁炸裂，飞散出来的已不是完整的尸体，而是血肉模糊的断肢。桑克瑞德按住通讯珠，往战壕底部隐藏好自己。

“本国也……做好准备了。”

“要撤退了么?”

“是的。”

“老师一定很不高兴吧，推动这种计划的竟然是自己的儿子。”

“老师……自有他的打算。桑克瑞德，合适的话……你也先回本国来一趟吧。”

“哈哈哈哈……这种情况估计我回不去啊。”

通讯珠对面突然安静得可怕，令桑克瑞德产生一种被人堵进死角的错觉。厮杀声近在咫尺，很快向他这边接近，但青年没有空去思索要找什么地方继续避身。

“那我过去找你。”

“……别开玩笑！”

他冲着通讯珠吼了起来——尘世幻龙发出了骇人咆哮，在空中张开足能蔽日的双翅。

桑克瑞德望着天空中那些超脱现实的画面，身体在尘世幻龙挥出的力量中瑟瑟发抖。

“你在那里就好……”他紧紧攥着耳朵旁的通讯珠跪在地上，不去理睬震落下来的泥沙，“你在那里就可以了……”

“于里昂热和帕帕力莫进入无限城了。”

雅·修特拉给他扎好绷带后在伤口边缘用幻杖的底部敲了一下，疼得他整个人从床上弹了起来。

“你居然同意他去——该说你是笨蛋呢，还是混蛋呢，嗯？你知不知道……”

“我知道有你们在……于里昂热就不会变成……唔……”

桑克瑞德捂着伤口呻吟了几声，这可不是装出来的，虽然他很擅长假装。

“……变成什么？为了救那一个而失去这一个的人渣吗？他不久前才差点就走上那条路了你忘了？”

“对不起……”

“跟于里昂热说去。”

雅·修特拉尾巴一甩，捡起满是血块的纱布走开。可露儿轻轻碰了碰桑克瑞德的额头，那种暖意让他想起敏菲利亚。

“睡一会儿比较好……我们会告诉他你没事，你也很努力了……一直保持清醒很辛苦吧？”

是不是拥有超越之力的人都自带一种火炉似的温暖，让桑克瑞德忍不住蜷起身，却因扯动伤口而龇着牙放弃了这种行为。

“我也忍不住想说你啊，桑克瑞德。虽说这次受伤不怪你，但……”可露儿停顿了一会儿，“让于里昂热陪着你不好吗？”

“那赫利……赫利他们怎么办……”

不能通过魔法治愈的伤处发出的刺痛远比从前来得重，桑克瑞德现在才算领会到体质被改变的负面效果。

“在人手不足的情况下……”为了平复呼吸，桑克瑞德缓慢地说，“擅长魔法、理论储备充足能够解决无限城……可能出现的危险的……屈指可数。”

“你又避重就轻了。”

“没有……”

可露儿从床头拿来一杯水喂给桑克瑞德一些，脸上浮着“你以为你能瞒得过我”的表情。

“重点是你。是你让他去。”

“——其实就算他不说，我也会留在本国。”

穆恩布瑞达在通讯珠对面说得轻描淡写，桑克瑞德险些错过那种清淡之下暗含的遗憾。

“老师希望我留在本国，而组织在本国确实也需要有人支持。可是……”

“可是于里昂热同样表态的话，你就没有退路了吧。”

“嗯。”

穆恩布瑞达有多重视于里昂热的想法，路易索瓦老师和桑克瑞德都再明白不过。

“他说‘需要我在本国’，我也……”

“穆恩布瑞达，其实——”

“当然，我要是任性坚持跟来艾欧泽亚，老师是可以做出其他安排的。”穆恩布瑞达笑了一声，“没关系，我们不能把这种心情放进来，事关艾欧泽亚的命运呐。”

面对心如明镜的穆恩布瑞达，桑克瑞德突然觉得十分惭愧。

“桑克瑞德——他出发已经超过四天，估计快要到艾欧泽亚了。按照行程，他肯定先在乌尔达哈落脚。接下来就麻烦你啦。”

“……”

“不要让他碰到危险哦，还有……也不要让他因为担着过重的责任，走到歪路上去。你们都是他重要的朋友，”她咬紧了“朋友”一词，“在帮助其他人的时候保护好自己。”

“——啊啊，我答应你。”

可露儿还说了点什么，桑克瑞德的脑子已经留不住那些话了。五年前穆恩布瑞达的声音轻柔地环绕在周围，哼唱着她曾跟于里昂热收集预言诗时找到的、萨雷安民间安抚伤痛的歌谣。

男人在索姆阿尔灵峰的冷风中被揽进一股暖流中，睁开眼的刹那，眼球还在天空密布的雷电下扎得胀痛。

“于里昂热……？”

“我在这里。”

精灵贴着他的头顶，越过大半个身躯摆弄着两条长长的绷带。

“请不要动，现在我们只能……用水晶研磨而成的碎末调和出药剂来给你补充以太。”

桑克瑞德定了定神，发现自己躺在精灵的怀里，似乎这样精灵才能好好给他换药。随着意识清明，他认出于里昂热的衣物与自己昏迷前的那些不一样了，换成了普通的红褐色长袍，护目镜也好好地跟自己的剑一起放在床头。精灵身上浓重的药味钻进鼻腔，还混杂着一点别的东西。

“——是无影吗？”

“嗯。”

于里昂热一边处理绷带一边解释了一下无限城遗迹里的事情。包括跟艾里迪布斯的对谈也一并说了出来。

“我睡了多久？”桑克瑞德在于里昂热固定好绷带后示意精灵扶他坐起来。于里昂热将枕头垫在他的背部，顺手将杯子交给男人，随后才回答这个问题。

“从我回来到现在……两天半。你应该再休息至少一天，才能让身体中流失的血补充回九成。”

“不用睡那么多，我也没有弱到那种地步。”

桑克瑞德见对方失去护目镜的脸毫无保留地挂满忧虑，摸了摸于里昂热的尖耳朵，一口气灌下那杯浓烈的药水。

“那么，艾里迪布斯……”他做出难喝的鬼脸，“他的出现只是巧合吗？”

“是或不是……俾斯麦的重复召唤、无名无影的计划，以及先前在艾里迪布斯的授意下，鸟人族、地灵族与蜥蜴人族的请神，凭我的直觉和……对艾里迪布斯的了解……不无联系。”

两人进入同一种思虑的沉默。桑克瑞德算了算，从他拜托劳班局长到现在大概过去了四天，这四天中艾里迪布斯和别的无影同时在无限城现身，并称无限城为“试验场”，加上艾里迪布斯袭击自己之前所言，说明无影在暗之战士回归第一世界后并未停止某种阴谋。

也有可能暗之战士仅是艾里迪布斯推动计划的某一环节，送走暗之战士不过是这个环节恰好结束的标志罢了。

所以艾里迪布斯对于里昂热的背叛不予理睬，在于里昂热请出母水晶时也没有插手。

想到这里，桑克瑞德不禁伸出还不太有力气的手，在于里昂热身上摸来摸去。

“……他没有对我做什么。”精灵说，“只是他制造结界时散发的暗之力让人身陷冰窟，恢复下即可。”

“帕帕力莫他们呢？”

“在确认过你没事以后……都已回房休息。桑克瑞德，你……”

“抱歉啊，于里昂热。”

精灵的眼睛里慢慢融化出深邃的悲伤来。

“我本想……你不说抱歉，一切都如往常……你置身战线，我为你们提供策略……但战风鼓吹烈焰，我理解了穆恩布瑞达接受老师和我的建议，滞留本国的心情。”

桑克瑞德微微张开嘴，不知如何回答。

“眼见同伴奔赴战场而不得同往，接受你们随时可能牺牲的事实，甚至……若我这次放开手，便可能再也触不到……艾里迪布斯对你的袭击，乃至在无限城扣留赫利等人，是他突发奇想，却仍旧在测试。”

测试于里昂热是否能在不断失去重要之人的情况下、处于可能顾此失彼的两难境地中坚持他被无影嗤为虚妄的信念。

这在普通意义上几乎等同于不可能、跟非人类不相上下的执着。

“所以我很抱歉……一不小心就变成无影用来玩弄你心情的工具。”

“你似乎还忘了这个……”

于里昂热拿出一封信。桑克瑞德一瞧，不得不发出自嘲的苦笑。

那是他在白银集市联络故友贾可后的回信，封皮的印戳分明是两人小时候混迹利姆萨·罗敏萨用屈指可数的字符认知胡乱划拉出来的“暗号”。

他粗略看了下内容，抬头望望精灵。

“我没看过……但我大概能猜到说了什么。是否向贾可先生求助了鱼人族的请神动向？”

“嗯哪。贾可说发生过一次请神，时间和我们与暗之战士决战相符。可是他们并没听说利姆萨·罗敏萨发生大规模的水晶黑市交易案件。”

“不仅如此……我还收到了乌尔达哈的报告。在暗之战士离去后不久，蜥蜴人族曾做过一次短暂而失败的召唤，同样没有收集水晶的迹象。”于里昂热直视着桑克瑞德，“我想那日你与劳班局长的谈话内容也是可猜度的……桑克瑞德，你打算独自调查吗？”

“……”

“脱离水晶的召唤仪式，没有无影的协助，仅凭蛮族自身是做不到的。你的调查，或早或晚，都有可能与无影直接对上。”

“被你发现了呀……”桑克瑞德自知糊弄不过去了，讨好似地朝于里昂热挨了过去。

精灵叹着气，轻轻拥住他。

“即便再痛苦，我们都不是孤独的。不久前你们才如此训斥过我，为何……到了你，又打算重走这条路？”

赶在桑克瑞德回答前，精灵很快地说了下去。

“让我猜猜……因为你认为，身为拂晓战力之一的你，会在星月落下或升起的某一个瞬间，回归以太之海么？”

他感受到男人被戳中痛脚的震动，拥得紧了一点。

“而在我失去你以前，你想尽力搜集足够的情报给我分析，并且让我避开与无影的直接面对面……对么？而在这种可怕的结局发生后，没有了负责行动之你的我……因为免于同无影直接接触而给同伴不好的联想，仍旧保有拂晓同伴们的信任，对么？”

桑克瑞德试图挣开精灵，却被牢牢箍在对方的怀里。

“你都猜中了，那我再撒谎也没用。”

“不要闹别扭，桑克瑞德。”

这一次于里昂热半个身体都探进床铺内，在避开男人伤口的情况下尽量环抱住他。

“我失去穆恩布瑞达，也让你失去敏菲利亚——”

“不、那不是——”

“虽承担着风险，可同伴……我们的朋友们，是我坚持至今的依靠。”

如果说接近无影是朋友们不知所踪之时孤单的抉择，那现在他们重新回到于里昂热身边，他就不必再这么做了。

“背离萨雷安自古以来的守望者之路却能依旧探寻到真理的我……是有大家的扶持才得以走下来而不至于毁灭。连你都失去的话……”

于里昂热拉开了些距离，浅金色的瞳孔映出桑克瑞德狼狈的脸。对了，不是才告诉自己决不能让阴霾印染这份辉彩吗？偏偏这一次是自己给他带来了阴霾。

“对不起。”

于里昂热稍稍偏过些许角度。

“你负责行动，我负责思考……别忘了你承诺过的事情，桑克瑞德。”

随后他按着男人的后脑吻了过去。

食果花鼠的绒毛被萨纳兰的凉风吹得歪歪地塌下来，小家伙“吱”的打了个喷嚏，抱紧它在这两天狂吃仅剩的最后一颗坚果，往琥珀兽的身边缩了缩。

本不属于“生物”的琥珀兽，在食果花鼠看来，那种夺目辉彩就带着抚慰心灵的温度。

“啊啦，你们俩在这里，看日出吗？”

可露儿远远地叫了两只小动物一声，走上前来分别拂过它们的头顶。沙之家的露台另一侧，帕帕力莫擦拭着咒杖上的宝石，向可露儿点点头。

八只眼睛望着同一条地平线，等待朝阳初生如常。

END


End file.
